Ever Dream
by Spire60
Summary: An Eric and Sookie romance-takes place after From Dead To Worse, answers the questions, Why did Eric let himself be bonded to Sookie?, How was he turned Vampire?, Why was Niall forbidden to see Sookie before ?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first True Blood fan-fiction story. I've read all of Charlaine Harris's Southern Vampire series and she's the sole creator/ owner of all of her wonderful characters. HBO and Alan Ball own the TV series True Blood. I'm just an obsessed fan totally in love with their entire world. I can't wait until the new book comes out and the next season airs.( I'm also very poor so pretty please no lawsuits .) Here is my humble way to fill the empty void that is my sex life LOL, a fantasy about my favorite couple-Eric and Sookie. This takes place after From Dead to Worse so possible spoilers ahead. This is my version of how Eric the Viking was turned Vampire and why he is so fascinated with Sookie . Ever wonder why he really allowed himself to be blood bonded with her ? Why when he lost his memory he wound up running along the road just outside of Sookie's house? Why was Niall forbidden to have contact with Sookie until now? Here's my take on these and other pressing plot questions. I'm not sure how to rate this so I'll go for M (Mature) to be on the safe side. BTW- Song lyrics included are an English translation from Sweden's national anthem and Songs by Night Wish and Evanessence I searched for the perfect ones to fit the story . I think I found them. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Rated M

Ever Dream

ca. 1009 A.D.- A thundering chorus of heavy boots stomping on the rough stone floor mixed with the bellowing voices of his fellow warriors.

" Eirikr !", "Eirikr !", "Eirikr!"

An echo built upon itself to reverberate against the walls inside the great hall. His senses heightened by spiking adrenaline and drink, his own excitement rose as he listened.

" _Thou_ _ancient_, _thou_ _unbound_, _thou_ _north_ _of_ _the_ _far_." "_In_ _beauty_ _and_ _quiet_ _I_ _love_ _thee_." " _I_ _hail_ _thee_ _thou_ _fairest_ _of_ _lands_ _upon_ _the_ _earth_," " _Thy_ _sun_, _thy_ _heaven_ _above_, _thy_ _land_ _so_ _green_". " _Thou_ _rest_ _on_ _thy_ _memories_ _from_ _great_ _days_ _of_ _yore_," " _When_ _all_ _through_ _the_ _world_ _thy_ _name_ _was_ _carried_ ." " _In_ _thee_ _I will_ _live_ , _in_ _thee_ _I will_ _die_, _forever_ _in_ _thou_ _north_ _land_."

Their guttural chants continued in song accompanied by the loud pounding of their steins across the sturdy wooden tables. Spurred on by the spirit of the celebration he joined in. His voice rang out deep and strong and true. Their words spoke of past battles, both lost and won. Of galling bitter defeats, the parched throats and burning empty bellies. Then followed the sweet rewards of victory, her heady fragrant brews and rich sumptuous feasts. Tales of icy cold churning seas and balmy calm starlight nights.

They sang of despised enemies fiercely forced down and the courageous friends who had fallen fighting at their sides. They sang for the beloved ones left behind, several who were taken before their time. A few who had seen many seasons come and go, then they too had died. They sang as tribute to their gods, Odin, Thor and Frey.

Lastly a funeral dirge for their late King Hjalmar whom fate had called to pass over to Vahalla. His grave war wound had been beyond even his master healer's help. The time had come for his son Prince Eirikr to assume the throne. The circle could not be broken, this cycle of man. He needed to take a mate , a wife . She would warm his bed, bear his sons and share his life.

* * *

He was indeed ready now, oh so ready for this night to unfold. This was his right of passage. He would have the ultimate prize. She would be his bonded and his alone. As was the usual custom a woman had been chosen from the group obtained during the last raid. She was young and pure, a virgin reserved for the new King. To us this may sound barbaric, but in reality it was not. Primitive perhaps, but it had always been this way under King Hjalmar. No one thought to question it. At a battle's end all of the surviving women, children and whatever elderly remained were rescued and taught the traditions of his kind. Anything less would have been far too cruel. If left alone and weak without their male warriors to protect and provide for them, ultimately they surely would have perished .

Most of the other Nordic bands belittled Eirikr's father for his acceptance of captured slaves into the general populace. The other bands bragged that they slaughtered all enemies, women and children included. They were stupid and shortsighted. This blending of the clans ensured a much more diverse and healthy genetic pool from which any future generations were born. The Folkvardr , the guardians, they knew that excessive inbreeding within a herd was bad. The Rune Stones tracked all of the unions of both human and livestock. They followed the offspring produced. The watchers expected much from this fresh couple.

The girl held such promise, she was extraordinarily beautiful , possessing a quick wit and a kind nature. Plus she had been a Chieftain's only daughter. It was also rumored that she had inherited a special gift of magic from her mother's side, the "Fea." It remained to be seen if that were true and if so how she would weld that power. The tribe name "Fea" was an ancestral term from her own language , it had never been encountered before. The Folkvardr would soon be unable to forget the symbol or it's meaning. Neither would King Eirikr.

* * *

The air was brisk outside , puffs of steam floated around his face as he walked from the great hall to the long house. His head cleared , he felt refreshed invigorated even. The moon shown full and bright in the ebony sky. The star marks twinkled pinpoints of light overhead. He was able to pick out the eyes of Thjazi,-the twins, Friggas Distaff, the Hunter and Oden's Wain. A good omen he thought to himself. The other warriors would probably partake until dawn and then pass out where they collapsed. He chuckled at the comedic scene he imagined he would find in the morning. Dismissing the image from his mind he reflected on the moment before him. This first night with his new Queen was sacred. No one dared to interrupt their privacy, they were to be left alone.

As he approached a single grizzled hulking sentry leaning against the door stiffened sword in hand. Seeing that it was King Eirikr he bowed his head and respectfully stepped aside.

"Thank-you Gunnarr",

the King smiled.

" You are vigilant as always."

Gunnarr had been his father's lead man at arms and then the Prince's private instructor in hand to hand combat. They still practiced daily using all of the axes and blades Gunnarr so meticulously fashioned. The Prince , now King, could easily best even the most powerful and determined of opponents in their maneuvers, thanks in part to Gunnarr's expert training.

"You may go now , your duty is fulfilled ." " We will be fine, I will keep her safe myself."

Eirikr's voice was confident and his grin grew wider at Gunnarr's slightly raised eyebrow. The old soldier harrumphed counting silently to himself the many times that he had heard that before. As a boy the young Prince had been very good at getting into all kinds of trouble. With adolescence he had grown tall, fair haired and handsome. He began to catch the young ladies interests and discovered a new kind of mischief to dally with. By the time he was twenty-five summers matured his frame had filled out completely with wide shoulders , a deep chest, lean hips and long strong limbs. Now the female gender of any age found him to be almost irresistible. This sometimes created a lot of friction between the maids of the village and their partners. Yes, Gunnarr sighed, is was good for everyone involved that Eirikr was now crowned King and married.

Not without a little pride in the outcome, Gunnarr gathered himself up and prepared to go home to his own better half . He craved some of her delicious food and ale, her ample bosomed companionship and their soft warm bed . His stomach was growling and his bones and backside were complaining . He dared a bit of patriarchal advice as he turned to leave.

" As your father is not here to say it, I will stand in his stead this one and only conversation." "To be his vessel of speech in deference to his wisdom and to our shared great affection for you."

Gunnar actually found himself blushing a bit considering the topic at hand, yet he continued.

"Be patient and gentle at the first." " Don't let your wild passions over rule you." " Show her that you are the one in control but allow her to set the pace." " Earn her trust, give her some tender pleasure before you take your own." "That is how to win her heart." " Be faithful to her and she will continue to be loyal to you ." " "Honor your vows seriously," " You will not live to regret it." " Remember _you_ are _our_ _King,_ and _she_ is now _our_ _Queen."_

Eirikr pondered Gunnarr's counsel as he observed him trek homeward. He had already planned to heed that same recommendation from the start . It was rather irritating though, did everyone assume that he always acted the cock among the hens? He had never intentionally set out to seduce any of the women he had previously been involved with. In fact he had found that the more he had ignored them, the more bold and persistent they had become.

He longed for the same sort of relationship that his father had shared with his mother. They had loved each other beyond measure. She and her second babe, his infant sister, had died in a difficult childbirth. Eirikr had seen only six winters and still he remembered how devastated his father had been. How much it had hurt, how sorely she was missed. It remained a tragedy that had changed their family for an entire decade. Finally his father had brought another partner into his house, Bergdis. She had been a widow with two toddlers to raise, a boy Tryggr, and a girl Dagny. She was a benevolent person and had cared for him the same as if he were one of her own. His father had been happy with her. Eirikr would see to it that she and her children would never want for anything. He owed her that much.

Well, no need to worry about the scores of empty headed fillies that threw themselves at him anymore. There was only one woman alive that he hoped to impress, Eydis, his Queen. Suddenly he felt nervous and unsure. Would she find him attractive enough? His intimate touch acceptable? What if she regarded him as offensive and rejected him? Could he bring himself to force her to bend to his will? He searched his conscience, no, never, he refused to abuse her . Realizing that he had been standing there anxiously gripping the door's latch so hard that his knuckles were pinched white he hastily pushed it open to enter. The weathered slab of pine swung fast smacking against the wall with a crash. This sent a shower of splinters across the threshold. Eydis jumped in fright at the abrupt noise, she was perched upon his bed, layers of furs pulled up tightly around her. Only her pale face and hands were visible. Her eyes were wide clear orbs of green , her russet locks untamed and curled into tendrils that poked out from beneath her bride's garland of flowers. Her lips were red and ripe, her chin was quivering as if she were fighting the urge to flee. Or weep ? By Odin he prayed not , he hated it when females cried...He swore into his sleeve at his stupidity as he shut the door and slipped the locking bolt securely into place.

" I am sorry if I startled you, sometimes I forget my own strength."

Eirikr stammered as he glanced about sheepishly. She lowered herself down to sit in the middle of the bed and as she curled her tiny feet under her he noticed that they were bare.

* * *

Still wrapped in her cocoon of furs softly she answered,

" Perhaps a mighty gust of wind caught the door as well, tis blustery your clime."

Her native accent lilting the words as she spoke in his language. It had a tinkling musical quality woven within it's texture. She smiled shyly and pointed at the glowing fire inside the hearth. Eirikr got the hint, no wonder she had been burrowing under every available fur in his household, she had been cold and had started the fire all by herself. Oh !,she will be much warmer very soon , he promised himself.

" I do not want you to catch a chill my _wife",_

He emphasized her title in a hushed alluring tone as he bent to add three more logs to the stack. He stoked the embers until the flames danced high. The way that he had said _wife_ made her shiver and it was not from any draft in the room. He moved with the easy grace of a big lynx cat, a predatory one at that. During the simple ceremony that morning she had went through the motions required of her in a mental fog. Getting dressed, speaking her vows, exchanging the tokens. All she had paid attention to was him, she absorbed his every detail. He towered over her, he was the tallest man she had ever seen.

His long hair was flaxen and his body was utterly flawless, as if formed by the goddess herself. His voice was a base cadence and when their gaze met she felt a shock as if she had been struck by lightening. His eyes blazed like blue suns piercing into her very core.

" It is late, is there anything else you require of me _wife,_ before we _slumber_?"

She could not think of a single thing to ask for to further stall him with. Honestly she was not even sure if she wanted to postpone their inevitable coupling.  
"_Water?_,

Her voice croaked,

"ah Water?"

She repeated shakily.

" There is a bucket full of fresh on the table for whenever we need it" ,

He started casually removing his garments as he blew the candles out. Off went his boots, then his tunic and belt, his leggings and breeches last. Only her wedding gift to him remained around his neck. Shadows shielded her embarrassment as she saw him in all his naked glory. She sucked in her breath in awe, the flickering firelight had transformed him into a golden god . A very well endowed one to be precise.

* * *

Her heart was beating so fast she feared it would burst , she couldn't help it , she started to quake inside. He reached for the furs and pulled them down slowly revealing her unclothed form to him. It was his turn to be stunned , he blinked several times as if not trusting what he saw. She was the most exquisite creature he had ever dared to dream of.

He had realized that she was small, the top of her head had barely come up to the middle of his chest when they stood next to each other before the priestess. He had been encouraged to lean down, bending his knees a bit, when she had stretched up to fasten the amulet's chain. When he had clasped her hand in his own to place the ring on her finger, it had been so tiny that he feared damaging her somehow. He had fashioned the ring too large and it had been quite loose but she thanked him anyway and had worn it proudly. He had thought her childlike then, how wrong he had been.

Her curves were all womanly. Her breasts while not large were abundant enough on her delicate frame. Their flesh creamy and firm with rosebud pink nipples. Her waist narrowed to a sleek , supple stomach. Then her hips flared to meet her maidenhead and rounded bottom. Even her limbs were shapely and graceful. He ached to touch her, to taste her, every delectable inch of her .

"Eydis"

He rasped huskily ,

" Your name means island goddess, and that you are.""Even Freyja herself could not dare to compare to your splendor. "

He slid under the furs along side her carefully pressing his mouth to hers. He kissed her skillfully, plying and testing until she parted her lips to his prodding tongue. She was sweeter than honey nectar to him. Her brain froze , she should pretend to be coy, that was what he expected of her did he not? But the way he was jutting his tongue about, Frig! He was making it very difficult for her to concentrate on anything other than the sensual emotions rushing through her veins. Her body had become a traitor, responding to his on an entirely instinctual level. All she wanted was to be closer still, to inhale his scent ,a spicy mingling of pine, sandalwood, soap and male musk.

He deepened the kiss as she seemed to be enjoying it. His hands cradled her face caressing her cheeks, then he began to run his fingers through her hair. He nuzzled her neck kissing along her jaw. He halted for a second to be sure he had not imagined it, oh my ..unusual..the tips of her ears were pointed. He licked them with a tickle as light as a butterfly wing. She giggled and risked a taste of his ear lobe mmm yummy, salty from a fine sheen of sweat misting over him due to their tight proximity... and current activity .

" Oh!,"

he laughed at the unexpected wetness she had left there , she was proving to be an eager pupil. Perhaps old Gunnarr's warning was unwarranted.

* * *

"So you liked that hmmm.?",

He teased. He began to move down her smooth body kissing and licking at every pulse point, what his mouth missed his busy hands more than made up for.

"You are my _King_** !"**

She moaned as he sucked each of her nipples until they were hard peaks of need. She tugged at his hair as she held his head.

"Bheunas help me!"

She gushed. If she could she would crawl into his skin..The tingling in her breasts had migrated south and morphed into a throbbing empty void screaming to be filled up by him. Continuing his journey over her uncharted topography he stopped just above her sex,

"Look at me _Lover,_ "

He commanded, she let her eyes lock with his as he lapped.

" Your smell !, your taste!, it intoxicates me !"..

He exclaimed as he settled himself between her legs. Swirling and nipping, giving lavishly he lathed her . She let out a groan of strangled desire as he inserted his long fingers deep into her maidenhead.

"Augh ! Yesss!, Eirikr !...ah!, oooh!,..your touch has magic ! I swear !"

Dexterously in and out, massaging in circles he stimulated her until she was slick and dripping with moisture.

"Oh!, don't stop !, please don't stop!,"

She begged exhaling unevenly as she undulated against him. She was riding a wave of molten heat, her first climax was close he could tell. She reached for his manhood , it was rigid and swollen and grew even greater under her grasp. She wanted to give as good as she got.

"Eirikr !, I wish to please you !, tell me what you like !, show me what to do!.."

Her hand was too small to encircle him completely so she pinned him between her palm and the satiny inside of her thigh, she stroked him nimbly sending a raging spike of flame straight to his groin. It nearly sent him over the edge but he held on to his control , barely... His own breathing drew ragged with his quickening pulse , her essence rang out to him like a siren's call. He shifted so that he bumped against her bud. Gliding aside her folds he used her own juices to lubricate his skin.

"_Now_** !, **_Eydis_** !, **_Now_**!" "**,_Please_ ! _lover_** !**," "_Say! __you! __are! __ready! __for __me_**!,** "

He implored.

"_Yes_** !, **_Yes_**! **_Oh_**! **_Eirikr_** !"**

She answered him, clinging to his kiss as he gingerly pressed into her entrance. He felt her tense and start to fret, she was sheathing him so tightly. A whimper escaped her lips ,

"ouch, ouch, ouch "...

"_Hush, __now_**, **_hush_**,** _lover, __relax_**, **_relax_",

He crooned in a soothing whisper as he pushed in a little further .

" _I, __promise, __it, __will, __sting, __only, __a, __moment, __and ,__then, _I, _swear_** , **_I , will, __never, __cause , __you, __pain , __again_**. "**

He thrust a third time and they were as one...

* * *

In Odin's name! They fit together as if created to, like pieces of a puzzle ….It felt so perfect !, so right !. Eirikr moved rocking with long even drives. Eydis hugged him to her, tears of joy running down her cheeks. He had not lied, it no longer hurt, it was pure rapture, being with him like this. She wrapped her legs around him and caught his rythym, lifting to meet him each time. He cupped her bottom adjusted his angle and dipped deeper still. They picked up the pace, moving in unison faster and harder until they were both floating on the cusps of their mutual release.

" _Oh_**! **_My, __Husband_** !", "**_Eirikr_**!", " **_I, am, __your's, __eternally _**!", " **_I , love , __You _**!"**

Eydis climaxed multiple times, her orgasms milking him to his own explosion...Just as he was ready to cry out in ecstasy....

"_Lover_ !!!.".

Eydis's face swam out of focus. Blurring...her hair and eyes changed color , from russet to blond , from green to blue... _SOOKIE_**!!!,**

_It , __was , __Sookie, __he ,__was , __violently, __spilling , __his , __seed , __into_** !  
**

* * *

2009A. woke with a jerk,... He was momentarily disoriented. Time had seemed to tumble in upon itself. He shook his head to fully clear it. . The damn dream again !!!, He had not had it in over nine hundred years,.. until six weeks ago. It was different lately. Now Sookie was in it towards the end. When he was first turned he had suffered haunting erotic visions of Eydis for years. Then as he began to adjust and think more like a vampire and less like a human, mercifully the dreams had stopped. Actually _all_ of his dreams had ended after a while. He had totally regulated and submerged the bittersweet memories of his former life, along with it's pain eons ago.

Of course all of the pertinent details were readily available to him, like a computer file in his consciousness, and as if he were indeed a machine, any emotional connection to his past had been..._deleted._ Or so he had thought. Now mysteriously he was dreaming again, nearly every night, or should he say day? As a vampire he slept during the day to avoid the Sun, it would burn him to a crisp if he were exposed to it's rays for longer than a few minutes. He was awake and active at night., the Moon was not harmful to him at all, in fact he found it pleasant.

He groaned as he scooped some of the soil away from his body so he could turn over. He had a raging hard on and it was uncomfortable as hell. He was also starving,

_Todhar_ ! ,

He wasn't sure if even an entire case of True Blood would suffice later. He needed some _real_ relief and he needed it _bad_. He growled as he thought about Sookie, without a doubt she could feel his lust pulsing through their blood bond. He knew that she had picked up on a few intense emotional projections from him before. Normally she saw vampire minds as silent, blank, black holes, no live brain wave signatures at all. No readable thoughts He could also sense her growing frustration with their current situation. He was equally irritated. They still had not had their extremely important talk. So much had happened between them in such a short time..

* * *

Most of it , alright, all of it was a complicated mess, it was dangerous. **Very** **dangerous,** especially for Sookie. She was only a _woman_, a ,_human_ woman, a _mortal_ human woman. No, no that wasn't entirely true, she was a very _special,_ _human,_ _woman. _She was a telepath, that meant that she could _read_ the thoughts of most beings from their brains, as long as they were still alive. There were only a few of them in the United States, and she was blood bonded to him.. Eric Northman Sheriff of area five.

The same Eric Northman that owned and operated Fangtasia , the hottest Vampire bar in the state of Louisiana. He was also an ex -Viking, not an ex- football player , an honest to goodness pagan warrior. He looked more like a Nordic God, all six feet five inches of him,. With his blond hair and blue eyes..he was a hunk and he knew it. Arrogance was his middle name, he had walked among the humans for over a thousand years. He had been there, done that with more people and in more places than he cared to think about....except for Sookie. She was on his mind constantly. She was distinctive, unique and... he was falling in love with her.

He had only recently admitted this to himself, how could he deny it after allowing himself to be blood bonded to her in Rhodes? They had all been attending a vampire conference there. Eric, Sookie, Pam his child and Bill, an underling.. Eric did save Sookie from being forced to bond with Andre, the Queen's child, whom nether Eric or Sookie had trusted. So Eric had volunteered. He had convinced himself it was purely to protect her as one of his business assets . Sookie had agreed , better the devil that you know sort of thing. Sookie had in turn saved Pam and himself along with many others after the hotel that they were staying in had been bombed by religious fanatics. She and another telepath Barry had used their gifts and had overheard the dreadful plan. She had made him get up and start moving only minutes before the detonation. It had been daylight still, both he and Pam had been burned by the sun, but they had healed, some had not been so lucky.

Then after regaining all of his memories of the lost time that he and Sookie had spent together, ( _as,_ a ,_couple, in ,her, house), _he knew that their bond was stronger than ever. What he felt between them, it was love, not just lust . Even the simple incomplete version of himself had understood it, he had asked her to let him stay with her forever. **The**, **good**, **sex**_,- _**the**, **laughter**_,- _**the**, **great**, **sex**-_, _**the**, **warm**, **companionship**_,- _**the**, **best**, **sex**_,- _**the**, **friendly**, **sharing**, **of**, **blood**_,- _**outstanding**, **sex**_. - _**Fighting** **in**_ **a** _**war** **with**, **many**, **other,** **supes**,- **against**, **the**, **witches**, **who**, **had**, **wronged**, **him**_,- _**killing**-_ **a,** _**were**, **a**, **bitch!**, **to**, **protect**, **Sookie**,- **and**, **then**, **disposing**, **of**, **the**, **body**_.- _**Soul**-**healing**-**sex**_. _**Hers**, **not**, **his**_,- _**he**, **didn't**, **presume**, **that**, **he**, **still**, **had**, _**a** , _**soul**_. _

* * *

Granted he had not really been himself then, he had been under a witch's curse. The spell had made him lose all of his memory.  
Yes the brilliant, calculating, intuitive machine that had been Eric's mind had been wiped clean. The night after the war, the night the curse was broken, the night he became himself again, unfortunately he forgot all about those precious hours alone with Sookie. Until the arrival of Felipe de Castro's coup. When it was over, sitting alone on Sookie's bed surrounded by her scent, every second of their shared experience had erupted from his latent id, leaving him dazed. Eric had tried to talk to Sookie about it then, but they were both in shock and were operating on emotional overload after that long stressful evening. Sookie had been exhausted and Eric sensed that he should not push her. Though he had insisted that they would talk about their time together soon, even as she hedged the issue.

He did have his hands full that night, having to deal with the new King. The weeks following that takeover were the most dangerous that he had been faced with since before the Second World War ,Oh ? (The human one.) So Eric stayed away from Sookie, to give her the time and space to ponder his place in her world. And he planned to continue to keep that place, for her safety. He had never informed her of his growing affection for her, not with words anyway.. He chose to show her how much he cared by his deeds instead. He made sure that she had whatever she needed to live her life comfortably. (Eric was loaded.)

He had always been diplomatic in the way that he had handled this, Sookie was thoroughly an independent and modern woman. She detested being thought of as _kept._ That would make her a whore, and promiscuous she definitely was not. She insisted on working a full time job as a waitress at Merlotte's, a local bar in Bon Temps. Eric wasn't too happy about this, her boss Sam was a shifter. One who Eric perceived as a possible threat because **Sam** **the** **Dog** longed to be more than **just** **her** **boss. This made Eric long to bite him. The Hell with whatever Cesar the freaking dog whisperer recommended. Calm and submissive my ass. **Sookie still lived in Bon Temps, hanging on to her family's old Victorian farm house. Her Grandmother Adel Stackhouse had shared it with her up until her death, ( at the hands of a murderer.) Sookie now had two temporary roommates, both female, both witches, good ones supposedly though after the war with Marnie Stonebrook, (Hallow)and her curse, Eric had a very low opinion of witches. He remembered the Spanish Inquisition, and the Salem trials. The roommates names were Amelia Carmichael and Octavia something???.. Oh well ,they helped to ease Sookie's loneliness at least .

* * *

He would rather have been the one to do that as well. For the time being he had to content himself with overseeing her protection and buying her things. Items on the list included a new warm winter coat,(after the old one was stained with blood and brain matter), a working cell phone,(after he'd had to crush the other one), some stylish clothes- lingerie included, a truckload of gravel for her driveway, a kitchen remodel after a fire (arson), a secure front door, (after the antique one was smashed down by a were-tiger). Some other additions were body work on her car..(the removal of vampire ash and slime on the undercarriage was no extra charge), airline tickets and hotel rooms for a trip or two . Do a few of these items sound a bit weird to you ?

Well that pretty much describes Sookie's world. If Eric's middle name was confidence then Sookie's would be weird. Of course most of the strangeness came into her life after she started dating a lower ranking vampire, Bill Compton. Who as it turned out was a consummate liar and a spy who had cheated on Sookie with his maker Lorena. The same Lorena who Sookie had been forced to kill (in self defense) with a stake through the vampire's heart. Eric absolutely loathed Bill., for lots of reasons , the prime one being his previous contact with Sookie. ( Him being the one to steal her virginity and all.) Yes, Eric had added thief to the list of crimes that he suspected Bill was capable of, though as yet he had no real proof in which he could back up that claim. Eric also knew that Bill had been physically rough with Sookie, once raping her while locked in the trunk of a car. Admittedly Bill had been tortured and awoke in a blind panic of pain, hunger and lust. He was far too immature, he needed to be taught to rein in his baser impulses .

Sadly, it was ironic that everything that Eric had bought for Sookie was for the most part replacements for things she lost due to her contact with him and his fellow Vampires, and occasionally other less desirable Supes. At least he tried to reassure himself that Sookie no longer desired any of them. Those damn Shifters, Weres, Witches, Demons. Did I mention her lingerie ?

* * *

Picturing Sookie in her latest set of filmy lace underthings was not helping Eric with his current state of arousal. Even the loose soil filtering around his "gracious plenty" (as Sookie had called it) was too much contact for his most sensitive of organs. He was completely naked, here under six feet of Mother Earth's best. He rolled over again restlessly trying to get more comfortable. He had left his black jeans and Fangtasia t-shirt wrapped in a sealed plastic bundle hidden under a grove of trees about a mile away. Normally he didn't sleep in the ground, he preferred his king sized bed, complete with a Temp-O-Pedic heated memory foam mattress, accented with fluffy pillows and a crimson satin sheet and comforter set. That was at his current safe-house. In a pinch when work demanded it, he would rest in his coffin hidden beneath his office at Fangtasia.

However, since the takeover by the King of Nevada, Felipe de Castro, Eric had not had more than a few moments of privacy to let his guard down and honestly relax in over a month. (As much as he allowed himself to relax that is.) His every move had been watched, oh so politely, by Felipe's bodyguards and muscle vamps. The King's lawyers and accountants had monitored the books, his business advisors held boring organizational seminars, after meetings with Pam and himself, then more sessions with the other employees, Vamp and human. Background checks and references that Eric had already cleared had been re-examined and double checked. Policies and procedures had been re-written. Even the customers had been asked to fill out a ratings questionnaire . Welcome to Corporate America, vampire style, deadly organized chaos.

Finally Felipe had been satisfied that he could trust Eric and his group( for the foreseeable future). That trust was owed mostly due to another one of Sookie's timely and heroic rescues, this one involving the **King** , **Eric** and **Sam** _**the**_ _**dog**. (_Using her car as_ a _sacrificial weapon), she had saved them from being slain by the demented berserker bodyguard Sigebert. He had been a leftover from Sophie Anne Leclerq's court .(She had been the Queen of Louisiana, killed for the second time, her final death, in the coup takeover by Felipe). By doing so Sookie had also caught Felipe's notice in so far as he had observed the power of the blood bond between Eric and his sweet telepath. (Not to mention Sookie's beautiful body.)

* * *

That made Eric very nervous, and that was another reason he had been staying away from her. He had to keep her safe, the more unimportant to him personally that she seemed the better. It was a fine line that Eric walked concerning her. She had to be perceived as one of "his" valuable business commodities so that other vampires would not try to force her to work for them, (or try to feed from her.) But she could not be thought of as so irreplaceable that others would use her as a tool to control him. Felipe de Castro had helped Eric more than he knew, he had given Eric and his group of vampires, (Pam, Bill, Bubba, anyone who owed fealty to Eric and the state of Louisiana) permission to offer Sookie formal protection in the form of a binding legal contract. What this meant was that if Sookie called any of them for help, the vamps were obligated to come, even if it meant risking their own lives. This was Felipe's way of repaying Sookie for services rendered.

(Eric had taken a huge risk by planting the idea in Felipe's mind using his secret power of suggestion.) Felipe may be the King of Louisiana right now, but Eric was far, far older, and much more powerful in his own way. Besides Eric had already been a King once in his former existence, it had not really worked out to his benefit. Felipe had not felt a thing and would forever take the credit of the statutory action. The King and his entourage had left to go back to Nevada last night. Eric could expect a visit once a month from one of the King's reps., Sandy Sechrest.

Alone at last, Eric had seized the chance for some down time, hence the golf course get away. No one would think to look for him here under this large patch of a sand trap. He had left Pam in charge of Fangtasia. He vaguely wondered what time it was? He should have brought his watch, dirt or no dirt. He listened carefully , his vampire audio was far superior compared to an ordinary human beings. He could make out the winter birds chirping mixed with the wind whistling in the trees. The rest of the daytime noises of a leaf blower and gas generator running were all overhead. Then further away the soft crunch made as the tires of a golf cart passed over the gravel. Some avid player was braving the chill to get in one last round before the threat of snow closed the course for the season..

I wonder if Sookie could "hear" me if I "called?"  
He stretched out through the bond to Sookie.

"_Lover, What time is it?".._

.He got a sudden burst of mixed feeling from her- surprise, anger, desire, jealousy, worry and longing.

She answered in her head,

"_Oh hello Eric, long time , no see. You have the nerve to contact me now, after weeks of silence, only to ask me what time it is? I've been worried sick, wondering how you were?, what was going on?...Wait!, I really don't want to know. It's all Vamp politics anyway. Hold on, he felt her pause reading the clock upon the wall in her bedroom. It's 2;45 in the afternoon, I was getting ready for work..Where are you?, why don't you have your watch on? Why are you awake so early? Fear flooded over her. Are you?,.. are we in danger?!!!_

" Calm yourself Lover, I am fine, wonderful in fact. The King and his minions have gone back home to Nevada. I wish to see you tonight,

(translation I wish to have sex with you tonight_.)_

I'll be there at dark. Until then Lover. They had "heard" each other easily. Sublime.

Four more hours until sundown. He quieted his mind to complete the recharge of his supernatural batteries. Absently he wondered if he would have the dream again? Could it be more than just his libido creating the recurrence ? It may be a sign, a warning that something was not as it should be. He hoped it was not a fried connection or something bizarre like that, aka Elvis (Bubba.) Eric's brain had been traumatized enough over the past few months, not even death had effected him this much.

He had experienced flashes of insight before, his vampire magic mojo picking up on vibrations not to be ignored. Others had hinted that they shared this side of their affliction with him, but only the very old and the very powerful ones, like himself. For the most part it was an unspoken agreement not to openly flaunt this talent when amongst the younger vampires. Eric was talented at many things that he kept hidden.

* * *

Sookie had been in the shower going through her normal routine of preparing for work. Wash hair, rinse , apply conditioner, scrub face and body, shave legs and armpits while waiting for the conditioner to soak in a bit. Just as she stuck her head back into the warm spray to rinse her hair again, a wave of desire swept over her from out of the blue. It was so strong that it nearly brought her to her knees. Eric !

O.K , it wasn't some random rush of primal craving, the out of the blue in this case was a vivid illusion of Eric's blazing blue eyes piercing into hers as he pounded into someone ?, her?, like a bucking wild stallion. Seemingly with a mind of it's own her hand reached down to rub against her nub.. That one quick touch of stimulation was all she needed, in an instant she was coming, hard.

"Holy Christ!," "God Damn blood bond !",

She cursed breathlessly. Then feeling guilty about taking the lord's name in vain she whispered,

"Sorry Jesus."

Shaking as she shut the water off she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her . It was the middle of the afternoon , Eric should be sleeping.

What the hell was he doing?, more importantly who was he "doing it" with?

Jealousy, and hurt flared in her chest, redding her cheeks as tears stung her eyes. This situation of their's was impossible.

" I miss you so much and I know I shouldn't",

She whimpered into the empty room. To hell with him, he could do whatever, with whomever he wanted to, it really didn't matter to her. He hadn't called her himself in over two months. Oh, he had Pam check in with her weekly with phone calls, and he had texted Sam often. Once he even sent Bill over to Merlottes to speak to her and then report back to him.

She shut her eyes, dried her tears and began toweling her hair to calm down. Resolutely she decided to put all thoughts of him away for the rest of the day. She reinforced her mental barricades to block the bond, instead of a live hot wire between them , it mellowed to a slight hum in the background of her brain. Shit! She had to hustle or she would be late for her shift at Merlottes. Then ripping through her barricade like it was flimsy tissue paper Eric's sexy, sleepy, sword of a voice asked,

" _Lover, What time is it?"._

.It was 2;45 P.M... . After their brief mental "conversation" she knew there were no more reasons to postpone the inevitable. She would see Eric tonight , face to face and they would have their _important_ _discussion_ about the future of their _relationship_. It was going to be_ a _longnight_._

Merlottes was busier than usual for a weeknight. It was packed in fact. But Monday had sort of become the new Friday after Sam had bought the coolest forty two inch flat screen plasma TV. (That he proudly hung behind the bar.) Every football fan in town scrambled to get here, find a seat, and order their food before the big game started. Yep, Monday Night Football was a great success. Sookie was happy for Sam, her feet weren't so glad.

Sookie was hurriedly serving table nine's order .

"Here you go, the bacon cheeseburger basket with a coke," " and the chicken tenders with a salad, ranch right?..and a sweet iced tea.". Here's a new bottle of ketchup and some mustard, napkins..is there anything else I can get for you? "

She smiled widely feeling suddenly all warm and fuzzy. She turned around and saw the reason why walking through the door as if he owned the place. Eric the viking vampire quickly surveyed the restaurant and the bar. Everyone had pretty much stopped what they were doing and were staring at him in awe. Even the football fans switched their gaze from the TV to Eric, (and that was saying a lot.) He was rather mesmerizing.

His long hair caught the light, reflecting it's golden radiance, his skin glowed palely, his blue eyes smoldered dark and intense. Wearing an expensive navy silk shirt topped with a black leather jacket he looked like a model right out of a GQ catalog. Both pieces were expertly tailored to accent his wide shoulders, sculpted chest and muscled arms. Black jeans clung to his long strong legs, the large intricate bronze buckle on his belt still not completely hiding the abundant bulge behind his zipper. Heavy leather boots completed his ensemble. He smiled wickedly at Sookie and strode straight towards her .

"_Lover_!_I've_ _missed_ _you_ !"

With that he swept her up against him , nearly crushing her in his embrace as he bent to kiss her passionately.

" Oh God !,"

Sookie absolutely melted, it felt so good to be in his arms!, he smelled great!, he tasted even better! We shouldn't be doing this here in front of everyone!. Oh to hell with it !

The empty tray she had been holding with her fingertips dropped to the floor as she clung to him, hungrily kissing him back. His hands roamed over her and he cupped her bottom lifting her up off the floor. Eric had no qualms about an audience, Sookie however flushed bright red as a roar of

"Whoo Hooo! You go girl !!!

Rang out from the bar.

* * *

Friendly laughter followed. Then the cheering section erupted for a different reason,

"All Right! Touchdown!" New Orleans Saints ! " " No way!, that was out of bounds !, that ref is blind!"

An Atlanta Falcons fan yelled. A whistle blew shrilly from the T V's speakers.

" Hold on , there's a flag on the play, the instant replay will determine the point. "

Sam held his hand up motioning for everyone to quiet down a bit. Glancing her way ,

"Ah Sookie sweetie pie?, will you two move out of the way?, the customers behind you can't see" .

She stopped kissing her vampire ( whose fangs had ran out) and she sort of kicked and wiggled her dangling legs..

"Eric, honey, stop it, put me down, please. " " We're in the way of the TV"..

Faster than the blink of an eye Eric carried her using his vampire speed to move them. They were now in the hallway near the back of the building by the restrooms. The employee entrance door was only a few feet away. She lowered her mental shields a little to try to sense the mood of the crowd after they just witnessed Eric's otherworldly show. Nope, nadda the only "program" that was on any patron's mind was the football game.

" Go Saints!, I hope they win I got fifty bucks riding on this game", " I wonder if it's gonna go into overtime?, I gotta be at work in an hour, I could try to get away with calling in sick.", " That sure is a nice TV , I'll have to ask Sam where he bought it, hell if he can afford it, I should be able to.", " Shit I spilled my beer, time to get another pitcher, waitress,where did she go?" " "Probably left with that big rich guy, lucky son of a gun." " I asked for extra mayo on this sub, but I think all it's got on it is the regular amount." " I gotta pee, where's the ladies room?" " Oh , there's that big blond stud muffin, crap she's still with him too." " Oh well, I'm too old for him anyway".. He'd make a great boy toy though, ha, ha, ha." " I'd better not have any more to drink , I have to drive Joe home, I don't need another DUI."

No one was thinking about Eric in a negative way at all, (she would have to tease him later about being called a boy toy at over a thousand years old and counting.) All they wanted from her was the usual waitress stuff. I guess it was true, the local vampires, or at least the ones from this state, were now included in the regular folks, good ol boys category.

* * *

Sookie grinned at Eric, then she remembered the unexpected afternoon rush of lust she had felt from him. Her smile slipped and Eric looked concerned .

" What's wrong?", " Come on _Lover, _let's leave_ this establishment _and go back to your place."

Eric was wrapping his arms around her again.

" I'll have to go ask Sam if I can take off a little early, we're awfully busy,"

Sookie informed him a tad testily..

"_Please_ _Lover",_ he said please , Eric never said please. Sookie caved.

" Let me make sure Holly and the new girl are OK with busing my tables later."" Give me a few minutes to check in one last time with my tabs, they're probably ready to tally up for the night. "

She wanted to get the tips that she had earned before Eric had interrupted her good service.

"All right _Lover_, I'll wait." " But try to hurry, or I'll begin to think that you're all work and no play," "and that would be sad because I know how much we both need to _play_ right now."

He had released her from his arms but ran a finger lightly across the nipples of her breasts and down her stomach. Oh yeah, he was gonna jump her bones again, the first chance he got. And damn her eager body, she was dripping wet from her nether regions as she watched him waltz that perfect butt of his over to sit down on a stool at the bar. Sam greeted Eric politely, Eric asked about the game's score and ordered a true blood. Just one of the guys.,sigh

Not long after Sookie was finished with her customers. She had made about $60.00 in tips, not too bad all things considered. She went to thank Holly for her help, promising to cover for her when she needed an early out next week .(Her little boy's parent teacher conference.) Popping in Sam's office to grab her coat and purse she stepped into the ladies room for a quick potty break. She used a stall, washed her hands in the sink, looking in the mirror she saw that her pony tail was crooked. She might as well take it out, Eric preferred her hair down anyway. Running a comb through it to get the tangles out she tucked the green scrunchy into her purse. She decided to lightly touch up her make-up, some powder, blush, soft eye-shadow and a new strawberry kiwi lip gloss. A spritz of Obsession perfume and she was good to go.

Her tan was still holding up well, her peaches and cream complexion glowed with health. She was never one to over do it on the cosmetics, her style held a fresh faced appeal.

* * *

As she approached the bar Eric rose from his stool and like a proper gentleman he reached for her coat, held it up, helping her into it. He was standing behind her and carefully freed her long hair from beneath the coat's collar, gently threading his fingers through the silky tresses. Then he leaned in to whisper in her ear,

" Thank-you, it looks glorious when it's loose, and you smell delicious, _Lover_."

He noticed everything she had done. Sookie smiled as Eric took her hand in his.

" Night Sam, I'm leaving now, See you later."

Sam was standing behind the bar mixing drinks, he pivoted, pulling his attention from both the blender and the TV.

" Oh yeah, goodnight Sookie, night Eric, have a good time."

He smiled waving them off and returned to watching the game. Out the employee door they went. Strolling in the parking lot hand in hand Sookie tugged one way, Eric the other. Their cars were parked several spaces apart.

"Do you mind if we take my car?"

Eric had actually asked her. Though he was considering her used Malibu with an ill disguised groan of distaste and a raised eyebrow.

" I'll retrieve it for you later, or you can use the Corvett tomorrow, that is if we're not done _talking_ until morning."

He managed to look completely innocent with big sad puppy dog eyes...for all of six seconds. Then his face cracked into a sly utterly Eric wicked grin. Sookie just laughed rolled her eyes and headed for the passenger side of his baby, his red convertible, ultra sleek, super fast, totally him, sports car.(At least he did have the top rolled up, a nod to the weather.) He didn't really mind the cold wind blowing his hair around , but Sookie did.

Eric was opening the car door for her before her hand had even brushed the handle-(vampire speed again.) Once she was settled into the luxurious leather seat, Eric reached across her, buckled the seatbelt and planted a luscious kiss on her lips. He was in the driver's seat before you could say Dale Earnhardt. A turn of the key and the car's powerful engine thundered to life. Since Eric had expensive taste, the car was equipped with all of the latest amenities and gadgets. The stereo automatically came on, Eric's I-Pod was set on a random shuffle of his favorites list. Sookie picked it up and began browsing through his album files. Eric put the car in gear and they nearly flew out of the parking lot, tires squealing. Eric drove they same way that the warrior in him fought, fearlessly unrestrained, unerringly accurate, and very, very fast.

Come to think of it, he did a lot of things in his life that way, Sookie snickered.

* * *

One of the I-Pod's complilation lists was a file titled Sookie's songs.

" Hmmm?"

She clicked on it and a song she didn't recognize started to play over the car's excellent speakers.

" _Sweet_ _little_ _words_ _made_ _for_ _silence,_ _not_ _talk,_ _young_ _heart_ _for_ _love,_ _not_ _heartache._ _Dark_ _hair_ fo_r_ catc_h_ing t_he_ _wind,_ _not_ _to_ _veil_ _the_ _sight_ _of_ a co_l_d _world._ _Kiss_ _while_ _your_ _lips_ ar_e_ _still_ _red,_ _while_ h_e'_s _still_ sil_e_nt, _Rest_ w_hi_le _bosom __is still untouched, unveiled. Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool. Drown into eyes while they're still blind, Love while the night still hides the withering dawn."..._

It was a haunting and beautiful slow ballad. The male singer's voice was rich and deep, yet soft with tenderness about his love. Sookie could pick out a violin leading along with nearly a full orchestra of other instruments. It sounded vaguely Celtic.

" Who is this Eric?"

she asked.

" They're called Nightwish. They're a Finnish symphonic metal band from Kitee. "" Do you like it?"

Sookie listened some more,

"Yes, it's lovely, a tad different, but nice." " Are they a vampire band?"

Eric smiled at her in an odd way,

" No, I don't believe so"." Not anyone that I know of ..yet.. "

Sookie shuffled through the list of song titles organized in "her" file, I wish I had an Angel, For the Heart I Once Had, A Final Dream, Amaranth, Ever Dream, Wake Me Up. None were any tracts that she herself owned or had ever even listened to. She flipped on a dome light in the dash so that she could read the small screen better.

"Eric, why did you title this file under Sookie's Songs?", " I didn't recommend any of these to you, did I?"

In the dim beam of the dome light Eric actually appeared to blush, how that was possible Sookie wasn't really sure,( he was always bragging about having seen it all,) but he definitely looked embarrassed. He averted his eyes and pretended to concentrate on the road. She knew he was dodging her question.. He could drive with his eyes closed if he wanted to, with his vampire vision he hadn't even turned on the headlights. (As usual.) What was up? Was he angry that she had peeked into his music files? Finally he answered her,

"Those are all songs that remind me of you," "I listen to them when I am _missing_ _you_ _madly_."

Then he locked his eyes onto hers and as serious as a heart attack added,

" As you can also tell, they're all on the most often played and highly rated categories as well".

* * *

Sookie was dumbfounded , nearly speechless...Eric had insisted that he had missed her, but she had assumed that he had just been trying to be polite, (and hoping that she would agree to have sex and share blood with him again.) Now here he was admitting to downloading a bunch of ??? for lack of a better word, _Love_ _Songs _under her name. Of course what constituted a romantic theme for Eric had a bit more of a darker edge to it than most people's would. The first ballad had ended and the second song came on,

" _I wish I had an angel, For one moment of love, I wish I had your angel tonight._

It nearly blasted Sookie out of her socks with it's goth rock inspired beat. The lyrics were a little daunting, did Eric really think of her as an angel?

_Deep into a dying day, I took a step outside an innocent heart, prepare to hate me fall when I may. This night will hurt you like never before. Old loves they die hard, old lies they die harder. I wish I had an Angel for one moment of love, I wish I had your angel, Your Virgin Mary undone, I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust, I wish I had your angel tonight..._

That part sent a shiver down her spine, she wasn't sure if it was from carnal knowledge of Eric's bedroom prowess or pure unadulterated fear. Wait a minute, a crazy idea was forming in her head.., Maybe Eric had been listening to his Sookie list, and missing her sooo much,..that he had performed a little _Sexual_ H_ealing_ (thank-you Marvin Gaye) upon himself earlier this afternoon. That might explain a lot...Sookie really liked Marvin Gaye. She had to try to find out whether he had been alone then or not.( The viking not Marvin.) She wanted to know where she stood with him, to trust him fully again. Not as her beautiful cursed Eric, but as he was now, the real Eric Northman..

* * *

She tried a casual approach,

"Eric were you by chance listening to your I-Pod before you "bonded me back" to ask me what time it was this afternoon?"

" What?,"" Why?", " No? Ha, ha.., no I had went aground to sleep," " I don't think soil would be very good for the headphones,"

He laughed again stroking her earlobe.

" You went aground!",

Sookie was surprised,

"You never sleep underground!", " Were you alone?" …

Eric gasped !

" What ???!!!" " Of course I was alone, that's the whole point, safe , secluded, undisturbed , sleep, like the dead , like a vampire. " "Sookie?",

He stared at her intently,

" Something is cooking in that lovely over active imagination of yours." " If you want to ask me a question, if you have an issue with me, just come right out and say it." "That is what tonight is all about, a new era of open communication between us". " Besides, I always adore it when you are direct."

" All right Eric, you asked for it!" "This afternoon I was in the shower getting ready for work and all of the sudden I was hotter than hades and feeling, you know, frisky, I had a, a, a ",

" An orgasm ? " You were pleasuring yourself?"

Eric's sardonic approval widened .

" No!, you perv !,"

She slapped his arm, not that he even flinched.

" Oh ! Me thinks thou lady does protest to much!"

Eric roared with laughter.

Sookie glared at him.

" No orgasm !, not yet !,"" I mean, I wasn't diddling myself," " Well I did later, when you, you, Ooooh you are so incredibly frustrating! Shit! "

She stammered and cursed when she was upset. Eric was thoroughly enjoying it. Sookie closed her eyes to calm down, counted to ten, then opened them again.

" Let's just say I had an event," "Well I don't know what it was really, my telepathy isn't supposed to work on you vamps."Maybe it's because of our whole blood bond thing, " "Oh fu....fiddlesticks !", "O.K., I received an extraordinarily ,vivid, detailed vision in my head of you, staring into my eyes, and...We, we were having incredible sex, at least you were, with _somebody_ !", " A _somebody_ who was not _me_!", " Cause Duh!, I wasn't really there with you, I was in _my_ shower. !" It was so intense that all I had to do was barely touch myself and I came,"

she snapped her fingers, snap

"like that." " Eric", " "If you really were alone like you say, then why did I pick up on such a strong "horny" vibe from you right before you asked me , " _Lover_, What time is it?"

Sookie added wistfully,

" Maybe I'm not the only one who touches themselves when they're lonely ?"

* * *

Eric's smug satisfaction faded from his face. With a painful expression she had never seen him wear before, he rasped huskily..

" I was dreaming as I slept," " it's true that you must have sensed it through our bond as if it were real."

" You mean..like a wet dream? "

She gaped idiotically, rubbing against his leg, playing the feme fatile, trying to tease him into a better mood. It wasn't working. He grasped her fingers in his and brought them to his lips, they were both trembling slightly.

"Not a wet dream, per say, but close...oh so close."

He swallowed hard.

" Our bond," "It appears to be growing much more powerful and far reaching than I thought possible." " You are now able to see even into my dreams,"

His voice sounded strange, thick with conflicting emotions...She didn't know why but she wanted to cry.

" Is this a bad thing to occur between us ?", "Our bond getting so strong and everything?"  
Eric reassured her,

"_No_ _Lover_, _only_ _unprecedented_." " We are already able to read each other's thoughts at will," " We are no longer limited to.. how did you put it before?" " Just occasional spurts of deep emotional outbursts."

Sookie lowered her lashes,

" I didn't realize you knew about those times ."

Eric patiently reminded her,

"The bond works both ways Sookie."

She commented defensively,

"Don't you all constantly _talk_ to each other in much the same way?"

"Yes, but you are human."

Sookie continued ,

"And I thought vampires didn't dream,"

she hushed as he struggled to help her to understand his dilemma . Eric's answer was frightening,

"Most do not, at least after their transformation immersion is complete." " I hadn't actually dreamed in over nine hundred years...until six weeks ago."

" What are they about, your dreams?",

she guessed she knew the answer to that question,.. herself, his past life. She needn't say it, he did.

"Yes, you _My_ Lo_v_er, and my past, including the time before I was turned vampire, and the years right after." " I cannot fully explain why my dreams have returned, it may be a residual effect due to Hallow's interference, possibly a reaction to recent stresses concerning the King's takeover, or they could be nothing except a fleeting fantasy fed by your seductive charms ."

He caressed her arm inviting her to snuggle in next to him as he drove.

" For the time being the answer eludes me," " I am ..ambiguous at best." " But you have to understand", "it is a sign of a change for me," " some kind of internal flux", "a warning perhaps", " I have had flashes of foreboding before." "Ones I cannot ignore, correction- ones _we_ cannot ignore"

* * *

" Sookie, since we are so closely linked now, you must be extra vigilant, if you sense anything unusual , anything at all , you have to tell me right away." "It is for your own well being that I'm going to ask you this." " "I want you to come and live with me in one of my safe houses.", " This is our best protection against any outside forces that may intend us harm."

"Eric,!" " I can't just up and move in with you" " What about my house?" , " My job", "I..., "What would people think?"..

Eric silenced her argument with one grand quote,

" Like your favorite character from that old movie that you watch so often, Rhett Butler"," Frankly Sookie I don't give a damn !" Let those fools think whatever they like, as long as you are alive and by my side. " " Please, hear me out, I need to say this to you." " Sookie", " I owe you an apology". " I have made a grave error in my decision to maintain a distance from you over these last few months." " I know that I hurt you, and that was never my intention."" I'm so sorry" " I believed that the less attention I gave to you, the safer your life would be." " You have to admit that it seems to have worked, " " You've had no real problems from anyone in all this time have you?"

Sookie shook her head, "no problems".

He continued,.

"Not from the vamps, the were's or the shifters?"

Eric listed them in order..Sookie answered him honestly,

" No, everything has been pretty normal,well normal for me anyway."

Eric absorbed this , " Good", " that's good."

Now Sookie was irritated,

" Eric, since I'm now so far _off_ the supe radar ," "Why on Earth would I want to move in with you and become a target again?"

She searched his face waiting for him to reveal his real reason for wanting to see her tonight. A part of her was praying,

_Just,_ _say, __it,_ _Eric_, _say,_ _those,_ _three,_ _little,_ _words_ ,_that,_ _you've,_ _never,_ _said,_ _to,_ _me_, _make_ _my,_ _heart,_ _sing_.

She was so sure that she finally had him figured out. He was such an actor , pretending to want to talk about their relationship. Ha! All this time he had probably been trying to figure out how to use her in one of his freaking Vampire political moves. She should just put out a "feeler" and read him using her telepathy, thanks to their all powerful blood bond he was no longer a closed book to her. Something had to be up?, Why else would he want to keep her so close to him all of the sudden?

Then it hit her like the proverbial ton of bricks, Eric Northman,big bad vampire, viking warrior, was a little afraid of her, telepathic, petite, human waitress, Sookie Stackhouse. Frightened vampires were a lot like a wounded animal, sometimes they would let you help, other times they bit your hand off. If it weren't so eerie it would be laughable.

* * *

Her hold over him via their bond was as strong as his was over her. They were each other's ying and yang. Could he be testing _her,_ to see if he could trust _her_ , with _all,_ _of,_ _his,_ _secrets ?_

"Sookie,"

Eric pleaded,

" Do you still trust me as before?"

"Yes, " she answered him, " God knows why, but I always have."

Eric was still holding her hand, stroking it softly .

" Have I ever lied to you about anything truly important ?".

" No, not really."

Sookie's eyes met his.

" Let me ask you a question", "Do you trust me, really , totally trust me?"

He didn't hesitate a millisecond,

" Yes, as always _Lover_."

It didn't sound like he was lying, it didn't feel like he was lying. A sliver of a feeler crept out , she brushed his mind, with a feather light tickle, he was telling her the absolute truth. He trusted her. Astonishingly It was himself that he was unsure of, Why? She floated out like a soap bubble in a breeze. Eric was still working to convince her to go along with his plan.

" Haven't I always put your safety first, above my own?"

" OK, yes, more or less."

She owed him her life on more than one occasion, of course she had rescued him a time or two, so they were even on that score.

" Wouldn't you agree that I am an intelligent leader with sharp instincts?"

"Yes, sharp like your fangs. "" Mr. Modest too, "

She snorted, she couldn't help but grin.

" I don't imagine you could have survived as long as you have if you weren't."

He was pretty amazing to her..

"Sookie", " All of my instincts are screaming at me to be on the alert, and to keep you with me at all costs. " " I will beg if I have to."

That would be a first, he had never begged for anything in all of his _life_.

"Stay with me for a while, until", "what's the phrase I'm searching for" ?," my _gut_ tells me that it is safe for you go back home. " " Think of this as a vacation," " I will see to it that you enjoy every luxury available to me ."

Eric's hand stopped stroking hers, and he entwined their fingers together tightly.

" Uh Oh, here it comes",

she held her breath.

"You must promise me one thing.." "Because of my current "_dreamer_ _status _, for lack of a better term," " If I start to behave in an unstable errant manner" , "if you fear that I have become a danger to you myself, " "Then you and Pam must send me to my final death yourselves, to free her , and sever _our_ blood bond."

* * *

In no way did she see that one coming !, She should have barged right into his brain when she first realized that she could.

"No!!! "I refuse to accept that as an option !," " We will research this whole stupid dream issue together." " I won't harm you Eric!," " I can't !"

, Is this it? The test , Would she have the courage to slay him if she thought her own life was in danger.?. She did not ever want to have to face that choice.. If Eric met his final death at her hands, then she doubted that she would want to live any longer herself. Sookie was weeping now, she had to tell him, to say the words even if he didn't.

."_I , can't, hurt, you! ,because, __I,_ _love,_ _you, __Eric_!,"" _I, __am_ , _yours_ ! "

The red Corvett came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road, beyond the realm of human sight he moved, unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her to him. Kissing her over and over again, with unbridled abandon, his eyes glowed a blazing blue and his fangs flashed. Eric was releasing every pent up ounce of the passion, doubt, worry and fear that he had been bottling up since the King's Coup...and perhaps even before that...a millennium before. He held her quivering chin and peered into her eyes,

"_Sookie !,_ _Stackhouse!_ ," _"know,_ this!", "_I, __love , you!, with, everything, that, I ,am !", "I, am now, yours ,as, well !"._

They were moving from deep kissing to heaving petting and on their way to clamoring to remove any barriers of clothing between them. ( All in about sixty seconds.)

* * *

Eric had divested her of her coat and was running his hands up under her T-shirt. He deftly unclasped her bra and began caressing her breasts. His eager hands tweaked her nipples and his tongue flicked out for a taste. He grazed a fang across the tender pink flesh sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine. He opened his lips to suck on them, one at a time, into his hungry mouth, not yet biting to break the skin. Sookie moaned ,

" Oh Eric that feels so good!",

Her breasts were twin tingling peaks of need sending coils of heat straight to her core. She was practically straddling him as he sat in the driver's seat. There was no mistaking his intense desire, his fangs had run out completely and the seams on his jeans were strained almost to the point of bursting . Sookie struggled to loosen his belt, the huge bronze buckle that he always wore clanked against the gear shift. Vaguely she hoped the car's interior hadn't been scratched. Carefully she pulled down Eric's zipper, no underwear big surprise. This freed "Mr. Happy" who sprang forth at full attention. Eric growled deep in his throat as Sookie stroked him,

_"Lover,_ I want you like never before!"

He flung her bra and it caught to hang on the rear view mirror like one of those silly cardboard Christmas Tree air- fresheners. Using his vamp strength he ripped her Merlotees white t-shirt in two , the tattered pieces falling to the floorboard. At the moment Sookie didn't even care, she had a dozen more just like it at home. She tried to jockey her position better so that she could remove her black slacks and thong .

"Lay back _Lover,_ "

Eric commanded. Sookie slid over the gear shift again, ouch!, crap it had poked her in the side. She kicked her tennis shoes off and put her feet in Eric's lap. Eric had grabbed her feet and began to lick her toes.

"That tickles!",

She laughed . Grinning wickedly he let go of her feet and leaned over to peel her uniform pants down her legs. Eric stuffed them along with his leather jacket between the two seats. That was clever, it created a little cushion over that pesky gear shift. Her thong landed somewhere on the dash. Sookie climbed back over to Eric, unbuttoning his blue silk shirt. " God !, his chest was so magnificent.

" Take it off Eric, "

She mumbled into his mouth as he was kissing her. She itched to feel his bare skin against hers.

* * *

He complied happily, disposing of his shirt and shoving his jeans down to his knees.

_"Now_ _Lover,_ I need you _now!",_

He moved to lower herself onto his lap. Eric's large hands encircled her waist to guide her.

"Look into my eyes _Lover_,"

Eric whispered. That was his turn on, his thing. His eyes were blazing blue flames. He smiled,

"Now yield to me _Lover_."

Sookie hushed,

"Oh I'm yielding alright.""Yes!, Oh sweet Jesus!",

Sookie was reminded all over again exactly how blessed Eric's gracious plenty was.

" Ah!, that's right _Lover,"_

Eric groaned ,

"Open up for me fully, " "all of you." " I want to drink from the fountain that _is_ you ."

Suddenly Eric was in her head as well as her body. "Tonight I will teach you just what loving me can really be."

As they united physically, two parts becoming the one whole, their minds merged. Sookie was enveloped by images flowing from his hidden depths. He showed her an ancient world born of fire and ice, of exploding volcanoes that sizzled and cracked the frozen glaciers. The opposing forces creating one of the first natural hot springs. The steaming water inviting a primitive couple wrapped in garments of heavy wool and cloaks of fur to join together. They acted out of an instinct for survival and the basic need to love and be loved. The man looked so much like Eric, with blond hair, longer and a bit untamed. His beard was thicker.

Sookie could feel his heart beating hard and fast deep inside his chest, his skin was tan and warm. His scent wild and raw, hints of forest pine, ocean and sky. Could this be Eric's first form?The woman was small like her, but her hair was russet, her eyes green and her ears were pointed. She was Fae! Her smell spoke of herbs and flowers and magic. Sookie should feel jealous or possibly hurt, but instead she felt a curious sense of kinship to her. The man's burning ache of need and the sensual heat of the mineral water bubbling away any of hers or the woman's cool resistance. The man took her swiftly, once, almost loosing control, then twice, the woman climaxing so hard she carried Sookie along with her, then both of them let out an urgent cry of building lust.

" Oh!, Yes, don't, stop!, Oh ! Please,! don't, stop!"

* * *

Eric let out that same cry and began to buck and rock beneath her.

" Yes!, you, are, mine!, We'll, arrive, there, together!, Lover !"

His long legs flexing, bracing his back against his car seat. Sookie rode him, up and down, bouncing so hard she hit her behind on the steering wheel. Was that the car's horn honking? It didn't matter. Another image flared between them, this time Sookie saw herself laying naked on a huge bearskin run in front of a roaring fire. The floor was rough hewed pine. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie had a weird sense of deja -vu, it seemed as if she had been in this room before, but she knew she had not. The fireplace mantle directly in front of her was a block of limestone layers that stretched from the floor to the vaulted ceiling. A skeleton frame work of rustic beams connected to walls of solid interlocking log timbers. Rectangular plates of black tinted windows formed a peak above an ornately carved door . Across from where she lay , there was a grouping of heavy leather furniture and some hammered metal tables. A chandelier of sorts made from deer antlers hung from the center rafter. Various animal skins, wooden iconic sculptures and an assortment of antique weapons adorned the space. The oldest set of all, a giant black bronze and iron sword with it's matching round, iron, ox hide and bone shield were proudly displayed above the fireplace. This had to be one of Eric's safe-houses.

The instant that she knew this Eric again was in two places at once, here in the car with her, making love to her like a demon unleashed, and there in his "hunting lodge" in her head. The sight of him as he stood before her made her heart stop and catch in her chest, clad in his viking warrior's best. A steel gray helmet covered the top half of his head, a nose bridge hid part of his face, only his azure gaze, burning with desire, and his shining fangs let her see what he truly was .

His long blond hair caught the firelight's reflection, turning it to flames. Bands of jeweled gold cuffed around his forearms, pagan painted tattoos spiraled his bulging biceps. His massive chest was covered only by his favorite braided rope of hemp tied to an onyx Odin's hammer charm and a woven sash of chain-mail. This all clipped to a fur cape that draped his back.. His abdominal muscles flexed and the wide tooled leather belt and buckle that was slung low on his hips moved from side to side as he stepped closer to her.

The short waist tunic of stitched pelts left much of his strong thighs bare, (and his pillaging intent quite obvious. ) His knee high brown suede boots laced up tightly over his long legs. He looked as if he had just stepped out of one of the cover illustrations from a romance novel, " The Horny Nordic Warrior King", or something along those lines. (Claude couldn't hold a candle to Eric's male magnetism.)

Sookie was practically drooling. Every fantasy that she had ever had of Eric dressed like this was about to come true. He flashed her a totally wicked grin and strode over to retrieve the sword from the wall. Sauntering back slowly, menacingly swinging it high in the air with long, broad sweeping strokes , he stopped and pointed it towards her.

" _Lover_, do you swear fealty to your _King_?"

He was holding the sword strategically aimed as if it were an extension of his "gracious plenty". ( Honestly, as if he would ever need any additional length to that, Sookie snickered.) He waggled his eyebrows up and down. Sookie giggled and played along.

"Oh, my _King_, I swear to always _feel_ _you_ and your _giant,_ _long_, _hard_ _sword",_

She had remained on the bearskin rug, crouched down kneeling and bowing. Then she crawled over to him on her hands and knees, wiggling her naked behind as she went. She slowly climbed up his legs, rubbing her bare breasts along his skin. When she reached the sword she stuck out her tongue and carefully licked it over and over, pantomiming that it was a part of _him. _She moved from the pointed tip upwards, inch by inch, towards the hilt of the sword's handle resting against Eric's bulge, all the while snaking her hand up under his tunic.

( I swear, the man never wears any underwear she commented to herself. )

Running her fingers through the fine hair on his inner thigh she delighted at practicing her wanton wiles. Eric's eyes were smoldering and he was nearly quaking with excitement. Sookie continued kissing and licking the sword, higher and higher, moving her hands closer and closer to the real deal under his tunic, but never actually touching it. She was having fun teasing him, after all he had taunted her often enough before allowing her a release. Once she brushed his throbbing need with a soft fingertip, he actually gasped.

She began to kiss and lick his thighs, raising the hem of his tunic, he rasped,

" Oh, you're an excellent subject _Lover_",

And began to slightly bounce back and forth on the balls of his feet. Finally Sookie herself couldn't stand it any longer, she wanted to taste him. She wrapped her hands around him and began to stroke and lick with purpose. Eric heaved the sword away from them with a strangled growl, Sookie swirled her tongue around his most sensitive spot and then opened her mouth to suck as much of him in as she could manage. Eric called out a few words in ancient Norse, hell he may have been praying to the goddess of Sookie . His legs began to shake and he reached down to stop her,

"Sookie! _Lover_!By the Gods !, You are a Siren!"

In the lodge Eric threw off his helmet and pulled Sookie down to take her hard and fast on top of the bearskin rug, the fire between them roaring hotter than the coals in the hearth.

* * *

In the car Eric thrust up into Sookie so hard that he hit his head on the roof of the car. He swore his arm flinging out to punch the switch on the convertible top. It took at least five attempts and he had activated several other pieces of the car's equipment before he managed the correct one. Given Eric's usual uncanny vampire ability to aim and launch anything with deadly accuracy, this was a true testament to Sookie's feminine power of seduction. The car's canopy started to open with Eric's final quick *click* He had to have more room to move. Sookie worried,

" We'll get too cold."

" Oh !, no! I assure you, **we** won't _Lover_, **you** are **hot** enough for the both of us!"

She took that as a compliment and let herself glide back into the erotic rhythm of the night with her vampire. The cool fresh air blowing around their nude bodies stirred them both, it was tantalizing, making love in his car, out in the open, beneath the light of the full moon, under a blanket of stars. It heightened their experience, ricocheting them towards their approaching mutual climax .

Eric had climbed up to perch his perfect butt on the headrest of his seat, planting his feet on either side of the steering wheel, he still held Sookie impaled upon his lap . She wrapped her legs around him, clinging to him as he pounded deeper up into her.

" Oh! God Eric! , Oh! Yes!..I love you so much!",

Eric's voice was thick and hoarse,

" Sookie!, it's time now ! I'm so close! I need to.." Please!".

.Sookie knew exactly what he needed

"Oh! Yes!, Baby! ..Drink ! ". " Drink ! , you've so earned it tonight !"

Eric clamped down on her right nipple, he pierced the tender skin, sucking deeply, reveling in her sweet taste, the pure essence, the beloved wellspring that was Sookie. .As he swallowed the muscles in his throat worked in tandem with the pulsing spasms in his groin....sparks danced behind his eyes.. he felt himself shudder. He was spilling his seed into her, she convulsed around him, milking him harder still as she reached her own zenith. Eric cried out in their shared modern dialect ,

"I love you !, Sookie!"

It took a few minutes for his head to clear. He held her against him tenderly, allowing her to catch her breath. He lapped at her nipple gently, letting his saliva begin to heal the two tiny puncture wounds. Sookie shivered a bit in his arms, but she was too worn out to budge just yet.

" Rest easy _Lover, _I haveyou_."_

he hushed. She had been right, it was far too cold for her with the canopy open. He would have to get her back into the warmth soon. Wait ? What the hell was that light? And who was that yelling ?..

"What's going on? "

Sookie asked him sleepily, swiveling her head around her shoulder to look behind her. Her eyes popped , now she was wide awake.

" Oh! Shit!,"" Eric!"" It's the police!" "I am so embarrassed!"

She blushed a bright red, from head to toe. Eric peered imperiously over the top of the windshield. He remembered the last time a policeman had tried to stop him while he was with Sookie. The officer in question had been a fake, a were sent to kill Sookie. Eric had taken the bullet meant for her. Not that he regretted that at all. (Saving her, not getting shot by the were.) Looking closer Eric recognized that it was Andy Bellefleur , a local detective, and he was holding a gun pointed directly at them. His police cruiser was parked about thirty feet away, facing the Corvette head on. (Eric had stopped right in the middle of the road.) The Impala had it's official lights and sirens flashing.

"Sookie?, "Is that you?"

Bellefleur was bellowing loudly .

" Are you all right?"

He screamed sharply. Eric took stock of the situation at hand. Up until that moment, he had delegated their immediate surroundings as nothing more than a nice backdrop for their evening. Danger had not reared it's ugly head to interrupt them, his vamp radar would have picked up on it even through the dense fog of their lust.

* * *

The Corvett was a clarion of noise and mechanical malfunctions. Eric was reminded of watching one of those new sci-fi movies with Pam. One where after the alien spaceship had encountered the humans alone in the countryside, . it passed over the victim's cars silencing all of the electrical energy with their mysterious transporter beams, then just after the spaceship pulled away, the cars all went completely bonkers?... Yes, Eric and Sookie had indeed behaved as if they had been abducted by aliens. Ones sent to Earth on a lusty mission from planet Sexus, to boldly go where no telepathic waitress or vampire had ever been before. Under full warp drive. OK, Perhaps there had been a telepath, but she had not been a waitress. Well you get the idea.

Eric grinned like the devil himself. Apparently they had both been so caught up in the heat of the moment that they had not noticed bumping into anything except each other. The Corvett's headlights were on high, the horn was honking, the emergency hazard flashers were.. flashing of course , the wipers were sweeping across the windshield as if they were driving through a hurricane, the hood release was ajar and pinging, Eric's I-Pod was playing loudly over the speakers, and neither of them were wearing their seat-belts..In fact they weren't wearing much at all . Eric elected to put some things to order right away, he reached for his leather jacket and wrapped it around Sookie.

" Thanks, sweety"

She whispered in his ear, slipping her arms into the long sleeves, she starting to slink down Eric's length to sit in the passenger seat. But before she could manage it Andy Bellefleur yelled again

" Hold your hands up!, Keep them up where I can see them!"

" You've gotta be kidding me."

Sookie cursed under her breath, and raised hers up, zipping the jacket shut by biting it between her teeth. Eric held both of his impressive arms up with a reluctant scowl. Then using his vampire speed he swiftly shut down most of the Corvett's accessories before Andy could even register it in his toady little brain. The reduced music level and lack of warning bells was a welcome relief. Now the only source of unnecessary noise and flashing lights were coming from the detective and his cruiser. Sookie decided she's better try to smooth things over with Andy before things got out of hand, like Eric killing him out of sheer annoyance.

" It's alright Andy,""We're fine, we were just...?"

Sookie groped to find a plausible excuse for being out there other than admitting to the law that they'd been screwing in the car like two rebellious teenagers, when Eric guilelessly cut in .

" Officer, we were only star gazing." " I apologize if we've caused any problems. " "We'll be on our way,"

He bent to leave, but Andy wasn't giving up so easily.

"Halt !, " "Stop right there **Vampire**!",

by the way that he had spat the V word out, it appeared that the good detective had recognized Eric for who he was as well.

"Don't either of you move a muscle!"

* * *

Andy Bellefleur was bound and determined to perform his duty to the best of his ability. He was also just plain old cantankerous and stubborn. Much like the entire past few generations of the Bellefleur family. Sookie irritatingly thought of Bill Compton, one of their families first progenitors. Sookie's family, the Stackhouses, had never really seen eye to eye with the Bellefleurs on a lot of issues. However due to recent events, like Sookie helping clear Andy of suspicion of murder charges when the dead body of Sam's gay, black, fry cook Lafayette showed up dumped in Andy's police cruiser.

Then Sookie assisted both Andy and his sister Portia by being an emergency stand-in bridesmaid at their big fancy double wedding ceremony. Andy was remembering that last time he had seen Sookie. She had looked so fetching in that dress. Andy blinked his eyes and blushed at that thought, then he shook his head. He had to admit that he had always secretly liked Sookie.

Hell, honestly he sort of thought of her as Bon Temp's very own damsel in distress. She was exceptionally gifted, and always getting mixed up into some kind of trouble. He felt sorry for her, what with her disability and all. Her brother Jason was a total loser in his book, and now that their grandmother Adel Stackhouse was gone, Sookie was alone and had to fend for herself. It was no wonder that all those damn Vampires in the area were trying to take advantage of her. She was too sweet for her own good, weird but sweet. Andy was going to make sure that she really was safe with that big blond brute.

Now Andy was channeling his inner Barney Fife, he grumbled to himself .

" Besides nobody," "not a smart ass millionaire", "thousand year old, bar owning Vampire", "or the flippin new politically correct", "global peace loving", " President of The United States" ," "nobody!"" Was gonna get away with parking right in the middle of the road", "in the middle of the night no less:, "without getting a citation for it."" Not on my watch, no sur-re-bob.". "That brain dead," " yeah, plain old dead" ," idiot could have caused a serious accident."

As Andy fumed he started to plod purposefully towards the Corvette, gun still in his right hand, his ticket book in the other.

"Sookie!, " " Hon,""I need to be sure that you are alright. !", " Has he hurt you in any way?" " Mr. Northman, you are going to be issued a notice to appear in court."

As Andy drew closer Sookie started to get pretty concerned, Andy was oozing indignant anger out his pores and broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear.

* * *

Eric had picked up on the little tidbit about her appearance in that stupid size eight bridesmaid dress. It had made him jealous that he hadn't seen her in it himself. Go figure. Plus Andy was belting out orders at Eric, who was starting to imagine the various gory and painful ways he could eviscerate the detective with his bare hands. If the thought of Andy seeing her in a too-tight dress was enough to drive Eric nuts , what would he do if Andy got a little peep show of her in her current state of undress,

( with only Eric's big leather coat to cover her curves?) Sookie panicked ,

" Eric!"," He's coming closer !" " I can't let him see me like this."" I'd never live it down"," Oh!" "Crap he's a baptized member of my church."

Eric looked her in the eye and smirked with his usual wickedly crooked grin,

" _Lover_, I could kill him before he would have a chance to tell anyone how luscious you look naked, not even the Good Shepherd himself . "

Sookie looked stricken, Eric couldn't really know _him_ could he? Then she got pissed, he was making fun of her. .

" No!" Eric!", "Please!, "Just get us out of here ASAP!", " before someone gets hurt!",

she stamped her bare foot on his shin.

"Ouch!"

Eric feigned pain.

" You know you are so incredibly beautiful when you are angry. "

Eric growled rumbling deep in his chest and hugged her against him.. Sookie could feel that Eric was excited again, both by her nearness at the prospect of some blood letting. He was hard as hickory already. It seemed the idea of torturing Andy was still rather tempting too, appealing to his berserker viking warrior's sense of drama. She switched tactics purring,

" Tonight's been so perfect, ""Let's not let him spoil it for us."

She gave him her best sex kitten pout and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Given that she and Eric were now able to read each others minds Sookie didn't really expect that she would have to spell it out word for word. She was wrong. In retrospect when telling Eric ,

"Just get us out of here ASAP",

(Meaning put the damn car in gear and drive away fast, like a bat out of hell fast),

clarify the definition. Eric's interpretation of her afore mentioned demand was to grip her in his vise like hold, wink and say,

" Hang on tight _Lover!"_

And vault them both straight up into the night sky, flying past the treetops and away from the shocked detective below. Sookie shut her eyes and screamed ,

" Eeeerrrriiiicccc!!!!"

Andy had barely uttered his last command ,

" Mr. Northman, you will be expected to pay any and all fines and court costs on the same day that your summons is set. "

Andy stood there stunned, staring up into the empty space blankly, with his head tilted back so far that his dorky wide brimmed hat fell off into the dust. "

* * *

"So help me God, Eric, If you drop me, "" I will come back to haunt you for eternity !"

Sookie clung to him with all of her strength, eyes squinted shut . She was shaking like a leaf, from fear and the nip in the air. They were soaring across the sky.

" Promises, promises,"" Lover, I could think of far worse ways to spend eternity."

Eric snuggled her to him tighter, to reassure her and to keep her warm, the leather jacket was flapping about creating a draft against her skin.

" You know I would never let you fall, Lover",

He kissed her tenderly.

"Well, you're too late, cause I've already fallen for you, you big _Viking_."

Sookie kissed him right back.

" Why don't you open your eyes?, _Lover_, it's a sight to behold , "She walks in beauty like the night, Of cloudless climes and starry skies ",

He was actually quoting poetry in her ear. Sookie peeped out from beneath his chin to look up into his face. Her heart caught in her chest. He looked almost angelic, with blazing blue eyes that reflected the pinpoints of the stars in their depths. His skin glowed palely like carved marble, his hair a curtain of fine threads blowing silver and gold in the full moonlight. It was brushing against her cheek, soft as a baby's would. His lips were relaxed into a small open mouthed smile. She's never seen him look as happy and serene as he did right now, up here skimming the deep lavender clouds against the black velvet expanse.

He was right, it was beyond beautiful up here, there was peace in this place, farther and farther away, from all of the heaviness that was the weight of this world. You could see the gentle curve of the atmosphere arc towards the ground. The land formed a muted woven texture of blues, browns and greens . The ribbon of twilight where the lights from town reached out to caress the darkness tinted the treetops cobalt and pink. Rippling puddles of yellow and white danced like diamonds across the surface of the water in the swamp. She could make out a few rooftops of black shingles and hers with the gray tin, then the white washed steeple that housed the church bell.

" I feel like Lois Lane",

Sookie whispered .

" I guess that makes me Superman",

Eric chuckled softly.

" More like Clark Kent."

Sookie teased.

" Heah?, do you have any idea how hard it is to fly with a woman in your arms?"

Eric laughed.

"Oh, I think Superman managed that one fine."

Sookie countered,

" Yes, but not with his pants down around his ankles."

He waggled his eyebrows.

"Want to join the mile high club?"

Sookie giggled into his mouth,

" You are insatiable "

as he claimed hers once more.

" Only for you, _Lover_, only for you."

Sookie felt him shift his hold on her, balancing her more to the right using that arm. This freed his left hand to slip beneath the jacket , it took only a few slow and deliberate circles from his long skilled fingers to get her wet and ready.

" Oh, Eric that feels so wonderful," " Can you ?,"

She lost her voice for a second as Eric plunged two more fingers into her core, pressing her sweet spot sending a wave of pleasure through their bond,

"Oooh yeees!"," I mean, can we really do this now?" "While we're flying? "

* * *

This was a new fantasy for her, one she had never entertained before. Of course, once she had toyed around with the idea of Eric masterfully taking her in the cockpit of the plane while in route on Anubis Air, but she had forcibly squelched the hot urge. They had not yet become fully bonded, and at the time she had still ignorantly considered Bill to be her boyfriend. She remembered Eric had risen early that flight, now she knew that he had been able to sense her growing attraction to him, and that he had hoped to act out her little fantasy with him right then and there. Eric's fingers began to pick up speed drawing her back into the "now" with sudden urgency. Who the heck needed an airplane anyway ?

" Oh Eric"," I want to touch you down there so bad,"

She indicated his gracious plenty with a bump and grind of her inner thigh against it. Sookie kneaded the muscles of his back and shoulders beneath her flexing fingers,

" But I'm afraid to let go of you."

Her arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around him .

"Oh! , _Lover_!" " Don't you fret", "You are safe here," " you are with me" " Just lay back and enjoy the ride", " I'll do all of the work for both of us ."

With that he replaced his long fingers with his "man-o-f steel " in one deep penetrating thrust.

" Oh! God!"

Sookie would never tire of this blissful feeling of being completely filled up by him. Eric rocked them back and forth, in a spiraling dance with the wind. Harder and faster Eric bucked into her, she bounced keeping in step with his increasing tempo. The wild thudding of her heart was the drumbeat that kept him in thrall. The sound of her breath, in and out, an aria of life, warm and alive against his cool flesh. The cadence of her pulse was the note in the chord that called out for him, to move with her music. To allow his body to be set free in it's rhythm, to rejoice in the song that was her name singing upon his lips.

"Sookie !" " Lover!"..

He was so hungry for her, his need burning in his groin like a starving child's belly. He ached to quench his thirst, to ease the parched desert of his throat with the succulent fluid of her blood. To taste her very essence, right now, while they were still high up here among the clouds. He was so close to his pinnacle, she could tell. Every fiber in his being was throbbing. He was using a lot of his power to maintain their flight and he was struggling for control over his fierce instincts to feed. She heard the strain in his voice as he fought for time.

" I didn't think it possible"," to love like this!"" You rock me to my bones woman! "

He wanted to wait for her to reach her own climax, before he released his. His eyes glazed heavy with desire, his fangs extended even further. Never had Sookie ever felt so wanted, so needed, so loved. The bond between them flared like a super nova, strong enough to tilt the Earth upon it's axis. In an instant she was coming, bursting in spasms of ecstasy, exploding over and over again inside as she felt him bite down on her neck. It was their own precious form of exquisite pleasure/ pain. He drank with long deep swallows, nearly choking as his ejaculation spurted forcefully in synchronous to her pulsating vein. They clung to each other as the sky whirled around them, Eric had started a rather erratic descent.

It had not been her imagination, when the Earth below had seemed to tilt in upon itself, it was because they had been flying nearly upside down.

* * *

Eric licked the tiny wounds on her neck so they would quickly heal.

" I'm sorry if I got a bit carried away before."

He peered into her eyes praying to Odin that he would find no reproach in them. He found only love shining back at him.

" You know I usually prefer to keep my marks on you more hidden." " Not because I'm not proud of them, or of you. "" I am, very much so." " But because I find that I want to keep what occurs between us more private, to cherish it ."

Eric continued talking to her softly as they slowly floated down.

"In fact the more I think about it," "The more sure that I am." " I don't wish to share anything about you with anyone ever again."

Eric's face looked like a precocious young child's, holding his favorite new toy away from his fellow schoolmates. Sookie snorted,

" And this is supposed to be an update to me why?"

she laughed.

" You vampire's wrote the book on not playing nicely with each other's toys,"" Though you are better than most."

She patted his back feeling like a kindergarten teacher. Sookie then clucked like a mother hen,

"Well, the only ones you will ever have to share me with are our friends and families, they love us both."

" Grrrrr " Oh, I'm certain that they love you, but they fear me",

Eric growled taunting her. She pinched him on the ear lobe. He chuckled contritely.

" Now who exactly is it that I must share you with?" .

Sookie ran off a short list of names,

" My brother Jason, your child Pam, my boss Sam, my two roommates Amelia and Octavia , my great- great grandfather Niall, and my cousin Hadley's little boy, Hunter."

Eric's eyes widened at that unexpected addition.

" She had a child?" " Nether the Queen, nor Hadley had ever mentioned this to me."

Eric didn't like being kept out of the loop so to speak. He grew quite somber all of the sudden.

"Though I can understand why Hadley would keep his existence secret to our Vampire society ." "He could have been put in danger from any number of the Queen's enemies". "Especially given the Queen's affection for your cousin before she met her final death."

Sookie preferred to agree with Eric's assessment of Hadley's situation with her son, rather than admit that her cousin had always been a selfish opportunist who had just felt it was easier to abandon her infant. Hadley had left him with her ex-husband to be raised by the poor man alone.

" Yes, " he was one of the things that I had wanted to talk to you about earlier."

Sookie murmured to Eric sadly. Her thoughts, along with her pain, had flowed into Eric via the bond without her having to voice them. Eric silently vowed to help protect this child that she cared so much for.

* * *

"Please, _Lover_, tell me everything about him."

Eric was eager to find out if his intuition concerning Sookie's invitation to come stay with him at his safe house was somehow connected to this little life.

"When did you discover this?" " Does anyone else know about him?", " How old is he?" " Where does he live?", " Who is his father?"

They were plummeting rapidly now and Eric was bombarding Sookie for more information . Sookie started to answer him, trying to concentrate on Hunter's history rather than the cartwheels forming in her tummy from the roller coaster ride Eric seemed intent on giving her. Sookie swallowed,

" Amelia's father is the one who told me Hadley had borne a child with her ex-husband Remy Savoy " " I only found out about him a few weeks ago" "Niall helped me get the address, they live in Red Ditch."" I drove out there to meet him," "and to introduce myself to Mr. Savoy." "Hunter's only four years old,""not a baby , but still so young to be without a momma. " "Oh, He's so cute Eric, ""You should see him, " " He looks a lot like Hadley did when she was tiny." "He has her dark eyes and hair."

Sookie was gushing and babbling on, she looked so happy as she talked about her conversation with him. Then her smile faltered and Eric sensed tension and worry radiating off her ,

" Eric," " He's a telepath, like me."

Eric spoke volumes with his intense gaze,

" Then he is truly a blessing." " We will watch over him together, Sookie" " Whatever he needs , " "He shall have it."

With a thudding whoosh of his heavy boots on the white gravel in her driveway, they landed. Eric the viking vampire had brought his _Lover_ back to her house. He still held her in his arms as he looked around scanning the area for any signs of danger. He didn't pick up on anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he had a pleasant surprise. His red Corvette was parked off to the right, of course several large yellow tickets were stuck under the windshield wiper. The good detective Bellefleur had apparently drove it to Sookie's house, leaving it for him to use later. Eric guessed that the local tow truck must have been out on another call.

" Set me down Eric, "

Sookie squirmed,

" I want to grab my clothes and purse out of your car before we go inside."

As she gathered up her things she tossed him his blue shirt, it was pretty wrinkled up. Eric smelled it, frowned and flung it into the woods behind the house. That damn detective had been sitting on it. Not much grossed out a thousand year old vampire, but that horrible stench had. Eric was grumbling something about having to air out his car even with the convertible top down. He was searching through it making sure nothing important was amiss.

* * *

"Oh Crap!", " Wait a second Eric, "

Sookie lowered her shields, they weren't alone. She could feel two familiar brains buzzing away inside the house. Sookie strolled over towards the back yard to look for Amelia's car, yep, it was parked by the back porch. Amelia and Octavia must have returned from their Wicca gathering early. They had left that afternoon to drive to Shreveport , the gathering was sort of a Tupper-Wear party for witches. They had planned on doing some major shopping while there. Sookie had hoped that her two roomies would have been out just a little while longer, Oh Well. She slipped her thong and black slacks back on, since her Merlottes T-shirt lay in tatters in the floorboard of Eric's car , she kept his leather jacket on too.. She stuck her feet in her tennis shoes, stuffing her footie socks in the jacket's pockets.

She ran a comb through her hair, ouch, ouch, it was a tangled mess from flying around in the wind. (Literally) Heck with it, she needed a shower anyway. That bought back the memory of the best shower she had ever had, the one she had shared with Eric that first time..His fabulous butt, her face flamed pink..Would she ever get tired of craving him so strongly? He stopped rummaging in his car and smiled wickedly flashing her some fang..

" Naughty, naughty, _Lover! _Perhaps you do need a _cold_ shower!_"_

He had picked up on her mood right away and swooping her up into his arms, he proceeded to carry her through the front door. She started laughing loudly, squealing,and kicking.

" Noooo!, " " Not a cold one!" " Hot water!", " I need hot water!"

She and Eric were laughing hysterically and enjoying a few minutes of general silliness when both Amelia and Octavia came running from out of the kitchen in alarm at the noisy uproar. Coming to the conclusion that there was no great emergency, Amelia asked Sookie,

" Ummm everything alright?, " We were a little worried, " "Are you guys drunk?" " I mean I know that Vampires can't really get drunk, but I saw the Corvette in the drive, loaded down with tickets, and you were both missing in action, sort of, kind of." " What gives?"

She looked pointedly at Eric, he was acting strangely, she had never seen him laughing so unguarded like that. He had set Sookie down gently so that she could speak to her friends.

" Everything is fine, great in fact, beyond great, perfect ."

Sookie was absolutely beaming, not her lunatic, I'm crazy Sookie beam, but an open honest, blissfully reassuring smile.

" We had our big talk. "

Eric was then smiling sheepishly. Amelia was stunned, was he actually blushing? Sookie changed the subject quickly,

"What goodies did you guys get today?"

She moved to walk into the kitchen, Eric following directly along behind her.

" Honey, do you want a True Blood?"

she asked him.

"Octavia, do we have any sweet tea left ?" " I'm dying of thirst."

Sookie had just called the big blond vampire sheriff of area five, _honey_.

* * *

Amelia and Octavia hurried into the kitchen themselves. Shopping bags and boxes of all sorts were scattered across the old kitchen table. Eric lowered himself down to sit in one of the wooden chairs while his True Blood heated up in the micro-wave. As he went to move one of the heavier bags over so that he could rest his long arms upon the tabletop, the brown paper tore open and it's contents spilled out . Amelia gasped. Small irregular black onyx stones with primitive dark red icons carved into them rattled like glass marbles into the big Viking's lap.

"I'm so sorry, the bag was defective",

Eric apologized and started to sort them back into a neat pile, but as his fingers brushed across the stone's surfaces he started to receive flashed of images in his mind. He could feel the power they held, the same power that was in his Norse blood, and now in Sookie's, mixed with the blood of whomever had recently welded them. He stared at the stone in his hand, finally recognizing the altered ancient symbol as a modern rune. It had been eons since he himself had used them. His gaze met the witch's Amelia from across the table. She was the rune master!, a priestess! Eric sniffed the stone's surface, it _was_ their blood, all three of them, mixed with hair, metal, cotton, wine and..onions? The paste was painted into the etched grooves. Faster than the human eye could see Eric rose and grabbed the witch around her neck, roaring loudly,

" What have you done! ", "Gythia!"

Amelia's eyes were pleading with him to spare her, tears running down her cheeks, she gapped for breath like a goldfish out of water. Sookie was tugging at Eric, ordering him to let the witch go, his _Lover_ was also weeping. .To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Eric's face was a frozen mask, his voice a veiled hissing threat.

"The truth now!". "Or I will snap your neck like a twig!"

Amelia made a small whimpering noise trying to respond to his demand.

Sookie clutched at his arm and wailed,

"Eric!", "Please!", " She can't answer you when you're choking her like that!"

He flicked his gaze to Sookie, she was shocked and confused by his sudden mood swing from near contentment to full blown attack mode. She was frightened for her friend, but also for him.

"Why are you behaving this way?"

She was projecting a wave of love and a plea for him to calm down through their bond. He released the  
skinny witch's throat, moving his hand to grip the front of her sweater instead.

Amelia sucked in a deep breath and started coughing.

"I'm sorry!, " cough, cough, " I'm so sorry!", cough, " it was the first time we've ever used the runes.", " I wanted to try them because they come from your Viking era Eric, they're a Norse power right.?""I must have screwed something up.", "We were only trying to help."

Sookie turned to look at Octavia.

" We?", " Who's we?" " Octavia were you in on this as well?"

Octavia's warm chocolate skin chalked as Eric focused his steely glare directly at her for the first time that evening. Her mellow old voice sounded weary,

" Yes"" I'm afraid so."

She slowly let out the breath that she'd been holding and sunk into the chair next to where Eric still restrained Amelia.

Sookie probed for more, " Anyone else involved in this?"

Octavia shook her head to the negative,

" No, no one but us. "  
Her expression was resigned as she nodded to Amelia.

"You may as well tell them everything, Sookie will know if you're lying anyway."

Amelia still sniffing, her watery eyes darting first to Eric then to Sookie decided to try to explain what had happened.

"Sookie, you've been so sad and depressed lately." " And even though you wouldn't admit to it", "We knew that the reason you were hurting so bad was because you've been missing **him**_."_She emphasized the word **him **as if personally she thought that Sookie wasn't playing with a full deck_.  
_  
"We were concerned about you."

An anxious shiver of suspicion tickled up Sookie's spine.

"What exactly did you guys do?"

Sookie was more than a little irritated with her roomies . Amelia was a type A personality, an over-achiever. Though she had a kind heart and her intentions were almost always good, she had a bad habit of overestimating her abilities while practicing her craft. Hence the whole Bob the cat fiasco. Octavia, with all of her years of experience in these matters should have known better than to interfere in a friend's life.

Sookie screamed at them both, "Spill it!"

The duo of witches blurted out in unison,

" We cast a Galdr spell of truth on you and Eric using an ancient excerpt from the Sigrunn book of secrets and the rune stones."

Amelia muttered, "I found a copy of the text and ordered the stones from a Viking site on the internet."

Eric felt his innate flare of defensive rage finally start to wane under Sookie's ebb of soothing love, though now curiously their emotions were a bit reversed. While Eric was settling down, Sookie was getting rather angry. He opened his fist that had been clinching the witch's sweater, he shoved her down in another chair to join Octavia at the table. He continued standing over them, arms crossed above his chest, eyebrow raised.  
" Was this _truth_ spell intended to reveal a lie told to us, or encourage us to confess to recounting a falsehood?" he asked her point blank.

Amelia stammered ,

" Part of each I think," " I mean, " " Oh, for crying out loud!", "Everybody but the man in the moon knows that you two are in love with each other ." " You were both just too darn stubborn to do anything about it before."" Then when you lost your memory of who you were Eric, and you and Sookie had your little fling, that happened for a reason, it was meant to be." "Because you got your memory back, right?" Call it fate, call it providence, whatever. ""Heck, blame it on my woman's intuition if you want to. ""But I knew that with just a little push,"" You two could be together again, and happier for it."

Amelia was on a roll now.

"The spell was supposed to show you both the truth of your souls." "To heal using passion and sexual magic, to stabilize your relationship,"

Octavia added more,

"It was focused to harness power and banish dark forces."" It should have increased your spiritual understanding of each other, your intuition and shared knowledge,"

Amelia jumped in then,

" Also it could give you increased strength, harmony, good luck and help to remove any curses or karmic debt." " Lastly it was to allow you to journey to a place of your ancestors, even the realm of the dead if need be." " I threw that one in especially for you Eric" " I wasn't sure if any of the spell would even work on a vampire." Amelia tried smiling nervously at him, then she lowered her lashed and began earnestly inspecting her nails..

Eric was confounded and speechless for a moment then he looked at Sookie , he inclined his head motioning for her to sit down next to him as he stumbled his tall frame back into his chair. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. Then he looked at the witches judiciously.

"This was no mere divination session, your spell was not ,_"screwed-_ _up,_" as you so elegantly put it. " "It appears that it worked much better than you intended, between the two of you a very powerful ritual was reborn." " I will need to know the exact details of what components you used and how you performed it." " You both are very lucky it went well considering it was your first experiment with the runes." "You have no idea the dark forces that could have been unleashed if they were not welded correctly."" Your own human history reflects that, ""Haven't either of you ever heard of Adolf Hitler?" "It has been said that he was possessed by Nordic demons.""I know it to be the case." "As it stands," "I believe that you may have altered something of consequence in me." (Good,) he thought, (that small reference really frightened the asketill out of them.) "When did you cast your spell?" "It wasn't only this evening was it?

Amelia again spoke for them both in a hushed whisper,

"No, it was about six weeks ago.""Why?"

Eric turned his attention back to Sookie,

"Because it was approximately six weeks ago that I started to dream again."

Sookie's mouth hung open, it was another O.S.M moment, an oh shit moment indeed.

Eric addressed them all.

" I will need some time to analyze your rites." "However, since neither of you are really a "Gythia priestess", a rune master, as I believed , ""I will have to insist that you both refrain from any more "readings" until one can be located. " "I assume that is why you took the runes to your "party" tonight in the first place", " Am I correct in this ?"

Octavia quickly answered him,

"Yes, we hoped to learn more about the rune's magic while we were there, but no one would help us. ""They either didn't know anything more than we did about them, ""or they were too frightened to help us once they picked up on the power from your blood mixture etched into the stones."

Eric growled ,

"Yes, I most definitely want to know how it is that you came to have some of my blood, and Sookie's for that matter."

Amelia gulped guiltily.

" Sookie, do you remember a while back when you accidentally slit your finger while cutting up the onions for our homemade soup?"

Sookie said

" Yeah?" And?"

Amelia kept on talking,

" Well, I boiled the towel that you used to stop the bleeding with in some red wine, then I added the bullet that you saved, the one that you sucked out of Eric."" I guessed that since he is so old and strong , it wouldn't take more than the few drops of the dried residue from it's shell for the spell to work, " "Plus, " " I wagered that you two have shared blood often enough, that you're probably practically the same type by now." "Just to be sure," "I also tossed in the hair from the spare brush that you lent him when he stayed here, ""I mean your hair is so close in color that I figured it was bound to have a little from each of you still in it.""That is, if you Eric ?, Um? Do vampires actually shed their hair when they comb it out?" " I wasn't positive if you did."

Amelia was rambling again by this point.

"You must have misplaced the brush, because I found it stashed under the bathroom sink." When the mixture was condensed down I painted it in the grooves on the stones as a binder." "I couldn't get the stains out of the towel though". "I had to pitch it."

Sookie made a vow to again start doing her own laundry and cleaning. She should have known , Murphy's law and all. Having the gift of an anal retentive neat-nick as her second set of hands to help out with the household chores had evidently turned into a real Trojan Horse.

Eric said a silent prayer to his gods for patience. Then he shut his eyes and appeared to go into one of his vampire down time trances. He still held Sookie's hand, she could feel him compel his mind and body to relax and recharge. Across the bond he chuckled dryly,

" Woman's intuition indeed", "Odin protect me from the most mysterious magic of them all."

Sookie admonished Amelia and Octavia in a low tone,

" Don't either of you dare move, " We're not finished here yet." She was trying not to "wake" Eric. Dawn was only a few hours away and it had been a very long night. She was bushed herself.

After about twenty minutes Eric's eyes flew open. Sookie yawned and stretched, she had almost dozed off while still sitting in her chair. Eric could feel how exhausted she was. The two witches were in the same state. Amelia had laid her head down, cradled in her arms, upon the table top. Octavia was slumped in her chair, chin touching her chest, her hands resting on her cane. She was lightly snoring.

_"Lover,_ I am going to make a few phone calls."

Eric spoke softly, rising to stand by the kitchen door.

"Send your friends to their rooms, ""Tell them to get plenty of rest,""They are going to need it for tomorrow night's activities." " I want you to do the same."

"Oh, Eric",

Sookie rose to be at his side.

"I'm so sorry, ""I still can't believe that they attempted such a foolish thing."

She bent her forehead to his chest. Eric hushed her with a soft brush of a finger on her lips.

_"Lover,"_ "Look at me." " It is not your fault,'"You have nothing to be sorry for." "I take some responsibility for this", " Your friends were right in one respect, "" I do love you, and I will never willingly stay away from you again"."Now go rest."

Sookie scratched her tangled hair,

" I need to shower first." " Will you join me after you're finished with your phone calls?"

Sookie hugged him close and winked suggestively.

Eric waggled his eyebrows at her smiling wickedly again,

" Oh, _Lover,"_"I will be there to help you with your back shortly .""I promise." "Then we will curl up in your bed until dawn.""May I use your closet _hide-y_-_hole_ as my day sleep chamber ?," " The same as before?"

"Of course,"

Sookie smiled and reassured him,

" Don't worry Eric, ""I will keep you safe during the daylight hours", " "And you can be my bodyguard at night."

Grrrr.. Eric growled vibrating softly in her ear,

" And what a delectable body you have for me to guard", _Lover."_

He gave her a love pat on the behind as he went to call Pam, to check in at Fangtasia, and to try to see if they could locate a Rune Master.

Sookie had been leaning under the pulsating shower head letting the warm spray massage away the knot of tension between her shoulder blades when Eric opened the shower curtain. His naked body and confident expression told Sookie that he had been successful in his search.

"Pam has found a priestess in New Orleans." "She agreed to come and officiate over a second ritual reading ." "She will arrive at 7:00 P.M." "We were fortunate that she was available on such short notice." "Tomorrow afternoon have your friends garner all of the same supplies that they used in the previous spell." "The Gythia will need to identify each item. " "Hopefully she can assist us with unraveling the mystery of these "dreams" that I've been having , or at the very least help us better identify the danger, and the cause of my apprehensive intuition."

Sookie saluted him military style, then comically quoted ,

"Consider it done Sr.."

She grinned and pulled him under the water's flow with her. His fangs ran out fully as he laughed at her antics..

Eric reached for the scented soap that was one of Sookie's favorite fragrances, orange and spice. She handed him the biggest sponge. They began to slowly scrub and wash each other from head to toe. Exalting in the silky feel of the bubbles foaming against their wet skin. Rinsing away the sudsy barrier between them, Eric and Sookie kissed and caressed the tingling freshness of their most intimate parts revealed along the way. Eric took his time, running his long masterful fingers through her shampooed hair, down her back, cupping her rounded bottom to probe her deeply from inside.

"Oh, that feels so good !,"

Sookie moaned.

"Don't stop!, " "Please!", "Don't stop!"

As occupied as his hands were, his mouth was working even more industriously. He licked at the water drops that collected on the tip of her nose, then the nipples on her breasts, one at a time, swirling like a cat with a bowl of cream. He moved down to rest on his knees and to lap at the dimple of her navel, this sent Sookie in to a fit of giggles.

" Hey!, Hey!, That tickles, "

She reached out to stroke his "gracious plenty" between her slick hot palms and was rewarded with a groan from him.

"Augh!,""Yeees!", " You'd make a wonderful water nymph, " _Lover_"

" I'm part Fae remember, " _Viking_!" she teased.

" How could I have ever forgotten that?", " That will never happen again..","_Lover_" " I'm hopelessly addicted to your taste."

He proceeded to show her by spreading her legs. Then adding to his repertoire of the tangible exploration of her folds by using three fingers, his thumb and tongue to _taste_ her until her legs were weak. When he added a flick of his fangs against her swollen nub, she constricted in a sudden orgasm, tangling her nails in his damp blond locks and scraping them across his back, she nearly drew blood.

"Eric!!!" "Oh! My God!!!"

That action instantly aroused him further, he leapt up and lifting her, he pinned her against the shower stall. She wound her legs around him, sticking to him like glue. Liberating his warrior persona, he speared her with his pike, his voice was thick with emotion and desire,

"_Sookie_!","_Lover_!"_You_ -_are-_ _mine_!"

Sliding into her center with one great, painstakingly calculated thrust. He paused for her walls to adjust, throbbing against her most sensitive nerve bundle. He pulled back, nearly all of the way out, then buried himself to the hilt inside her again. Over and over they traversed the crest together, sailing into the eye of the hurricane, against the frothing fray. Under the waterfall of the shower, he dove into the heated ocean that was Sookie, until he was nearly drowning himself. He was close to his own brink, but he needed her to do one more thing for him first.

"Sookie!", " I want you to drink from me!, and as your symbiont, I will drink from you!" ."You will need to have all of the strength that you can get for tomorrow's ordeal."

With a quick bite, he tore a small hole in his wrist and held it to her lips. At first her eyes balked but then she acquiesced, she wanted to please him, and to be fully armed against any trouble that may try to harm them. Latching on where he directed her to, she started to suck the flowing life- source that he so freely ached to give to her .

" _You_- _are_- _my_- _Valkyrie_!, "" _Lover_!",

Eric roared in unbound ecstasy, sinking his fangs into Sookie's left nipple, drinking ravenously, drawing deeply, he shuddered in the long awaited rapture of this, their complete, second shared feeding, and it's resulting climax. Dazzled by the ionic charge of the rush searing through their bond, Sookie felt herself letting go, coming yet again, right along with him. The chain reaction raced through them,obscuring her past libido into a dim recess with it's blinding brilliance. They pulsated together as one, with each sip that she swallowed of the sticky, salty-sweet liquid . Would she ever be the same?, could she be?, did she even care? All she wanted was to be with this man, that she loved so much, this viking vampire holding her in his arms, for the rest of his immortal infinity.

Eric ran his healing tongue over the two small puncture wounds that silhouetted her nipple. He then reached out to turn the knob that shut off the shower-head. The spray had cooled, they had used up all of the hot water. Sookie was shivering slightly, sending goosebumps over her water soaked flesh. He held her close, letting her lean into him. He wrapped her in a warm fluffy towel, blotting most of the moisture up before briskly rubbing it over her body, the light friction bringing a flush of color back to the surface of her skin. Grabbing two more towels from the storage rod, he draped one around his waist, then turbaned her hair with the other. She smiled up at him.

"Thank-you, "" My _Viking",_Her new pet name for him.

"I'm so sleepy"" My legs feel like jello."

"You're welcome, ""_Lover_, ""Now off to bed with you."

He picked her up as easily as he would a drowsy child, he carried her to the bedroom. Sitting her down on the foot of the mattress , he tugged at the powder blue comforter. She had replaced the thinner cotton sheets with warmer flannel ones. They were patterned with tiny periwinkle and white flowers. Eric smiled when he saw them, not quite his style, but they suited her.

"Come on sleepy head",

He encouraged her to crawl towards the pillows with arranged the comforter set around them .

"Are you warm enough, _Lover_?"

"Uh Huh, "

She smiled again and snuggled against him. She yawned, her eyes drooping.

"If you need me to find another blanket, I will."," Where's is your infamous hideous quilt?"

He asked stroking her drying hair. He really should brush it out for her. He knew he would do a better job of it than Bill had.

Sookie snickered half awake, she had heard his thoughts.

" Oh!, You are so bad!"

She teased , tweaking his side.

"That was my grandmother's quilt, ""It's in the cedar chest if you really want it." " And you are so much better than Bill at tons of stuff."

She giggled as he raised his eyebrow and smirked,

" Off that I am sure, "" _Lover_."

" Good-night, " "My _Viking_,"

She drifted off to sleep, safe in his cool embrace.

"Good-night, " "My Lover, " "Sweet Dreams",

he whispered in her ear.

Eric wondered if he would get to "see " any of hers before he would have to leave her bed, and go hide under the closet floor that would be his temporary day sleep chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie woke to the distinctly domestic sounds of her house- mates puttering around in the kitchen. Her senses were heightened more than usual due to her and Eric's most recent blood exchange. She could smell every bean of the coffee perking, the flame beneath the cast iron skillet burning hotly, while the bacon fried, sizzling the salty, savory meat in it's own oils and the mouth watering aroma of homemade blueberry muffins baking in the oven. A dietitian's nightmare meal, loaded with caffeine, cholesterol, trans-fat, nitrates and processed white flour carbohydrates. Good thing she wasn't a dietitian. Her stomach rumbled hungrily, she hadn't eaten since before her shift at Merlotte's yesterday . Sookie harrumphed to herself, ( Amelia and Octavia must be feeling guilty about what they did and were hoping to start making amends by fixing her a breakfast buffet fit for a queen.)Sookie looked at the clock radio on the nightstand, 3:00P.M, it was already late afternoon. Only four more hours until the Rune Master arrived, and Eric would rise before that. She should hurry and get up, but it felt so good to just lie here for a brief moment of peace. She stretched her limbs languidly underneath the covers. She had slept wonderfully, better than she had in weeks. Plumping her pillow, she reached over to snuggle the one on Eric's side. It carried his own unique masculine scent. She tapped into their bond, thank-you God, Eric was safe and sound in the hidey-hole, reposed in his deep "dead" slumber.

* * *

The weatherman on the radio was droning on about a pending seasonal weather change. The forecast was calling for dropping temperatures with a chance of snow before midnight. (Oh great, ) Sookie grumbled to the empty room, although Eric would probably enjoy it. She looked over at the window, right now the sun was still shining brightly through the curtains. Talking to herself, she reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "I'd better dress warmly, who knows what tonight could bring, and how late the Rune Master will stay." She went through her "human" morning routine as Eric called it. Emerging from the bathroom, she donned her cozy terry cloth robe and fuzzy slippers, then went to inform the two witches that they were expecting a very important visitor later, and that they had better hustle to get every thing ready for a second "ritual ." She wasn't sure whether to be excited or petrified.

* * *

As she stepped into the kitchen Amelia smiled at her and handed her a fresh brewed cup of a vanilla blend, cream with two sugars, just the way Sookie liked it.  
"Thank-you so much", Sookie grinned slyly.

Amelia looking relieved turned towards the stove and fixed Sookie a heaping plate of fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and two warm muffins dripping with real butter." Here you go girlfriend, Amelia gushed, We really are sorry about everything, Sookie" "You know that we do care about you, don't you ?"

Sookie could "hear" the honest sincerity behind her words. " I've decided to let bygones be bygones for you both , Sookie said digging into her food, mmm yummy, this is delicious she chewed, swallowed, then added , I'm sure Eric will forgive you too, in a while anyway. Especially if all goes well tonight. "

Octavia asked nervously, "So it's set for tonight?" "Those vampires sure work fast."

Sookie nodded assertively , "Yes, they certainly do. I guess Pam located a real live Rune Master in New Orleans. She'll be here at 7:00P.M. At their widened eyes, she added, I know, I know, there's not much time left to prepare, but you brought this upon yourselves, and we have to help Eric solve his ah?.. , problems. We have to quickly and efficiently get everything ready. Do you need to make a dash to Wal-Mart or something?"

* * *

Amelia laughed, " No, no Sookie, we're all set. We still have plenty of occult stock on hand. I doubt that she'll ask for something that we don't already have. Except of course for some of Eric's and your blood, and you can each donate that directly from the source, right? At Sookie's scowl, Amelia patted her arm. Don't worry, Sookie, you'll see, this should be fun . I can't wait to meet the Gythia. I wonder what she'll be like?" Amelia was off and running, buzzing around, opening and shutting the lesser used cabinets, collecting items together.

Sookie held her hand up in a stop-it motion. Amelia paused in her frantic efforts, frowning in confusion. Sookie insisted,

"This is the way it's going to be from now on, We're gonna make a pact between us, O.K. No more meddling. We're all friends here, and if we want to stay that way then we have to respect each other's privacy. I mean , I could go around and listen in on every single thought that flits through each of your minds, but I don't because that wouldn't be a very nice thing to do."

Amelia flashed a look at Octavia and her cheeks flushed pink, "I know, my bad girlfriend. I guess we sort of were counting on you to keep shielding yourself from us, so that you wouldn't find out about our spell before it had a chance to do something positive." Her mild humiliation was replaced with a heavy dose of mirth as she snickered, " In any event, judging from the unholy, beastly like sounds emitting from your bathroom last night, pardon the terrible pun, I'd say it worked like a charm!" she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer.

Octavia started fanning herself with a big round potholder, and doing her best big momma imitation, she mimicked " Woo Wee!, these hot flashes are killing me!, must be my menopause all over again! Or could it be from the furnace?, no I bet it's from the oven!" Her merry eyes wrinkled at the corners as she chuckled. As if on cue, both Amelia and Octavia started giggling like schoolgirls, dancing around the table, jangling their empty plates like tambourines and holding their spoons up in pretense that they were microphones, then they begun to sing the lyrics from a Nelly song,

" I said, it's getting hot in here !, So hot !"  
"So take off all your clothes !"  
" I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off !",  
"Oh!, let it hang all out!",  
"Mix a little bit a ah!, ah!,"  
" With a little bit a ah!, ah!"

They were being silly, laughing so hard they had tears springing to their eyes, Amelia actually snorted when she caught Sookie's open mouthed exasperated gasp,

( Oh! we are so busted!, _again_!, Eric and her must have been pretty loud, _again_! Sookie was seeing a pattern forming there.) Octavia's room _was,_ right down the hall, however she was half deaf from her dotage. She wore a hearing aid during the day, and she always took it out when she slept. And Sheesh!, for goodness sakes, Amelia's remodeled attic nook was all the way upstairs. Sookie sighed,

" You two are incorrigible!, No more Karaoke bars on your girl's night out, your inner divas are showing, crooning off key again I might ad. Sookie was now the one laughing and blushing fiercely. She threw a muffin at each of them, "let's finish our breakfast toot- sweet, you guys have a lot of work ahead of you and I've got to get dressed." Talking silently to herself for the hundredth time today she muttered as she ate, ( Perhaps moving into one of Eric's safe-houses with him wasn't such a bad idea after all. I wonder if I should wear a blouse and skirt or a sweater and slacks?)

* * *

Sookie had wasted enough time debating between trying to look somewhat formal out of respect for the Rune Master or opting for a more practical and comfortable outfit that would allow her greater freedom of movement. She laid out her choices on the bed,( a week earlier she had splurged using some of the money that she had finally received as payment for her services in Rhodes to buy a few new winter articles of clothing. ) She picked a set of satin champagne lingerie, a pair of mocha suede brushed corduroy slacks with a slightly flared leg, a soft topaz wool turtleneck sweater topped with a little bolero swing jacket woven in a brocade pattern of cadet blue and chocolate. She added argyle socks and her new Jacobean Zodiac leather boots. They were both warm and sturdy, an excellent combination if she were forced to go out in the freezing weather and heavy heeled enough to help her kick butt if need be.

She had just finished stepping out of the shower and was drying off when she sensed Eric waking up. By the time she completed rubbing some lotion into her dewy skin, he was in the bedroom standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, took her towel and pulled her against his still naked chest.

"Hmmm, is that a new fragrance?, _Lover_ . It hints of jasmine, rain and orchids." He nuzzled her neck, moving her hair to the side. He was wearing only his jeans from their "date" the night before. His prized wide leather belt was laced through the loops, but the buckle was unfastened and flopped at his hip bones. His feet were bare, his own heavy boots must still be in the closet. Sookie turned around in his arms to face him offering up a kiss. He bent to claim her lips with his. It took only a few seconds for Eric to be totally aroused, and very, very hungry. His fangs had ran out fully and he was mentally struggling to maintain his cool composure. He longed to take her right then and there. To drink, to taste, down to the last delectable drop and to lick every square inch of her sweet willing flesh. Finally to screw her hard and fast until she screamed out his name in another one of their unsurpassed mutual climaxes.

* * *

Their bodies were reacting to each other as only experienced lovers can, no longer hesitant, but set on auto-pilot for ecstasy, acquiring preeminence without further rehearsal in their passion play. They shared knowing touches of heated skin against cool sinew, exchanges of ardent mouths and tongues, the electric friction between them mounting rapidly. They were reaching the mercurial boiling point of no return. In that fleeting, scorching moment right before they merged, Eric's cell phone started to ring ,

"It's Just The Night In My Veins" by the Pretenders. It kept repeating the chorus instead of going directly to voice-mail. The sound interrupted their concentration on the maelstrom of their lust long enough for Sookie to rasp into his collar bone breathlessly,

" Maybe you should answer that?, It could be an important message from Pam."

Grrrrr, He growled rumbling low in his chest, heartily disinclined to halt their coitus, but grimly understanding that they must postpone this session until later, his _Lover's_ safety might depend on his actions. He shakily leaned to move away from Sookie's warm inviting body and her nearly hypnotic pounding pulse. Threading his fingers through his long hair and shaking his head to clear it in a blatantly "human" habit, he searched the floor for his discarded jeans, found them, plucked the blackberry from the pocket and flipped open the keypad. He knew from the ring-tone that it had been Pam calling. He read her latest text absorbing it faster than any human could comprehend, then reading it for a second time more slowly and out-loud, so that Sookie would easily be informed and not have to waste her energy by tapping into their bond mentally.

" Apparently an hour ago, Victor had sent a human errand boy over to Fangtasia with one last contract requiring Eric's signature. Supposedly it was a minor detail that had been overlooked. Pam suspected that the errand boy was another ploy for Victor to continue to try to spy on them now that the King and his entourage had left. Pam had ordered the errand boy to wait at the bar while she brought the papers to her _Master _in his office. She ducked in there, forged Eric's script expertly and sent the boy off to return them to Victor. His child, and second in command, was wise enough not to let the boy and thus Victor know that Eric was not going to be working there that evening. Pam had also found another electronic "bug" stuck under the same bar stool that the boy had sat on. No doubt Victor would have preferred for it to be hidden in Eric's office instead."

Eric looked at Sookie and shared some more of what he and Pam had been through over the past month.

"We will have to run another sweep of the entire place including the parking lot. We have already found and destroyed such an impressive array of technological tracking GPS and monitoring microphones that even 007 himself would have been envious of our team's covert ops."

Eric was growing increasingly anxious for the evening to begin. He typed a return message, his fingers a fast flying blur over the small device.

* * *

"Ah, _Lover_ , You are astute as always, it was important. What do you think of Pam's newest ring-tone? She found it amusing to annoy me by downloading it to my phone, so I connected it to her speed dial number. Pam considers the Pretenders to be "retro", although considering that she is centuries old herself the term "retro" is a tad redundant. Nearly any modern song ever recorded could be described as such by her." Eric made a wicked smirk .

Sookie teased, "I'm gonna tell her you said that, don't you know it's not polite to talk about a lady's age. "

Eric laughed, " Well, we both know Pam's really no longer a lady, so go ahead and inform her, she's bound to **whip** up a snappy comeback at my expense anyway. It's our favorite game."

(At that quip Sookie remembered meeting Pam for the first time, dressed in one of her many Fangtasia work uniforms. A dominatrix get-up complete with a crimson and black leather bustier, fish net stockings, thigh high six inch stiletto boots, and a serpentine whip at her side. When she had flashed her infamous fanged grin directly at Sookie, it had been absolutely terrifying. And now after getting to know the pastel, twin- set sweater and pearls, kind of a gal that was the **real** Pam, and not the bad girl vampire that she portrayed while at work, she was close to being Sookie's best girl- friend.)

( Eric felt the warm ripple of affection that Sookie had for his child, it did please him that they got along so well, not **too** **well** though. Sookie was his, blood bond and all. Pam respected this and would never try to drink from Sookie, unless it was to heal her again, under Eric's orders. As Pam's maker Eric's word was law, he would be within his legal rights to bring her to her final death if she ever crossed him. Pam respected this too. But Eric had always been a wise and kind master. Pam cared for him very much, and now she cared for Sookie just the same.)

Eric smiled at his _Lover_.

"Pam will be here shortly, I instructed her to arrive early and to bring me a more appropriate, fresh change of apparel."

Sookie grinned at him, (she remembered him flinging his soiled and smelly shirt into the woods after last night's brush with the law. She had been about to suggest that if he wanted to, he could borrow one of Jason's old dress shirts that still hung in the closet by the front door, along side the Benelli. Though come to think about it, any shirt of Jason's would fit Eric far too snugly, since her _Viking_ was so much taller, and broader shouldered than her brother was.) (Sookie grinned imagining Eric's bulging pectoral muscles ripping the shirt at the seams, his huge biceps flexing and his long arms hanging out past the shredded short cuffs, like a giant fair- haired, pale-skinned Incredible Hulk.

Oh, yes, Sookie remarked silently, Eric certainly had his own particular style. His wardrobe consisted mainly of expensive custom made pieces. If he ever grew bored at running Fangtasia he could become a fashion designer for the wealthy big and tall guy crowd. Sookie could picture his logo now, a sword crossing a shield at an angle with fangs in the middle, embossed over the emblem the initials V.V.W.B. , for Viking Vampire Warrior Brand, or he could try N.V. W. for Northman Vampire Wear. She'd be willing to bet that all of the fang-bangers in Shreveport, heck the entire state of Louisiana, would literally go bankrupt cornering the market on as much stock in that company as they could. Sookie giggled as she fancied Eric with his own line of men's underwear, the gracious plenty collection, not that he himself would ever wear them.)

Eric was looking at her with a mixed expression on his face, slightly bemused, somewhat annoyed. " Oops! ", he had "heard" her thoughts quite clearly. He compressed his lips sarcastically raising an eyebrow,

"Are you finished daydreaming about my lack of boxers or briefs ?"

* * *

Sookie broke out into a weird fit of giggles, she felt a little giddy, no doubt from the unresolved sexual tension still smoldering between them, and her worry over the upcoming ceremony.

"I'm sorry Eric, I guess I'm just trying to avoid thinking about the possibility of anything bad happening to you, or to us. She sobered and spoke to him from her heart, I love you so much",  
unexpected tears suddenly stung her eyes. She went to hug him again. He held her tenderly, speaking softly into her ear,

"_Lover,_ You are mine, and I am yours, We will get through whatever unfolds for us tonight, together. Now, I need to shower before Pam arrives, then I will have to consume some True Blood for strength. I fear your lightheaded sensation is due in part to your body's sympathetic awareness of my current hunger. Do you feel weak? I must feed soon, the call is quite intense right now. It was probably for the best that Pam's news stopped me from drinking from you again, for your own physical reserves. The synthetic blend will suffice for me tonight, my not being completed sated may be the edge of the blade that saves us at some point within the next few hours. "

* * *

While Eric showered, Sookie got dressed, put on some make-up and blow dried her hair. She was not in the mood to fuss with any elaborate style so she just brushed it out , leaving it flowing around her shoulders in soft loose curls. She left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to heat up a True Blood for Eric. The microwave beeped followed by a knock at the front door. Sookie glanced at the digital clock on the stove, it was six-fifteen P.M. She prayed that the Rune Master had not arrived early, she wanted Eric to have time to drink his "dinner".

Amelia and Octavia were sitting in the living-room, waiting nervously. They had both opted for more formal attire. Amelia was wearing an ankle length ebony velvet skirt, topped with a beaded ivory cashmere sweater , she'd strapped on a pair of glittery sandals to complete her look. Octavia had selected a red skirt and jacket set that hit her mid calf, she'd paired it with a pretty floral patterned silk blouse and black pumps. Amelia scurried to open the door, Pam flashed her a bit of fang, smiled and asked,

"May I come in and join the party?"

She was holding a large, heavy green garment bag in one hand, and Eric's huge antique broadsword in the other. She looked stunning, and timeless as always. Her blue eyes were shaded dark and smoky, her pale skin glowed against her ruby painted lips. Her honey locks hung straight down her back, so smooth and glossy, not a single hair was out of place. However, her gown was right out of a fairytale story, a very different look for her. It was a gorgeous, long sleeved, floor length powder blue raw silk creation, with matching satin slippers. Her jewelry consisted of gold and sapphire teardrop earrings and a companion pendant necklace that hung nearly to her waist. Over the gown, she had layered a sweeping hooded cloak woven from the finest, most pure white wool that Sookie had ever seen. Pam had the hood down right now, but Sookie could see intricate hand embroidered emblems of navy and gold thread edging the cowl, and hem of the garment. More accents ran across the back and down the front of the cloak, meeting where a gold clasp carved into the shape of an oak tree held it closed around her neck. The symbols seemed vaguely familiar to Sookie put she couldn't yet place where she had seem them before. Overall Pam appeared as if she'd stepped into Maid Marion's closet and borrowed her finest outfit.

* * *

Sookie was beginning to feel a bit under dressed until Eric waltzed into the room, his bottom half barely covered by a fluffy yellow towel. Amelia gaped and stared goggle eyed, Octavia lowered her head, covering her face with her hands and Pam just smiled and said ,

"Oh , Hello Boss, Here you go!",

as she handed the garment bag and heavy sword to Eric sweet as pie. Eric keeping his face poker straight, accepted the bundle easily with his right hand, while holding the towel in place with his left.

"Thank-you very much Pam,"

Nodding to the room he quipped smoothly.

"Ladies, I will join you shortly."

Sookie was momentarily caught off guard, then mortified, until she saw Pam, Amelia and Octavia laughing and murmuring together as a group. Amelia sent her an appreciative wink and a thumbs up sign. Sookie had to smile and her well mannered southern girl hospitality took over ,

"Pam , would you like a True Blood?, I have one already heated up for Eric, and there's a whole twelve- pack left in the fridge?"

Pam answered politely,

" Yes, thank-you Sookie, that would hit the spot, as Dear Abby says."

She followed Sookie into the kitchen leaving Amelia and Octavia to watch out the window for the Rune Master's arrival. Sookie handed Pam the warm True Blood and placed another one in the microwave for Eric. He joined them in the kitchen before the timer even dinged. Sookie's heart stopped in her chest when she saw him, he looked so handsome. Not many men could have pulled it off, but her _Viking_ was definitely **nothing** like most men.

* * *

His costume was every bit as authentically Arthurian as Pam's was. He wore a similar hooded cloak that matched Pam's, except the fine wool of his had been dyed a deep charcoal gray with burgundy and black embroidered threads forming the ancient symbols. Beneath the cloak, Eric wore a long pullover tunic of white cambric linen. Over the tunic he layered a hauberk, a knee length coat of chain-mail. His pants or braies were a form fitting black kersey, a ribbed woolen cloth that was a precursor to Sookie's own corduroy slacks. He had included his favorite belt and his boots from the night before. Along with his belt he had added a warrior's girdle of hand tooled leather, studded with pewter, it sheathed his sword at his side. Under his arm he held a spangenhelm, his very own conical Viking era helmet. Draped on a knotted rawhide strap slung over his shoulder was the oxblood leather and bronze shield. Sookie smiled at him in awe as she handed him a warm True Blood.

"Here you go, drink it all right away, and I'll heat you both up another one pronto! Pam ?, Eric? What's up with your,..um? Vintage couture ? I mean you both look outstanding !, it's just ah?"

"Wow!, Eric, aren't those the same weapons that I saw in the vision that you shared with me?, the ones from your safe- house tucked away somewhere in the wilderness of the great north woods ?"

Eric downed his entire beverage in a few gulps and licked his lips, some slight color already showing in his face. He grinned his lopsided wicked way as he accepted another bottle from Sookie. He took a few more sips, slower this time, now speaking between each one.

* * *

"To answer your questions, _Lover_, Our attire is from our past, as are my weapons. They were being stored in my safe-house on a hidden, private island off the coast of Lake Superior, U.S.A. side . Pam sent Bubba to retrieve them after our conversation last night. They are special, enchanted by a Druid Ovates spell of protection. They will never fade, crumble or deteriorate over time, at least as long as either Pam or I walk this Earth. Their power is linked to ours by blood, and they offer us additional protection when we require it. The cloak's harness the energy from Stonehenge itself and channel it to our bodies as we wear them. I felt it best to be as well armed as possible for this ritual. The Druidic symbols as they were known back then, probably share an echo of their origins with my Viking Rune Stones. The Rune Master should be honored by our ordained raiment. Plus, I promised myself that after the whole Hallow debacle, I will never again underestimate a foe welding any form of magic, however harmless it may seem. I'm afraid that includes your house-mates, Sookie."

Sookie , touched his arm. " I understand Eric, you'll get no arguments from me on that score, though I think they have finally learned their lesson about interfering in a friend's life. If you don't mind me asking though ?, How did you two meet up with a Druid Ovate in the first place?"

Pam had been drinking her True Blood when she lowered her lashes and before she could hide it an incredibly sad expression spread over her lovely face. She turned away towards the sink to rinse out her empty bottle. Her voice was soft, full of pain and far away when she said,

" He was my mate's brother, Dermot. Mairi, was my first, and only blood bonded human lover. She died while they both fought to protect us during a daylight raid from a group of religious zealots. Her spark was gone before we rose, I didn't even have a chance to turn her, or say goodbye. Dermot swore to help us avenge his sister's death, so he crafted these for us based on a replica that Lailoken, or Myrddin had conjured for himself before the great battle of Arfderydd."

Sookie was drawing a blank, she hadn't recognized any of the names. Pam frowned ,

"Lailoken was also called Merlin, surely you've heard of him?" Sookie blinked her eyes, she should have known, the most famous wizard of all, the one involved in endless legends and literature had been real, just like many of the other supernatural beings that everyone still believed to be mere creatures of myth. Pam wanted to vent, woman to woman, with Sookie.

" You have to understand, it was an era of strict social rules and moral values, most females were banned from participation in any formal activities that did not somehow involve maintaining a household or assisting in a business run by their male family members, be it husband, father, or brother. Mairi was a brilliant and independent spirit. Like me, she felt smothered, she rebelled against the conventional laws. Dermot saw this and took pity on her, he loved her dearly, as I did. He began to teach her the ways of the Ar nDraiocht Fein."

Eric went to stand by his child and patted her back gently, sending out a soothing silent message, it cheered and calmed her. Sookie had never seen him actually touch Pam in such a kind and "fatherly"way. Her heart ached for her friend, and for her own heart's emptiness when she thought about her "Papa", and her "Momma" too, both dead since she was seven years old. Then Gran, the more recent loss, Sookie missed them all. Eric's cool, deep voice continued the narrative for Pam.

* * *

" It was the year 1709, Pam and I had been "living" apart for some years. Like others of our kind, maker and child, we inevitably found that we had reached the cross-roads. Each of us wished to be able to pursue different paths. She had grown into her full potential by then, becoming quite logically cautious, uncannily beautiful and intuitive, lethal only when pressed to be. The epitome of a mature vampire, and I wanted her to be as happy as possible in her transformation."

Pam couldn't help the impish curl at the corner of her lips and the small apologetic shrug that she directed at Sookie, Eric, her proud maker was laying it on a bit thick. He ignored the action and carried on.

"When she wrote me asking my permission to take a bond-mate, I journeyed back to England to meet the woman that had won her devotion. I gave them my consent, though in hindsight I should have insisted that they wait until we were safely settled back in my then "adopted" country of France. In deference to the delicate situation of Pam and I , our "undead " condition, we all three planned to set sail together as soon as possible. We hoped to find them their own home near mine, where they could dwell more progressively. I had every intention of returning to my established shop of business and secure safe-house in Paris."

Eric's eyes were blazing blue flames as he remembered the events of that winter, almost three hundred years to the day,

"Then came the largest, harshest arctic blast to hit the humans in over 500 years, that evening as we packed for our upcoming journey, a freak ice storm buried England, indeed nearly all of Europe became a frozen wasteland almost overnight. From Scandinavia in the north, to Italy in the south, out in the east Mother Russia along with the west coast of France, all were taken by surprise. The temperatures dropped drastically, killing much of the livestock while still in their stalls, crops were ruined in the fields, rivers, wells, even parts of the Atlantic coastlines all froze solid. Anyone caught outdoors without the proper layers froze to death, many who had fallen asleep early, never woke again. Fresh food and water, warm clothing and fuels for fire, timber, lamp- oils, coal, the basic necessities were suddenly in great demand. Everyone knew that the stockpiles in storage would not last long. People began to panic quickly, fighting amongst themselves. Hording, looting, riots and chaos ensued. Most of the unrest involved the more populated cities at the beginning, but the crippling cold would go on to last three months. It did not take long for the effects to be felt in the rural areas as well. Entire herds of Deer and Elk succumbed to disease. Small animals of any sort, birds, squirrels, rabbits, rodents, all withered away. Without their natural food chain to survive on, the starving larger predators, the wolves, bears and wild cats, went against their instincts to stay away from man and his territory. The beasts crept into the towns and began to attack anything that they could catch. "

* * *

Pam's voice was clear and direct, more like her old self as she cursed,

"The damned church was no help. It was gaining more of a foothold in the politics of the day under the current Queen's regime. Everyone seemed to be at war, the Tories against the Whigs, the Catholics against the Protestants. France was considered the Sovereign Crown's worst enemy due to the Spanish War of Succession against Louis the XIV . There was a continuing push for England to join with Ireland and Scotland to become the new combined world power, the United Kingdom Of Great Britain. London was being over-run with fanatical priests and their desperate followers bent on either converting or murdering anyone who still prayed to the old gods and goddesses. They claimed the Druids, along with some other less popular religious/spiritual groups, were heretics and that a curse was responsible for the extreme climatic changes and resulting deaths. Many fled for fear of persecution, or they continued to practice their beliefs in deep, dark secrecy, forcing many orders permanently underground so to speak." Pam reflected on the difficult details of how they had managed after the brazen daylight attack and the cities insane upheaval."

" The next night, Eric and I found the priests who had murdered my sweet Mairi. Their deaths were neither swift nor neat, I had a taste for nothing but revenge by that point. When the deed was done, Eric bid me to start to try to make peace with my loss and to fight for my own existence."

" Mairi was laid to rest in the forest under a sacred oak. Poor Eric had to use his vampire strength to dig into the frozen hard soil with his bare hands. Dermot said some prayers for her spirit to seek out the embrace of the blessed Earth Mother Danu. Then he, Eric and I boarded one of the few ships that had been able to break free from the ice. Along with some other hardy, and highly illegal "rebels",( aka pirates) who had stolen bounties of rum, silk, slaves, tea and wool to trade, we sailed to the New Colonies Of The Americas. The pirates didn't ask us too many questions, their honor among thieves code or something or another. I think that they were just afraid of us. To say that they were a very superstitious lot is a vast understatement."

". Dermot guarded us as we slept during the day, and we protected him while he rested at night. He allowed me to feed from him, I was still in great physical and emotional distress from the severed bond with Mairi. His blood carried many of the same genetic markers as hers, he saved my sanity with his kindness. Eric selected a few of the slave women in the cargo hold to glamor . They remembered nothing of him when we finally landed in Jamestown."

" We hadn't been back to England again until right before World War Two broke out. Then we were forced to leave my original birthplace once more and return home here, to the United States. "

This was a part of Eric's and Pam's past that Sookie had never suspected. Now she understood why Pam had at first been skeptical of Eric allowing himself to be bonded to her, a human. Pam knew the ache of that haunting, terrible loss, what a vampire went through when a bond mate perished. Eric had once hinted that many of their race did not survive it. These two, her beloved _Viking_, and his child, they were a part of her family now. And they were stronger than anyone or anything that she had ever dared to witness. They would be fine tonight, they would have their future. Nothing in this world could change that, she wouldn't let it. Sookie failed to consider that there were some threats out there, not of this world. TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie felt her house-mate's excitement rise seconds before she heard Amelia call out,

"Sookie!, Eric!, Pam!,The Rune Master's truck just pulled into the driveway. "

Amelia and Octavia were behaving like curious children at Christmas time again, pressing their noses closely against the living room window as if hoping to catch the first glimpse of Santa, his reindeer and their sleigh. Sookie sent out a nervous telepathic tendril, trying to get a "read" on what to expect from a Gythia who drove a truck, as she opened the front door to greet her.

"That's strange? I'm not picking up on anything, "

Sookie mumbled to herself as she tugged her jacket closer against her chest to chase away the chill in the air. Of course it wasn't Santa Claus, not a reindeer in sight and the sleigh in question wasn't exactly a truck. It was a big black suburban with dark tinted windows, and whoever was inside of the vehicle was able to completely shield their minds away from Sookie's subtle probe. No alpha or beta waves that represented a human signature, no red snarls of a were or a shifter, no empty blank holes that indicated vampire brains either. (Hmmm?, Was that a federal government license plate?, and the windshield glass looked pretty bulletproof to her. The hair on the back of her neck prickled with uneasy apprehension.)

Two tall, intimidatingly fit men got out of the front seat and stood at full military attention on either side of the S.U.V.'s rear passenger doors. Both men sported close cropped hair and identical dark overcoats layered with black suits, white collared shirts and ebony ties. They each covered their eyes behind equally inky Oakley sunglasses, and wore a cloned blue-tooth headset looped around behind their right ears. They just oozed secret service bodyguards, or, and Sookie gulped at this scary comparison, M.I.B.S. (Men In Black !) As her normal, everyday, sweet, girl next door side argued that the notion was total science fiction nonsense, her **I'm** **not** **normal**, telepathic, part fae , blood bonded to a vampire side felt it's inner " Bad- Supe" alarm going off. ( Remember the old adage that today's science fiction becomes tomorrow's science fact.) With a blaring red alert klaxon, much like the robot from Lost In Space,

"Warning! Bill Robinson !, Warning!"...." In her head she heard, "Warning!, Sookie Stackhouse!, Warning!"........

Her face froze into one of her crazy Sookie lunatic beaming smiles, and as she warred with herself on what to do next, the man on the left opened the fourth door. Sookie was surprised to watch a blond haired little girl exit the backseat. Following right behind her jumped out one of the most unusual looking dogs that Sookie had ever seen in her life. The young child was bundled up snuggly in a calf length pink suede coat, trimmed in white faux fur. She wore a cute knitted angora scarf and hat set in lavender with pink and white stripes. She had matching mittens over her small hands. Her dress was crushed velvet in a warm lilac shade, cream woolen leggings and purple leather boots peaked out from under the coat's hem. She was also wearing sunglasses to cover her eyes, though hers were bright yellow plastic frames shaped like stars. They hid most of her petite heart shaped face. She didn't appear to be much older than Hunter. Her hair was long and silky, so light that it was nearly as chalky as the cuffs on her coat. Her skin was very fair, except for where the cool air had nipped it to coral, her lips, the tip of her nose, the apples of her high cheek bones.

The dog's coat was a thick wavy patchwork of muted blotches in gray, white, black and copper that ran across it's back and down it's legs. It's head and chest mane were a snowy blaze, it's ears were tipped in a jet v line of fuzz, it's eyes were a startling sky blue. Sookie guessed it to be a border collie mix or an Aussie perhaps . She couldn't tell yet if it was only an ordinary pup, or really an incredibly gifted shape- shifter like Sam. The mental barriers were still solidly in place. The child reached out her hand to the dog and they both walked directly towards the house, maneuvering swiftly to avoid the bodyguards, they climbed up the front steps. She slowed to stand before Sookie without saying a word. The dog heeled at her side, then looked at Sookie expectantly. It licked the little girl's pale cheek as a signal of some sort. The girl then took off one of her mitten's and held out her hand for Sookie to shake it in a very grown -up gesture.

In the instant that Sookie's fingers curled to gently enclose the child's tiny fist, a powerful rush of psychic energy swept through her.

"I am the one called Aurora, the canine is named Pearl. We are pleased to meet you."

Sookie was sure the **We** did not include the **dog**, ( for now anyway.) This innocents conscience "voice" was a fractal blend of a thousand other musical "voices" all blending together from somewhere out there, far beyond this Earthly dimensional plateau.

"Oh my Gosh!, **You're** **the** **Gythia**! How old are you?,"

Sookie spoke both out loud and to the multitude of beings in her mind. This little girl was no ordinary youngster. Her cognitive stamp was unlike anything that Sookie had ever confronted before. She was eerily two-natured, not a shifter, nor a were, or even part Fae like Sookie herself, but a hybrid combination of human and something else entirely "different". Something alien, something utterly "other- wordly". And that half of her was so ancient, possessing such an immense "collective hive-mind" of intelligence, that it left Sookie feeling as if she and her friends were merely a group of lowly gadflies buzzing aimlessly in front of the infinite face of God. Aurora's physical body was that of a seven year old child, however her mind was an amalgamation of hers with a nearly four thousand year old entity. One that now considered itself a holy priestess.

The Gythia let go of Sookie's hand breaking their contact and halting their "conversation". She reached for Pearl again, who barked once and looked from Sookie to the open front door, then back at Sookie a second time. She whined and scratched at the porch floor, indicating that they were ready to go inside. Sookie moved aside and the dog bolted, guiding or "herding" the child through the entryway and into the living room where everyone else was waiting. Hastily Sookie searched to see if the security/ bodyguards were planning to accompany their charges indoors. Nope, that's a negative Captain Kirk. One guy got back into the driver's seat of the suburban, probably his turn to stay warm. The other strode purposefully into the back yard to stand under the shelter of the massive old cypress tree. A lone, silent, sentinel to cover the rear, as his partner policed the front. The only thing they were missing were their jinxed red shirts.

Sookie wasn't certain if they were posted thus, to prevent any enemies from attacking the house while the Gythia was there, or to keep those already inside from ever leaving it again once she was finished with her ritual. Sookie wished she could close the lid on her worries as easily as she shut the door, at least **they** were safely secure against the increasingly dropping temperatures. The wind was now bitterly cold and snow had started falling steadily from the bleak gathering storm clouds.

* * *

Aurora was again standing still as a statue with Pearl by her side. Her back was towards Sookie as she faced Eric, Pam, Amelia and Octavia. She had pulled off her hat, unwound the scarf and stuffed her mittens into her coat pockets. The star shaped sunglasses dangled from the fingertips of her right hand. Eric stepped forward first, staring down at her in disbelief as he towered over her diminutive frame for a moment, then he dropped to his knees and bowed his head, whispering reverently in Old Norse,

" Gudrun, God's Secret Knowledge. Frig, Freya, And The Faces Of The Norns."

Pam followed Eric's example, she knelt and bowed, repeating vespers in what sounded like ancient Gaelic verse,

"Beannachd Bi, Mo Ionmainn Ban-Dia, Blessed Be, My Beloved Goddess."

Octavia and Amelia both reacted the same way, bowing and kneeling as if in prayer as well,

" The White Goddess Comes, Do What Thou Wilt Shall Be The Whole Of The Law, Love Is The Law, Love Under Will. An It Harm None, Do What Ye Will."

Sookie was somewhat disconcerted witnessing all of their overwhelming expressions of religious fervor towards this bizarre little girl/ entity, especially Eric, she could feel his genuine awestruck wonder through their bond. Sookie remained dubious and intended to reserve judgment on this whole situation until she had garnered more information on Aurora, her origins and her government connections. Maybe it was Sookie's rebellious southern roots showing, maybe she had sat through too many painful repeats of Terry Bellefleur's drunken Vietnam War / anti-establishment rants, whatever the reasons were, Sookie was wary of Big Brother, and she didn't mean Jason. Nevertheless, she didn't want to be thought of as a rude, ill mannered person. So she started to bow like she did before for the King of Las Vegas, when suddenly Aurora turned around to face her. Sookie's heart leapt up into her throat and she had to swallow several times before she could breath again.

Without her hat and scarf to cover her ears and throat you could see that the top half of Aurora's ears were tapered to a point, but unlike the Fae, the delicate ridges of bone grew out of her skull in a triad of individual chambers, each with their own eardrum and auditory nerve bundle. Her throat's larynx had a minute series of three translucent membranes that trilled her voice musically like a baby bird's. And without the sunglasses to hide her eyes, Oh it was so sad!, Sookie wanted to weep. Aurora was totally blind. That's why she needed Pearl, she was a guide dog. Aurora's eyes should have been exotic and beautiful, they were big almond shaped orbs that tilted up slightly at the outside corners. She had long, thick, silvery lashes and faintly arched brows However where the colored irises should have shown in shades of blue, green or brown, hers were a solid opaque white, luminous but dead.

Sookie felt terribly guilty for her earlier distrust of the child and the entity within. Whatever her genetic make-up was, whoever had been behind her birth or "engineering" it was not the child's fault. Sookie knew what it was like to have to deal with a "disability" day in and day out. Often other people's over- reactions of either unwelcome pity, assumptions that you're somehow lower functioning or just plain old cold indifference were more crippling than any flaw ever could be. She ached to take the child Aurora into her arms and hug her. She wanted to thank the adult Gythia in her for taking the time and trouble out of her busy schedule to try and help them on such short notice. She did not want to lie prostate at her feet. Sookie went to politely help her off with her coat, speaking kindly, she gave the child a quick squeeze as she slipped it off her shoulders.

"Here you go, Welcome to my home, thank-you so much for coming. Do you mind if I hang this up in the closet for you ? Did everyone already introduce themselves ? Would you care for any refreshment?, a glass of juice?,or tea?, We have iced sweet or hot, whichever you prefer. I'm sorry if I'm rambling, I do that sometimes when I'm nervous. Oh wait ?, is your coat down filled, ? there's a loose feather."

Sookie automatically bent to toss the white plume in the trash can down the hall when she heard a gasp from the four people nearby. Well two humans, and two vampires. Sookie looked up in time to watch Aurora stretch her arms high above her head, then with the smell of magic pungent and spicy in the air, her velvet lilac dress flared out and glowed with the archaic Elder Futhork symbols. They were carbon copies of the Rune Stone carvings and sections of the Druidic embroidery on Eric and Pam's cloaks. She spread her previously folded wings out as wide as they were able to reach. A few other quills of ivory fluff floated down to catch on the rug. Aurora could give Claudia a serious bit of competition in the angel department.

A skeptic would claim that one of Aurora's automatic defense mechanism was the ability to peek into a person's mind and then appear as whatever personal deity or icon it was that she happened to find there. She fancied that Sookie was no longer agnostic and would be pleased by the choice. You could have knocked Sookie over with one of those feathers. Instead she just shakily slipped to her knees and asked Aurora the all important questions that each of them wanted to know the answers to,

" Are you really as you seem? If so, where do we begin?, and what do we need to do? "

In answer Aurora solemnly placed one hand on Eric's bowed head and the other on Sookie's, and said in her alien/child sing -song multi faceted way,

"I am as corporeal as any of you, We begin 3, 600 years ago, I will guide you through the ritual."

Pearl barked eagerly as Aurora's voice rose in haunting harmony with her entire race's, together they sang a chanting song. The notes told the story of the beginning of human kind as we know it .

" Our song of creation, is an ancient one, passed down through the ages."  
" Through all time, given from mother to daughter, "  
" Inherit the gifts from father to son, the helix chain will not falter. "  
" We are the children of the Anunnaki, our parents called Nibiru home."  
" It is the twelfth planet in the galaxy Sol, a forgotten place in time,"  
" Except by those of us who still sing of it's original rhyme."  
" Her spinning dance across the stars, is a graceful oval ellipse, "  
" Though it takes so long, to complete the waltz."  
"Three thousand, and six hundred solar light years, "  
" Until we are allowed to catch another glimpse. "  
" But woe is the pain mixed with the joy, for in our blessed rebirth,"  
" Others paid the ultimate price, to learn the harshest rule."  
" The Arch- Angel of Death was the Prince that turned the pages,"

" Our tale was written in blood, on fragments of broken stone",  
" The seekers saw the visions of when two worlds collide. "  
" It was an orbit, a force of nature even magic could not deny, "  
" Tis a cataclysm coming, the people of Nibiru must prepare."  
" Take our seed and plant it in a new garden of green and blue."  
" Lest our race disappear as a whole, we must join and make children,"  
" With the daughters of he who is as yet unaware, trust them to be true."  
"Teach them so they will know, Earth will become our passion, our ark"  
"A vessel from which will pour, the hope of the future for everyone involved."

"The Nephilim, the giant stone sons of angels, they claimed the mountain peaks on high",  
"The Emim, the fearful ones of claw and fur, they claimed the rolling prairies with care,"  
"The Rephaim, the dead ones of blood and fang, they claimed the cities and skies,"  
"The Anakim, the long necked ones of spell and second sight, they claimed the forest glen,"  
"The Seiren, the water breathers below the surface, they claimed the oceans and the seas.  
"The Daemon, the realm walkers , they claimed the doorways and the places in between."  
"The Urim and the Thummim, the technological ones, they claimed the machines and the web."  
"They must no longer fight amongst themselves, their fate demands they know the love,"  
"Bid them to combine their resources under a flag of truce,if they are to survive, to evolve."  
"For another three thousand and six hundred year cycle will arrive, hell bent upon destruction,"  
" Like us their people should prepare, they should heed the warning, what will they do then?"

Aurora's song ended and she motioned for them all to get up and walk with her.

" I have given you the first true names of all of the races that my father's people nurtured. You know them now as Gargoyles, Weres, Shifters, Vampires, Fairies, Mermen, Demons, Witches, and Humans. Many of you have already co-mingled, creating new races to embrace, and that is commendable. For only together will you find the ultimate strength to endure what your tomorrows hold. Now you know the beginning, let us gather the tools we will need for your ritual reading. I wish to see the room we shall use. "

* * *

Sookie lead the way back into the dining room. It was the one spot in the old farmhouse that had not seen much use since Sookie's grandmother had passed away. The walls were painted a soft golden tan. The floors were the original wide oak planks. The flow of all of that hard wood was softened by a nice traditional oriental tapestry area rug. It's colors were woven in deep rusty reds, golds, and greens. It cushioned the floor under the dining table. Amelia and Octavia had put a lovely emerald damask tablecloth over the large oblong antique oak table . They had arranged all six matching chairs around it. Several items were already stacked neatly across the table's surface. There was a fresh evergreen twig cut from a nearby tree down in the woods. A large horn cup that was a recent purchase, along with an unopened bottle of the best red wine, a Cabernet Sauvignon that Sookie had ever tasted. Amelia's father had given them an entire case of it as a thank-you gift for helping him seal his contracts with the Las Vegas vampire empire. Octavia had added an amethyst crystal bowl and the set of carved rune stones that they had used before. A dozen amber honey and peach nectar scented candles flickered warmly from the buffet server, the center of the table and on the plant stands positioned in all four corners of the room. Their strategically placed ambient glow was both soothing and welcoming.

Aurora seemed pleased with their preparations, she indicated they should all take a seat. Except for the child herself, she chose to climb up and perch upon hers instead. Going clockwise starting with Aurora at the head of the table, then Eric, next came Sookie, followed by Pam, then Amelia and finally Octavia. The Gythia continued,

" We shall use the ritual of galdr, the chant of the runes to invoke their might. That means everyone should breath slowly in and out from the bottom of your lungs while you sing the chant, repeating after me."

Eric balked a bit at this instruction and Pam smirked at his face before she schooled her features back to a more controlled placid mask. Eric reminded the Gythia of what he and Pam were,

" We are Vampire, we aren't required to breath."

Aurora smiled for the first time, and it was like a light switch had went off in her face, she glowed and giggled like any little girl would, then she actually teased Eric,

" Well can vampires sing?, How do you carry a tune without breathing?"

Eric caught himself smiling back at this disarming little girl, who was so much more than she seemed.

" Yes, I can sing, I've been told that I'm actually quite good at it when I choose to be."

Aurora's blind gaze met Pam's and she had to chuckle as the child coyly quipped,

"Is he as skillful a singer as he thinks he is?"

Pam hooted with laughter,

"Oh Eric !, she's precious, she's got your number already."

Eric looked at Aurora again, raised an eyebrow, then grinning slyly he nodded his head in mock defeat,

"Pam was once a cabaret performer, she sings like a bird."

" That's wonderful!, Aurora clapped, Now everyone ready ?, let's begin, in harmony, repeat each verse three times. "

Aurora gushed as Pam scowled back at Eric. Cabaret performer indeed.

" Odin, Vili, Ve,- Odin, Vili, Ve,-Odin, Vili, Ve"

Initially the voices around the table sounded rather rusty. Eric , Pam and Octavia were the better three, (excluding Aurora, she sang like the angel that she was.) Sookie and Amelia gave it their best shot. Aurora pointed to Eric's black onyx hammer charm hanging around his neck, he took it off and placed it in her tiny hand. She held it like a real tool and chanted again,

"Hammer of Thor, Hallow and Hold This Holy Stead, Hammer Of Thor, Hallow and Hold This Holy Stead, Hammer of Thor, Hallow and Hold This Holy Stead."

Aurora fell into a calm trance- like state of rhythmic humming, using her talent to create an easy flow of give and take between all of their voices.

" Gods, and Goddesses, Aesir and Vanir, We know that you are within us in all that we do, and we acknowledge the blessings and the joy that you bring us. Hail the Aesir and Vanir!"

"We invoke you Odin, the God of inspiration and wisdom, the God of magic and knowledge,"

"We ask his guidance on knowing and understanding the runes and their messages to us."

Aurora's hair was floating around her head, her wings were fully extended, the feathers fluttering within the currents of air her powers were sending out. The wafting waves circulated around them. Her feet were no longer touching either the seat of the chair or the floor. The candle flames flickered then flared within the room's magic circle. Aurora's voice no longer held any childish inflections, the little girl had retreated deep inside herself and only the Gythia remained.

* * *

"It is time for the blot, Sookie , please open the wine, Eric you may remove your dagger from your belt, please leave the larger sword in it's sheath."

Sookie held up the cork-screw towards Eric and wiggled it, he didn't need to use **that** dagger for the wine.( It was the ceremonial one that he had used in Rhodes when they were first blood-bonded.) He flashed her one of his wickedly crooked smiles, his fangs were running out. He pressed the dagger against his palm and without a flinch, he sliced a cut across it. He reached for the horn cup and let his blood drip into it. Sookie swung her head to look at Pam, Oh Great!, her fangs were completely run out already and she was licking her lips in delighted anticipation. Sookie managed to get the cork out of the bottle without breaking it off or spilling any of the liquid on the pretty tablecloth, though her fingers were fumbling badly. Eric then gently held Sookie's hand and murmured,

"_Lover_, look at me,"

His eyes blazed into hers as he slit her flesh with lightening fast vampire speed, she never even saw him move the knife. He held the cup beneath her hand to collect her donation to the blot. When enough of her blood had flowed into the cup, Eric handed both the dagger and the horn to the Gythia expecting her to pass it on to Pam. Eric tenderly licked Sookie's wound until the bleeding stopped and she had calmed down. Sookie could tell through their bond that those few drops from her had given him an increase in his energy level, (and his libido.)

While Eric subdued his desire for his _Lover, _she watched in horror as the Gythia used the dagger to stick her own tiny palm and allowed the blood from the wound to gush into the horn to blend with theirs. Her life's essence was not the vivid red that you would have expected, it was more of a rose gilded with a lavender hue. She **then** passed the dagger along with the cup to Pam, who like Eric promptly and efficiently added some of her own blood.

Pam passed the tools on to Amelia who looked sort of queasy and afraid of the dagger. Then Pam offered to help heal her boo-boo and without any further delay Amelia's contribution was added in. Octavia rolled her eyes in grim resignation as she pricked her own skin, she puffed her cheeks in and out at the sting as her blood slowly seeped into the horn. Bravely she rallied like a trooper once the act was done. Pam diligently licked her wound to help it more easily heal as well.

The Gythia took possession of the horn cup again. She poured some of the wine into the cup and using her magic, the contents were swirled around to mix into a thick crimson potion. She held the horn cup above her blond head and began another chanting song,

" Odin share in the horn, we offer all that we are freely, with the grape, guide us in the rite, share your wisdom with those of us assembled here. Bless the horn, bless us gathered here, guide our questions to the runes. Let them speak to us so that we can understand the riddles that puzzle us this night."

Then without hesitation the Gythia took a drink from the cup, and passing it to Eric she advised,

" Form your question first",

He knew what he wanted to ask,

" Odin, why have you sent my dreams back to haunt me?, May the runes offer me the truth."

He took a swallow and was nearly overwhelmed by the taste, it was most intoxicating, this blending of types with the liquor. Savoring the flavor, Eric could pick out each person's individual components in the blot. Purest of all was the Gythia's, hers was an exclusive heady ambrosia that exploded on his tongue, sending a rush of elucidate clarity through his veins. Her alien/ human binary D.N.A. was infused with a rare metallic alloy, silicon beryllium copper, not from iron rich hemoglobin like most of mankind. That combined with her bodies young physical age made her blood quite potent. It was like a bittersweet stimulate drug to him, stronger than any ale brewed or fae strain ever born. It was fortunate for him, (and everyone else involved) that her blood was diluted by the others and the wine. He could easily loose himself and the tight control over his darker side if he overindulged with more than only a few drops of her distilled vinous during this ritual.

This troubled him, Was it a deliberate attempt by the Gythia to encourage him to lower his defenses? He hated to admit it, but the idea of not remaining in control on this pivotal night made him uneasy. He had been a born leader, and being dead had not changed that particular personality trait. He had serious issues with being led by the nose by anyone, even a Goddess. That was why he had chosen to be the first one to use the dagger on himself and Sookie. He assumed that the priestess would bypass herself allowing Pam to continue with the procedure, then she would pass the dagger and chalice on to the next adult.

Personally he felt that the child was too young, and it was too risky for her to be merged with a Gythia. Eric had always drawn the line where children were concerned, refusing to cross it and use them as a means to an end, or to feed from them. Though he knew in the past that many vampires had held no such compunctions. He was glad that due to the invention of the synthetic blood supply and the whole mainstreaming movement with it's strict laws in place, preying on the young was no longer considered acceptable behavior in vampire society.

Sookie's familiar bouquet was as enticing and satisfying as ever, her unique blend was always exemplarily, saporoific and sweet. Her fae heritage was distant enough that her blood only gave him a mellow "buzz" to ease his tension, another perk of his _Lover's_ bond. He let his earlier irritation slip away and he reached for Sookie's hand and kissed it. Her nearness was reassuring. Amelia's blood was a basic human type within normal ratios, though her fear, easy excitability and desire were currently tweaking up her hormones rather deliciously. He could smell that Pam's nearness was effecting the woman's sex drive. Octavia's blood was an ordinary humans as well. Eric noted that she felt confident and serene, exhibiting no damaging negative stress at all. She was quite healthy for her age because she took sensible care of her body. He respected that, it showed intelligence. Pam's blood was closely related to his own, as maker and child their cell's characteristics were equally balanced. He waited and watched to see how she would react to this blot .

Eric gave Sookie the horn cup, it was her turn to take a sip. She didn't actually want to go through with it, but she felt she had to, for her _Viking's_ sake, for both of them, for their love. She shut her eyes and with the brim brushing her lips she silently asked her two- part question to Odin, (or whatever God was listening), the ones that she had always been afraid to voice.

"Am I destined to be by Eric's side as his one true love?, and if it's possible, when the time comes for me to die, should I let him turn me before it's too late? "

To Sookie the blot tasted like an extremely sweet and salty mixture of Eric's blood and the wine, like a supe version of a Mc smoothy, a chilled fluid fruit and nut shake. Not as awful as she feared it would be, if you ignored the blood part. She swallowed her mouthful, feeling suddenly absurdly blissful and euphoric. She quickly passed the cup on to Pam. Pam had been thinking about her question with great care,

" Odin is it true that we reap what we sow?, if we loved once , will that love be returned to us?"

She drank from the horn and her palate was flooded with the multiplicative delicacies that were the principle ingredients of her companions drawn blood. Eric's vigorous quality was the most dear to her, then Sookie's spunky fire, followed by Amelia's flirtatious sensuality. Pam was flattered to discover that her friend was still attracted to her . Octavia's wrapped her in warmth from the inside, like a cozy sweater. The Gythia's acted like a catalysis to release previously dormant pseudo memories of her former life's favorites, the sweet tart berries in the wine, cook's decadently rich chocolate cake, her mother's imported sharp cheddar cheese, crunchy apples fresh from her father's orchard. Pam had not imagined she would ever "taste" these things again, it was as if by consuming the blot she was experiencing a "vision quest" back to her own childhood. She remembered a conversation that she had once had with Longshadow about his tribe's use of Peyote mushrooms to induce prophetic hallucinatory wandering. Was that what the Gythia had intended to have happen with them?

Amelia took the cup from Pam, who looked vaguely glassy- eyed and had a fanged, dreamy smile plastered upon her face. O.k. , Amelia supposed, it must be better than it looks because if I didn't know better I would say that both Eric and Pam were stoned. Sookie seemed fine, content with her lot, though her and Eric were sitting closer than they had been. And Eric was running one of his hands up and down her back and along her leg. Who wouldn't be happy with all of that loving attention? Amelia asked her question,

" Odin ,Will I ever actually be able to make my father proud of me ?, and accept me for who I honestly want to be and what I hope to do with my craft ?"

Amelia took a big gulp, held it in her mouth for a second, then her eyes started watering from the startling taste and she swallowed it . The wine in the potion had made her think of her father again and she felt tears spring to her eyes for a different reason. She missed him, even if he was an arrogant pain in the rear most of the time. He always bought the best goodies for her and her mother. She remembered going to one of her favorite places with her parents. Big Raye's, officially the best seafood restaurant in New Orleans. They had all shared a wonderful appetizer of fried squid and a round of tropical drinks. The coconut shrimp was so tasty and fresh, it must have been caught that same day. The Maine lobster was succulent, dipped in real butter, rolls, a salad and baked potato completed their feast. Then the waiter had brought out a birthday cake, glowing with candles and her Dad produced a present out of his jacket pocket for his wife. A beautiful diamond necklace, with matching earrings. She had given her mother a limited edition boxed set of C.S. Lewis's novels. Amelia and her Dad had enjoyed helping her mother celebrate her forty- fifth was the last one they had spent together before Amelia left home for college. With a nostalgic smile she offered Octavia the cup.

Octavia took the cup and posed her question to Odin,

"When will I be able to return to my home in New Orleans?, and will the city that I love so much ever be the same?, healed and rebuilt enough so that she can regain her glory days ?"

She sipped cautiously, bowing her head and shutting her eyes as she absorbed the energy that flowed from the horn into her old soul. She was sure of it, this is what the Israelites were miraculously given in the wilderness. The sweetest juice of the ash , this spiritual nourishment, this manna. We are truly blessed to be here, on this journey across the desert of time. She handed the chalice back to the Gythia with gratitude.

The Gythia poured the remaining wine potion into the amethyst crystal bowl. Then she dipped the evergreen twig into the bowl and sprinkled the droplets over the rune stones spread out onto the table. The wetness was absorbed into the etching on their surfaces causing them to glow like Aurora's dress. Eric and Pam's robes glimmered in response, the emblems channeling their energy from an entire continent away. Sookie couldn't imagine what anyone passing by Stonehenge at this moment might think, she wondered if those gigantic monoliths were glowing too?

The Gythia gathered up the runes into a pile in front of her, then stroking each stone she turned them emblem side down in a circular pattern. She instructed Eric to pick one from the circle and show it to her. He chose the X Gebo, the partnership stone, the Gythia began to chant ,

"Gebo, Gebo, Gebo, "  
"Gu, Ga, Gi ,Ge, Go"  
"Gub, Gab, Gib, Geb, Gob"  
"Og, Eg, Ig, Au, Ur"  
"Ga ,AA, FF ,Gay, Bo"

"This is the stone that tells us you need to look at the partnerships in your life. It invokes the mystical unions, the harmony between souls, the bonds of love and sex. It helps with the removal of any curses or karmic debt through sacrifice. Choose another, he picked the R, Raidho, the journey stone. The chant began again.

"Raidho, Raidho, Raidho"  
, Rye Though, Rye Though, Rye Though"  
"rrr, rrr, rrr,  
"Rudh, Radh, Ridh, Redh,Rodh"  
"Rut, Rat, Rit, Ret, Rot, Or, Er, Ir, Ar, Ur"  
"rrr, rrr, rrr, "

"This stone takes you on a journey to a place of power, to know the truth, to gain knowledge from your ancestors, to see through to the realms of the dead."

Suddenly the Gythia's blind eyes widened and she franticly grabbed Eric's hands into hers,

"She is here with us now, Atka !, She the one who counsels. Who has lived and who knows things from beyond. She knows you as **Eirikr**, **the** **Ice** **King**, though time marks you as Eric the Northman in this age. This message is from her to you. She says to reflect on the words that she spoke to you last,"

" **Eydis** **is** **not** **lost** **to** **you**."

" Though you searched and could not find her, You were lied to. He hid her away from your sight. Her soul is the sleeper who has finally awakened. Sookie is that sleeper, they share the same soul, they are one and the same. They are your Ever Dream. Look inside your heart, you may believe it as dead as Eydis's first form, but the truth lives there, where you love."

Eric had risen to his feet, knocking his chair over with a splintering crack. His eyes were flashing and feral, his skin paler than usual. He was quaking with shock and rage, he wanted to bellow at the Gythia, to demand that she retract what she had just said, but then Sookie reached out to touch his chest, her hand rested where his dead heart lay silent, quieted forever....until she had crept in. He knew the Gythia's words rang from the depths of truth.

Sookie was having a flashback to the night before, back to the scene in the kitchen, when Eric had lost his temper, she wanted to settle him down, no need for anymore blood letting. The bond was allowing her to feel how dreadfully upset and hurt he was. Carefully she hugged him and turned his face towards hers, speaking softly she asked,

" I know who Eydis was from your dreams, and that Eirikr was your old Norse name, but who is Atka?"

Eric had not heard that name spoken in over a thousand years. Shame swamped through him at her memory. He would have given almost anything to never have to speak of her, especially not in front of the Gythia. He loathed being forced to tell Sookie this tale, but he must. Pam was as uninformed as Sookie was about her maker's real origins. So this was his fate, he would probably loose his _Lover_ after this, plus his child's loyalty and he doubted that anything he could say or do would change it.

" Atka was a young Inuit girl who helped me escape the vile monster that had turned me vampire. I re-payed her by watching her die at my feet. As far as I know, in all of my thousand years of existence, hers was the only innocent life that my actions killed. To tell her story, I must tell you of how I was made vampire. I warn you it is a long, sad epic. But first I must ask the Gythia and Atka herself if her spirit is still here,"

" Who was it that lied to me ?, And how can I prove to Sookie that she was Eydis in her first lifetime with me ?"

The Gythia answered,

" Atka remains with us, she says Prince Niall Brigant is the one who lied to you . It was his Father Sithiche Brigant who ordered him to do so. Sithiche is the one who took Eydis away from the Folkvardr, Eirikr's guardians of the people."

The Gythia placed her tiny hand over Eric's huge one and sighed sadly,

"He threatened your son's life if she were ever to try to return with him to your tribe. She believed you were dead, lost in a battle while at sea. Only Niall knows what happened to them both, and how Eydis has been reborn in Sookie Stackhouse, his great- granddaughter. He will have part of the proof. But you still have the carved amulet that she gave to you on your wedding day. "

Eric's eyes were glistening with red unshed tears, his voice was thick and strained with his turbulent emotions, those same type of feelings that he had once told Sookie that he did not like having. Sookie was openly weeping as they held each other,

" **I** had a son, **we** had a son. "

Sookie sniffed and wiped her face with a tissue that Pam had tucked into her hand. Amelia and Octavia were both plucking more out of the box to dab at their cheeks . They had heard every word.

" **Yes,** **we** **did, **I believe you, and the Gythia. I may not understand all of the bizarre details yet, but I do remember something from the night that you first told me that you loved me. When you showed me the vision of you and her, as the ancient couple in the natural hot springs, I thought I should have felt jealous of her. Instead I felt a sense of kinship with her, like even then we were sharing parts of ourselves with you. And I swear to you, I will make Niall tell me what his father did, and why he lied to us both. Please continue your story whenever you are ready, I think the runes are guiding us . TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Eric's eyes were blazing blue flames as he stared into the candle that sat in the middle of the table. He was ghostly white, paler than Sookie had ever seen him look, immobile as a marble statue in his chair, he peered into the past collecting his thoughts. When he began to speak his voice came out low, with an inflection of his ancient accent more pronounced...

"It was the last spring of my human life. The early planting was finished for the season. We had only to water and weed the fields while we waited for fall to arrive. Then we would all gather for the harvesting and make our preparations for the long, cold winter ahead. Under my father's reign our kingdom had been enjoying a time of abundance and prosperity. For the most part, the people of our hold were happy, well fed and comfortably housed. Everyone had a job to do, this provided them with a positive sense of purpose, reinforcing the idea that they held a secure place in our society."

" We had learned to be quite self-sufficient. There were the farmers and the liveries to tend to the crops and the livestock. A group had formed a small fish hatchery where they raised and processed cod, eels, herring, mackerel, and oysters. Some of our younger men made sea salt and tar for the communities needs. The women ran the brewery, the grain mill, and the dairy, along with the smokehouse and the textile looms. They cared for the children and the elderly. The Folkvardr, the Volvas and the healers numbered among them. Our various craftsman, blacksmiths and armory artisans were well skilled, working with precious metals, wood, leather hides and stone. Our peat bogs were our mainstay, with their near limitless bounty of embedded iron particles. The shipbuilders, navigators and warriors of our era were of course legendary. "

"By the time my father passed and I assumed his throne, we had almost totally replaced our earlier nomadic raiding ways with a more fixed, stable agricultural lifestyle. Due to this evolution a logical side effect arose, our population was booming. The village had grown so successfully, so fast that this increase threatened to over-flow our usual borders. We had reached a point in which expansion was again necessary. My people needed more ground and a fresh influx of resources to supplement our current stores. Warriors once more began to journey up and down the coast, to seek out nearby towns in which we could trade goods and services with. Given our fighting traditions, if they were openly attacked, they would ruthlessly defend themselves with a raiding party."

"While in one of the more rowdy, picturesque places, the men kept hearing stories of a newly discovered, but as yet undeveloped area . It was rumored to have extraordinarily rich soil, with lush green fields of grass fed by sparkling mountain streams that flowed into large fresh water lakes. Tales hinted that the rocks were loaded with streaks of gold, silver, copper and other heavy metal deposits, all just waiting to be easily mined. This wealth was reported to lay across the great sea to the west. "

"My most trusted man at arms Gunnarr came to me",

"Sire, our best warriors are restless, they fear they are getting fat and weak from lack of proper battle exercise. They complain that both their wits and their blades have grown dull from misuse. They have all heard the old sagas sung many times over. This new yarn, the promise of the Vinland, it has stirred their blood. They wish to add another song to our list. They long for one last grand adventure before it is too late, and another leader and his men attempt to conquer it first. What do you say?, King Erikr, Will you lead us to mount an expedition to this untried territory?, To find out if the gossip is true?"

* * *

"As Sovereign, I called for an all-things meeting. Every adult in our hold would be informed and would have a vote on this matter. I myself would make the final decision, but I valued my people's opinions and wanted to hear what they had to say on the subject. I silently weighed all of the pros and cons involved in such an endeavor. On one hand it held much risk, the stories could prove to be only false fables, the land might well be worthless."

" We may run into competition for the claims, others may have already beaten us there and occupy it now. Or the weather could suddenly turn on us. Our very lives would be at stake. On the other hand, the financial security of our domain, currently and for it's future generations, might greatly benefit from this strategic move. Would it not be far better to import renewed supplies from our own established colony members than to continue to rely on expensive trade with unknown, possibly hostile strangers? I am ashamed to admit it but my blasted ego was tempted as well. I was young and cocky as hell. If I succeeded in this venture, I would be able to call an entirely new continent **mine**, not even my father had been able to do that."

" How long do the navigators estimate the quest will take?"

Gunnarr sighed ,

"They are not exactly sure, they calculate six months to a year's time to arrive, if the winds and the currents blow and ebb in our favor. An equal amount of time for the return trip. However long in between will be up to us, and of course that will depend upon what we find there."

* * *

" The majority of the people voted **yeah** for the excursion. The warriors were willing to take the risks and the others agreed to pick up the slack, by performing the extra chores, helping with the arrangements and living with the consequences for everyone involved. As Eirikr the man, I did not relish being away from Eydis for that long, we were still considered newly weds and I would miss her dearly. She would not be happy if I chose to follow through with this. She had voted **neah,** there were too many variables for her. She did not think the gamble worth the gain."

"She was only now becoming comfortable in her role as Queen. There were still moments in which she felt unsure, she worried that she was secretly looked upon as an outsider because of her Fae heritage. I assured her that it was not the case, that everyone loved her as I did. Actually, no one knew the full extent of her magic's strength as I did. When she had first showed me some of the things that she was capable of, I nearly passed out from the shock. "

Eric looked from the candle to Sookie then, he reached out to clasp her hand. He smiled a small sad grin,

" She too could read other people's thoughts, she knew when they were telling the truth, or if they were being deceptive. However, she could go much farther than that alone. If she wanted to she could bend their wills to her own, though I made her promise never to do that with me. She knew how to use a scrying crystal and other talismans. She could move objects using only her mind, or "pop" them in and out of place, along with herself. In a similar manner to your fairy cousin Claudia. She could project a brilliant light from her inner aura that shone so bright it would momentarily blind any attacker, allowing her to escape. Though she was small and slight, she was strong and her reflexes were unnaturally quick. Looking back on it, hers were nearly as fast as any vampire's that I know of. I taught her how to use a ladies sword that I had made specifically for her to wear at her side. To most it appeared as merely a ceremonial fashion accessory. I knew it was more, she had woven a spell of enchantment over it. Her ability to protect herself was the only reason that I was even considering leaving her at all. Plus, I planned to appoint Gunnarr as her personal bodyguard. I had to be very convincing when I gave her my reasons for pursuing this venture, and to him for insisting that he stay behind to ensure her safety."

* * *

Eric's gaze slid back to the candle's glow, and as his face froze, time seemed to unfold back in upon itself once again,

" I remember her tears that night when I told her, she wept as she begged me not to go along."

"Eirikr!,sob No! please!, do not leave me here all alone!, more sobbing Cannot you appoint another to act as commander of the ship? sniffing Surely there is someone who would welcome the chance to prove himself to you? Someone you trust?..."

."Eydis, _Lover_, please do not weep, you know that it disturbs me when you cry. This is something that I have to do myself, no one else can take my place. I plan to honor my father's memory by claiming this new land in his name. When we have a son, he will be able to stand upon it's shores and know that it is a part of his birthright, fought and won by the blood of his ancestors before him. "

Eydis tried another appeal,

" Eirikr, If it must be thus?, then please!, still sobbing please allow me to go with you ! sob I can assist you along the journey!, weeping softly I can use my gifts to help keep you safe !.."

" Eydis, It is **your** safety that I am concerned with, that is why I cannot let you join us. That is also why Gunnarr will remain here, to be your private guard. The journey may indeed be dangerous, and I will not willingly put you in that position. I love you too much for that. Aside from being my _Lover, _you are also my Queen. And as your King, I urge you to obey me on this. We cannot be selfish, we must think of more than just ourselves. Our kingdom may soon suffer and stagnate if we are no longer able to fully thrive and grow in freedom. Our subjects are like the flowers that bloom on the vine. If they cannot hold up their heads to the sunlight, if they cannot quench their thirst with water, clean and pure, if their roots become bound beneath the hard, dense soil, their beauty and delicate scent will wither up and die. Our lovely garden would become a stinking garbage heap, fit for no one, not even the swine."

"While I am gone, you must govern in my stead. Your place is here, the people will need you until I return. And I swear to you, I will return. Then we will reign as one, raise our family and grow old together....I didn't know it then but I was lying. "

At those words, Eric's voice wavered, he shut his eyes tightly, but to no avail, two blood red tear drops trailed down his cheeks. Sookie felt her own heart breaking for his pain. This was re-opening his oldest wounds and scraping them raw. He swallowed and kept on,

"The next morning, I informed Gunnarr that I expected him to stay behind, to guard Eydis until I returned. As I imagined he was not what one would call "ecstatic" about it, though he took the news better than I had anticipated."

" Gunnarr, I am leaving you with the charge of guarding the most important treasure in my entire Kingdom. Her life, her safety and her happiness mean more to me than my own. Certainly more than any unproven wealth that may or may not be found in this unknown land. I am sorry that you might miss out on some glory and adventure, but I truly need you here more. Along with your physical presence and protection, I am relying on your many seasons of wise council and experience to help guide her through any difficult dealings with the people that may arise. She possesses some unique aptitudes, do not let them frighten you, she will not abuse them. You can trust her as you trust me. Keep her safe and sound, here at home, and I will forever be in your debt. On my honor, you will be rewarded more handsomely than if you had rowed an oar for the entire trip and back."....

(Gunnarr found that rowing image amusing, his well worn senior muscles and aching bones would probably have started groaning within the first afternoon of that tedious chore. He had been there, done that so many times that he had lost count. Instead of worrying that he would be thought of as a weak elder, when his rank and title as first man at arms had moved him up to lead the chants of the drummers, he had been enthusiastic. He embraced the change in the routine with a strong alto bass that carried easily through the most cutting of the north winds. Yes, his voice was one of his best assets, that and his years of expertly manufacturing weapons and managing the men brandishing them. All while caught up in the heat of battle. Let the younger men have their adventures to tell their grandchildren about, he had enjoyed entertaining his. Now he was needed for a much more complex war, the political exchanges that could occur between a Queen and her court, when the King was away. While he teased himself about his old age and tired physique catching up with him, in all seriousness he was still powerful and wiry. He decided to do an extra workout with his heaviest sword later, just in case.)

" Sire, As always, I am at your command. Do not fear, You can count on me, I will not let you down. Now, shall we go tell the others to hasten their preparations ? There is much to be done."

* * *

Eric's narrative continued as he reflected,

" In three weeks time we had everything ready. Our longship, The Sigrun, was seventy feet long and sixteen feet wide, with one great single sail and oars for twenty- five warriors. With our weapons, food stores, ale and fresh water supplies we planned to set sail the next morning. We conjectured to be gone two to three years at the most. That was considered a short journey in those days. We hoped to arrive in the new land, milk it's resources until the weather turned too cold, then hold up over the winter months until the following spring thaw. Thus returning home with a full load of marketable wares and the information that we would need to launch a full scale colonization attempt."

"That evening after a farewell feast held for my warriors and their families, a teary eyed Eydis asked to please be excused early. She said that her head hurt and that she wished to lay down to rest. I felt guilty and wanted to apologize for being such a stubborn ass right before we were to be parted for so long. I knew that the stress of our disagreement over the past few weeks had taken it's toll on her, she was worn out . She was depressed and afraid for us. I wanted to make it up to her in the only way that I could. I planned to seduce her and give her as much pleasure as she could possibly absorb. I followed her up shortly. We both wanted some privacy and a few hours alone to say our real goodbyes. We deserved one last night to spend locked in each other's arms, I think every couple there felt much the same way. The great hall grew silent save for those who tidied up in hushed whispers. "

"When I entered our chamber, I saw that she had transformed it from an ordinary, everyday sleeping quarter into a spiritual sanctuary of love. A calm, serene refuge from the world outside. Candles tucked into green glass cups glowed softly in the lines of two chalk circles that she had drawn upon the planked floor boards. One curved around our large wooden bed, the other ringed a new, huge copper bathing tub that she had placed directly in front of the stone fireplace. A big black wrought iron cauldron hung from a rack inside the hearth, the warmth of the flames releasing an exotic scent as the water within bubbled away. Fragrant flower petals spread out across the fresh linen sheets and spilled down to collect between the candles. She had added several puffy down filled pillows and two lush fur throws. Still more blooms floated in the heated water that already filled the tub. A stack of flannel cloths, an assortment of sea sponges, soap cakes and perfumed oils lay in a basket alongside the tub. This was a surprise, a private, sensual, luxurious gift that she had readied to share with me. Everyone else had to use the communal sauna and bathhouse. "

"She stood dressed only in a fine gauze chemise, the sheer fabric not entirely hiding the shadows and swells of her slim feminine curves. Her hair was unbound, flowing over her shoulders and down her back in long, loose russet tendrils. Her emerald eyes were bright with moisture as she shyly smiled. She walked over to a small bedside table where she had arranged a silver tray loaded with a matching pitcher, a stein, some fruit slices, a wedge of cheese and a loaf of bread. She poured the mug full and holding it up, she bid me to come join her at the foot of the bed."

" Eirikr, my husband, please, let there be no more angry words between us, ever again. Sit here and taste this, I think you will enjoy it's flavor."

"I agree, _Lover, _I am so_ -sorry, _I have behaved like an, -_ imbecile. _I do not wish to waste another second of our time together arguing."__

"I hugged her close as I sniffed at the sweet aroma in the cup and drank a few swallows. It was a rich honeyed mead, a treat reserved for special occasions. I supposed it was appropriate, obviously she too wanted to make our last night together as memorable as possible. "

* * *

Eric searched Sookie's face, (Was all of this detail too painful for her? Her emotions through their bond were all confused and erratic, he couldn't be sure. There was an important point to what happened between Eydis and himself as Eirikr that had to be made, but he could gloss over the more sensitive parts to cover it quickly it if he had to. He must ask, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he was forced to.)

"Sookie?, _Lover_? Are you uncomfortable with me speaking thus of the time that Eydis and I spent together ? If you would rather I stop I will. I have no wish to upset you unnecessarily, I only want to help you to understand that some form of magic has indeed connected us, all three of us. And I suspect that Niall or another of his minions may still be interfering in our lives."

(Sookie was finding it hard to articulate exactly what is was that she was feeling. As Eric had described Eydis, speaking of her utter devotion and her passionate affection for him, Sookie had sympathized with her. Eydis had loved him as deeply as Sookie herself did. Then when he revealed that she had feared that her differences due to her Fae blood line would alienate her from his people, Sookie had felt an all too familiar empty ache of sadness. No one liked to be thought of as weird, Aurora could identify with both of them on that. Sookie grew increasingly nervous as Eric had listed Eydis's incredible powers, it was only then that she had wanted him to be quiet. As if by talking about them openly, it illuminated something that Sookie had held back from herself, something she was not quite ready to admit to. Not jealousy, but fear.)

( All of the other little myriad details that he was so worried about, they hardly mattered. Her heart already knew about them anyway, before the words ever left his lips. She could see in her mind's eye the home that they had lived in. And the occasionally hard, physically demanding earthy, but blessedly simple lifestyle of that era. She also saw the way that they had joyously interacted there. It was oddly reassuring to hear him speak about them out loud, much easier than listening to him talk about mysterious talents. The one thing that she was certain of was that the love that Eirikr and Eydis had shared had endured, and it would continue to go on, through them as they were, in the here- and- now- as Eric and Sookie.)

(However,..there was a fly in the ointment, hidden away in some secret, recessed place in her mind, she glimpsed the power source that had fueled Eydis's gifts. This was what had made her so nervous before, the barrier that had up until then been mute was now buzzing insistently in her head. Like one of those damned vibrating ring tone settings on Eric's cell phone, it was begging to be answered. This was the doorway that Sookie had always kept under strict lock and key since her early childhood. She had invariably been terrified to open it up, even just a crack. Somehow she had known that if she did, it could let something slip out that she may not be able to control. No one, not her parents, not Gran and Jason, not Sam, nor Eric or even Niall had ever imagined that she possessed it.)

(O.k., well maybe Niall had suspected something, that's probably why after all of this time, he had finally contacted her in the first place. And why he was suddenly so interested in maintaining a good relationship with her. She was flip- flopping between dread and jubilation because now she was absolutely convinced that her telepathy was only the tip of the iceberg that lurked beneath her surface. Christ! What did this mean for poor little Hunter ? Sookie's head swam. Eydis and her shared everything alright, their very souls, the man/vampire that they both loved, their Fae heritage, and the magic that they could command. Of course Sookie didn't have a clue on how to actually do that, she decided that she would need to spill to Claudine, she would help, wouldn't she? Oh, she just had to.)

(Sookie theorized that she would need a lot of practice at first. Tons of practice. She took a deep breath, God this was it, her instant of epiphany. She had to tell Eric. Maybe later, when they had a chance to be alone. I wonder how he'll react? She prayed not negatively. After Aurora's disclosure via Atka that it was Niall who was lying to them, Eric totally distrusts her great grandfather and the rest of the fairies. For now she of was siding with Eric on that one, except for Claudine. Sookie couldn't really place her in the same category as Niall, since she had already proven her good intentions by saving Sookie's life several times over. Although she had told Sookie herself that Niall had initially sent her . Ooohhhh! Fantastic! Now Sookie wasn't even sure if she could trust her own **guardian** **angel**.)

( Hell, in general Eric believed that nearly everyone had ulterior motives, particularly most magical beings. Except for Eydis, he did mention that he had trusted her. Though that was before he became a Vampire. Oh yes, paranoia was definitely a survival instinct for any vampire worth his blood. Without a doubt Eric would want her to try to test out her little theory soon, probably on an enemy, damn it !..probably very soon. Maybe she'd get to zap Felipe De Castro's fangs or balls off , maybe both, ha!, ha!, ha! Well, she still counted Amelia and Octavia as her friends, I wonder if they know anything about Fae magic? What? Oh !, Eric was saying something to her,.. Did she want him to go on in the same manner? )

" Yes, Eric, Honey, I'm so sorry,.. I was just thinking about how much I missed you after we were apart for only a few months due to Felipe De Castro's coup. Eydis must have been very brave, knowing that you would be separated for more than two to three years at a time. I want to know every detail, no matter how minute you may think it is. Please don't hold anything back on my account. I find this fascinating, learning about your past, the good, the bad and the ugly. It has made you who you are today, the man that I love with all of my heart. This is your rune reading and your Odyssey, those emotions are yours to examine as you will, you own them. If you are to find the answers that you seek, then you must keep moving forward, and I need to do the same. "

* * *

Eric looked a bit skeptical, his _Lover_ was hiding something from him, he was sure of it. But as she had pointed out, he had no choice. He picked up where he had left off,

" Eydis knelt down to help me prepare for our bath. She tugged off my heavy leather boots, then my leggings followed by loosening the smelted bronze buckle on the wide belt that I favored ".

"Next she nimbly untied the stays of my breeches and urged me to remove my tunic by running her soft hands up underneath it as she began to pull it up over my head. She was glad to note that I still wore the carved ivory amulet that she had given me as her token on our wedding day."

" Eirikr, my _Viking_, I cannot tell you how much it pleases me that you elect to wear your amulet ."

" _Lover_, I have not taken it off for a moment since that morning's exchange. It rests against my heart, a constant reminder of how much I cherish the woman who bestowed it to me, and how securely she holds that heart within her hands."

" My _Viking, _do not forget that the left one of those small hands wears her wedding ring proudly. She too having not taken off her token since that day, save for one hour while Gunnarr welded the band a little tighter as she watched and waited. She could not bear it if it were lost,.. the same for the man that gave it to her, whom she loves for all eternity. "

Eydis eyes filled with tears, her words about her ring holding a double meaning within them,

" I promised myself that I would remain strong for you, that I wouldn't weep in your company again, I know you hate it when I am weak and cry."

" No!, _Lover, not hate!, _I could never hate anything that you did. It only makes me frustrated that sometimes I cannot prevent you from experiencing sadness and pain. And weakness is not a part of your nature. You have the courage of a Valkyrie, the fire and beauty of Freyja herself, and the voice of a Siren."

"I enveloped her in my arms, hugging her tight against my bare chest. She nuzzled my collarbone, wiping her tears away . I stroked her hair with my free hand as I looked for a spot to set down the mead without spilling it on our bed. She noticed and laughed as she saw that my tunic was gathered into a wrinkled pile hanging under my right arm pit, the same side as the hand I was holding the cup in. I quickly drank the rest of my mead in three gulps and handed her the empty stein as I tossed the tunic aside. Rising, she moved to the bedside table and reaching for the pitcher, she refilled the mug. Instead of giving it back to me, she giggled and took a sip of it herself. Then she leaned in for a kiss, her lips tasted sweeter than the honey in the ale."

" My mouth claimed hers for a few heated moments as my hands roamed over her silky skin, teasing and caressing until it was her turn to shakily search for a place to stash the stein. "

" Finish it _Lover, _We had best get into the tub before the water grows too cool."

"Standing, I kicked off my loosened breeches as I scooped her up into my arms. She drank the last drop of the mead in the cup and squealed in delight as I carried her over and climbed into our bath. The warm water swirled around us and the soaked thin gauze of her chemise clung to her like a second skin. She shrugged out of it and dropped it onto the floor with a wet plop. Then she grabbed the sea sponge and the soap. "

" _Husband, my_ _Viking, _Would you like for me to scrub your back? "

_" _Only if you allow me to return the favor,- _Lover "_

"We lathered and scrubbed, fondling and kissing as we went along. No body part was ignored, from the top of our heads as we washed and combed our hair, to the tips of our toes as we tickled and tweaked. We gloried in each other. Vowing to be faithful, to act seemly while we were apart, to fulfill our duties as leaders, and to count down the days until we were reunited again. When the water cooled slightly, Eydis stepped out of the tub to dip some more fresh, hot scented water out of the bubbling cauldron. Careful not to scald herself or me, she added it slowly until steam beaded around us, flushing our flesh to a rosy pink. She then playfully took a lock of my damp hair and braided it together with a lock of hers, preventing us from pulling too far away from one another. The heat between us intensified as our stroking and touching grew more passionate. We probed and tasted as we explored the wonders of soft, wet silky skin gliding against hard, smooth muscle and bone."

" Oh !, Odin! You feel so good ! Eydis!, I cannot wait much longer!. Are you ready to yield to me _Lover ?,_ do you want me deep inside ? Look me in the eye and tell me that you do!"

" Yes!, Oh by the Goddess ! Yes!, Eirikr!, Join with me now! As I sing our love spell song throughout the ages!"

" I wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that statement, and I was too far gone to really care. I only ached to bury myself up to the hilt into her core, and rock with her until we exploded in another phenomenal mutual release. Eydis chanted in enthusiastic synchronization with my movements",

"The circle is cast and so it begins!,  
" I ask that all be safe within."  
" This man, this women bound together by a braid!"  
" Love's the bond, Love's the knot, "  
" United as one, their love cannot fade!"  
" As I will, so mote it be."

" Together forever, even while apart !"  
" Two rhythms beat as one true heart."  
" Across the land, Over the sea, Under the open skies!"  
" The sand in the hour glass may flow."  
" Let them see with more than just their eyes, so they will know !"  
" As I will, so mote it be."

" Bless this amulet, let it be a beacon home!"  
" If one is lost, let the other light the way. "  
" When she sleeps at night, the stars guard the gate!"  
" The other slumbers away from the sun, the price he must pay."  
" The Queen protects her King, and he her, it is their fate!"  
" As I will, so mote it be."

" Eric's eyes were hooded as he remembered vividly what he experienced that night."

"I was close to reaching my pinnacle, and as Eydis's shuddering climax rushed through her, my own throbbed and pulsed in a molten response. A sliver of a pale gold flame, touched with edges of red danced out of the hearth and glowed low and simmering."

" It was a smokeless and beautiful torch that called to the candles around the copper tub. A short circular wall of fire surrounded us, but it did not singe a single hair, no blisters formed, the only thing that was hot was our ardor. We were enveloped within a glistening orb of power. The elementals of fire and water murmured our names. Their energy whipped through Eydis and into me, then surged out through my fingertips, the bottom of my feet and the crown on my head, finally discharging into the churning water left in the bottom of the tub. The flames disappeared, the bubble of water burst into an evaporating mist. We cradled each other trembling a bit in the aftershocks of our unique lovemaking."

" Then Eydis urged me to stand up with her and she handed me a drying flannel. My legs were unsteady and I nearly fell, she guided me stumbling like a drunkard over to recline on the bed. Our hair was still tangled in the braid. She used her ladies sword to cut the braided locks free, she usually kept it slipped under a pillow when we slept, the same as I kept my sword slung over the headboard post. She wove the blended braid of our hair together into an intricate Celtic knot, she then tucked the knot into a tiny leather pouch. Again using her magical gifts, she "popped" it inside the center of my carved ivory amulet. "

" Eirikr, my _husband_ my _beloved_ _Viking,_ promise me that you will continue to wear this everyday, do not dare take it off. For I have cast a linking bond over it, a very powerful spell of protection and love. No mortal enemy will be able to harm you, and if you become lost at sea, anywhere actually, it will act as a compass stone, a homing signal to guide you back into my waiting arms."

" Eydis, my wife, my Lover, my Queen, I swear to you, I will do as you ask, I will wear it always, and never remove it for as long as I live."

"We fell asleep blissfully exhausted, wrapped up in each other's arms, snuggled against the down pillows and burrowed underneath the furs."

"At sunrise the next morning the people assembled together at the docks for a prayer to the Gods on our quest's behalf. Eydis and I held hands as we joined in, both speaking devoutly from our hearts. We placed our faith in our beliefs and each other. "

" Odin , All-Father, Far Wanderer, grant us wisdom, courage and victory."  
" Let your light shine strong in our hearts."  
" Friend Thor, grant us your strength."  
" Guide the winds and thunder with your mighty hammer blows."  
" Aegir and Njard bless the waters beneath us, "  
" Temper the waves and direct us with your currents."

" We left the Norrland cove and sailed south along the coastline. In four weeks we passed Uppland, rounded the bend of Gotaland, then through the pass between Zealand and Fyn. Further still we went passing Jutland , Osebrg, Agdir, Jaeder. Then heading north we stopped at Trondheim to go ashore to secure our loads and get our final bearings before we moved out to the open sea. It had been seven weeks and finally we were ready to head west."

* * *

"After more than four months out in the ocean with no land, or other enemy ships in sight, we had fallen into a rather mundane routine. We would say a morning prayer with our first meal of the day, then the men would take turns between rowing, washing up themselves and the ship. Seeing to the sail and the rigging ropes, checking on the fresh water supplies and food stores. They would condition and repair their shields, weapons and anything else that needed their attention. They fished, swam and played board games with bone dice. When the evening meal time came around we would say another prayer, eat and then switch duties again. The drummers and their chants kept everyone's spirits up as we sailed on, faster and farther than we had ever gone before."

" Row on !, Row on!, For Odin!, You warriors of the beard!",  
" Lift high the Raven Banner that half the world has feared!".  
" From Northland to far Vinland, shall the warriors cry!".  
" Till every foe is vanquished , and Odin reigns most high!".  
" March forth with steel flashing beneath the naked sun!"

" And never stand at rest again til all the world is won!"  
" Let scarlet sword his symbol carve in every nation's sod.!"  
" Til every man still breathing stands up for Odin God!"  
" Let ships with prows of dragons the mighty oceans cleave!"  
" And every land not Odin's our crimson gifts receive!"  
" Let Raven Banners fill the sky where every man has trod!"  
" And all the soil beneath them belong to Odin God!"

" Row on!, Row on!, for Odin!, You warriors of the North !"  
" With silver swords a flashing to victory go forth !"  
" From King Eirikr's hold to far Vinland !"  
" Our joyous conquests lead, til every foe is vanquished!"  
" And Odin is Lord indeed!"

Eric had gotten quite caught up in the memory of his hard working, brave warriors and their inspiring battle hymns. His eyes had met with the Gythia's, and as she smiled he had let loose to sing loudly in his deep, rich voice. She has joined in, her tone fierce and haunting. Angel had morphed to Valkyrie. The only problem was that they were singing in his ancient Norse tongue. Eric's accent was now so thick that no one around the table except he, Aurora and Sookie could understand a single word . It wasn't really necessary though, his shining face was all the translation that Sookie had needed. She could picture the scene from his mind....

He had truly been in his nexus then, out in his ship, with his men, under a cloudless sky, with both the sun on his back and the stars above his head. All of them flying over the waves, with the wind in their sail, tangling their hair and tugging at their clothes. The spray of the cold water, wet and wild, the tang of the salt stinging their skin, their muscles taunt as they rowed. As he, King Eirikr their helmsman, their leader, gripped the ropes in his skilled hands and steered the rudder on the Sigrun as she swiftly ate up mile after mile. All of their reflexes at the ready, tense and primed as they welded their vessel as easily as they heaved their heavy axes. Unified as one magnificent crew under his command, these berserker barbarians were the masters of their own world. Fearlessly heading into a distant horizon, determined to prevail against any adversity that they might find there. Without a sextant, a telescope, or any real compass. Before charts or sonar, no radio or G.P.S. They had only his charmed amulet, the sun, the moon and the constellations for reference help.

Eirikr knew them as the Gods and their tools. Odin , Frigg, Thor, Frey and Freya, Heimdall, Aegir, Njord, Bragi, Loki, Hel , Tyr and Ull. Their equipment- The World Tree, The Three Sisters, A Hell Hound, The Twin Brothers, The Bright Eye, A Pair Of Goats, An Eagle, The Small Snake and His Mother, The Large Serpent. Yet valiantly they sailed on, out past the point of no return, out past any known marker, out to the the very edge of the earth- into the realm of legends and myths. Beware, here there be monsters and demons of the deep.

* * *

Perhaps fate is the only real monster that there ever was or ever will be. Her fangs are the sharpest, her bite can be the most deadly, though sometimes instead of biting, she tenderly kisses the hurt to help it heal, and hugs away the shock with a soft warm blanket. Either way, once fate steps into a person's life, nothing will ever be the same again. When a drunk in an expensive sports car runs a red light at a busy intersection and crashes into a family min-van, is that fate? When a bystander in the crowd waiting at the crosswalk of that same busy intersection turns out to be a doctor who saves the life of the child riding in the mini-van, is that fate? When a frail, sick old lady slips and falls on the ice in her driveway and breaks a hip while trying to carry in her groceries all alone, is that fate? When neighbor after neighbor drives by her, too busy to really see her lying there in the cold, or just too cold hearted to bother to care, is that fate? What about the weird fifteen year old skateboarding, goth kid down at the end of the street ? You know, the one with the wild clothes, all of the strange piercings, the tattoos and the black eye make-up, well he scares the heck out of the old lady...But he is the only one who stops and tries to help her. He knows from health class, that he shouldn't try to move her and that people in shock need to be kept warm, so he takes off his long trench coat and covers her up as he calls 911 on his cell phone. When the ambulance arrives they find a scared shit-less, skinny goth kid , freezing his ass off in the old ladies drive way, as she lay there holding his hand assuring him that everything was going to be alright. Is that fate? Yes, it is.

* * *

Eric realized that Sookie had been reading his thoughts and was patiently waiting for him to catch everyone else up, he switched his dialect back to modern English.

" It was fate when the Sigrun was forced to sail right into the deadly, swirling front of a fast growing hurricane. We had been trying to skirt around the edge of the dark menacing clouds all day, but the building storm was massive. We could not circumvent it, and we could not out run it. Our only hope was to aim for the eye, the cyclone's weakest spot, and ride it out. The high winds snapped the solid mast in two like a twig, the mighty sail was shredded, the sturdy rudder lost as the waves swelled and crested violently. The maelstrom relentlessly pounded us sending the ship careening up and down out of control. I was shouting orders out to my men, desperate to be heard over the gusting gale,

" Warriors ! hold tight onto something tied down !, try to secure the oars ! We may be able to manage better if we can adjust our ballast!"

" Watch out !, the fresh water casks have broken free ! Use a few shields as a wedge until you can tie off the rigging ! Spear the shields to the deck if you have to!"

" We need to move more weight starboard ! The port is being swamped!"

" I need to bind a few oars together to act as a rudder, I'm moving to stern!"

One of the warrior's- Rodgeirr yelled and pointed,

" King Eirikr !, Look !, Land Ho!,"

Off in the distance, barely visible in the deluge was a jutting peninsula.

" We must try to make our way to it! Row warriors, hard to fore!"

"Roughly we shifted direction, fighting the wind and the waves as we struggled to get closer to the isthmus."

"The shoreline was not a very welcoming sight, the storm's outer tail must have passed over it earlier. Most of the tall, dense pine timbers were either flattened or clipped off to lay in a pile of splinters. Huge boulders had been picked up and tossed about by the wake, then smashed against the steep stone cliffs, the sharp jagged pieces littered the beach and tumbled into the shallows. Some shattered slabs stuck up out of the sand like a gaping leviathan's jaw. The wind's velocity was increasing again, we were leaving the eye and were being rapidly blown inland. The Sigrun was doing exactly what she had been designed to do, she was cutting through the waves very fast, too fast. I bellowed out a warning,

" If we hit those jagged rocks at this speed we will split open the hull and sink for sure ! We have to try to find a better approach. Row warriors !, Row for your lives!"


	7. Chapter 7

" We attempted to round the point, searching for a somewhat sheltered cove with a more forgiving seabed. The sky was nearly pitch black now, night was falling and the storm was not letting up. Deafening thunder rumbled as bolts of lightening flashed sending fissions of electricity into the boiling ocean. A pelting curtain of condensation made it seem as if it were raining upside down. We were running near blind. It was too wet to light the torches even if we had the time to use our sparking fire steels. Then five leagues to our left I spied another smaller inlet, however the storm's outer rim had wreaked it's havoc there as well. Our options had run out as another huge swell crested underneath our ship slamming us against a submerged outcropping of stones. An ear splitting **"boom"** followed by a wrenching "**crack**" resounded in the air as the Sigrun's belly was rent apart. In a frenzied last ditch effort to save us I turned the ship's bow just as the waves poured over the side. We were capsizing and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I cried out in anger and frustration,"

" Curse the Gods! They have forsaken us! Warriors grab what you can ! Asketill !, you and your archers empty the casks and re-plug them! Use them, or your shields for floats and bind what you need together. Halldorr !, how many oars are left ? You and your rowers use them too! Torleik !, lead the berserkers and swim for the shore ! Swiftly now !, All of you!, before the damned Sigrun sucks us down with her !"

" Warrior after warrior began to plunge into the abyss, in between another roll of thunder and a lightening strike I saw something swoop down out of the inky darkness. I raised my shield and readied my sword. At first I thought it a gargantuan predatory bird whose flight was a diving blur. Then "**he**" (a man?), or rather a creature that had the form of a male, pinned me in his clutches, knocking my sword out of my hand with one disabling blow. I struggled to defend myself with violent punches and kicks, hoping he would loosen his hold on me long enough so that I could reach the other blade hidden beneath my tunic. I head- butted his face, breaking his nose. His blood gushed out thickly, and he just smiled menacingly... he had fangs! I recoiled in horror, then using my own blunt teeth I bit down hard on his shoulder, he only laughed in depraved enjoyment. "

" Though he stood at least six inches shorter than myself, he was preternaturally strong, like no foe, in fact no "**thing**" that I had ever combated before. His eyes were obsidian and crazed, his hair was ebony, long and unwashed with bones, beads and feathers woven into it. His fangs were now fully extended, gleaming white and foaming pink like a rabid wolf's . He was dressed in layers of dirty animal skins. He reeked of death. I thought surely he was Loki , the god of fire, ruler of the underworld along with his daughter Hel. He was speaking in a hissing foreign tongue, his serpentine arms lethally squeezing my chest so tight that I could no longer draw air into my lungs. I was doomed, Odin must have deemed me unworthy, no Valkyrie was going to escort me to Valhalla. I was to die without even being able to weld a weapon within my numb grasp. So pathetically mortal and wholly unable to wound, little lone kill, this demon spawn. History would record me as having been lost at sea, an unsuccessful disappointment, a weak and foolish King. Worse yet, a husband who went missing in action. I regretted that the most, the hurt that my loss would bring to Eydis. How long would she wait in vain ?, Would she cling to hope against all of the odds? , Will she pray endlessly to the Goddess for my safe return? "

" This Jotnar, One Of Them, about to steal my life was evil incarnate, my resistance was futile as his fangs pierced my neck. The pain was an ingot of hot iron branding me to my soul. Eventually it ebbed and I felt my mortal coil start to spiral away as he drank the rest of my blood during his ravenous attack. My eyes fluttered shut and my body went slack. My last thoughts were of Eydis, my fellow warriors and the other people that I had failed. In those final few seconds of semi-consciousness I realized that the being was flying us both away from the sinking Sigrun."

" He was gripping me tautly in one arm while he forced my mouth open with his other hand, he pushed his bleeding wrist between my lips. He was saying "drink" in old Norse. Vaguely I wondered how he had learned my language so soon? Dully I swallowed in a purely reflexive motion, my body acting instinctively to prevent the liquid from choking me. Strangely his blood tasted good, like my mother's milk when I was a babe. It was warm and comforting, filling up an aching emptiness inside of me, easing a great sadness. Why should I feel empty and sad? I could not remember, my oxygen starved brain had grown too fogged to think clearly. Mother?, Is that you? Yes!, she was here!, I could see her lovely face as she smiled down at me. I cried out for her and she moved closer . Mother! Oh!, I have missed you so much! I could smell her sweet perfume, roses and violets. Her kiss was soft upon my brow as she gently rocked me in her arms. I wanted only to be with her again, as before. She encouraged me to nurse some more. I suckled deeply for a few more minutes. Oh! Odin! I was so exhausted...sleep, Momma,. I have to sleep.....And that I did, the sleep of the dead."

" When I woke the first things that I became aware of was that I was in a dank, dark cave and I was very, very cold. I was half naked, my wet cloak and tunic had been ripped off, my breeches were shredded hanging around my waist, my weapons gone. Only the amulet around my neck and my boots were left intact. I was lying on my back atop a raised stone platform of some sort. I was not sure if it was meant to be used as a sacrificial altar or a bed. It was etched with illegible native icons and embellished with multi-colored inlaid crystals. Either way I was most uncomfortable. My stomach was aching weirdly, I imagined it was from hunger, but then the thought of food only made me incredibly nauseous. My throat was positively parched though. **Oh** **Odin**! **I** **was** **so** **thirsty !... I craved** **something** **to** **drink**!...**I** **had** **to** **have** **it** **now** !.. **I** **have** **to** **get** **up** **and** **find** **it, NOW** !! ! I hastily tried to rise and found that my limbs were snugly bound with stiff leather slaver's cuffs. Layered over the cuffs were large silver clasps connected to heavy silver chains that were bolted into the base of the stone slab. I tugged and pulled with all of my strength, nothing budged and the struggle left me weak and ill,.. and thirstier than ever. "

" I lay there in a seething rage over being taken prisoner and began searching my mind and the surroundings for clues as to how I wound up here. Why couldn't I remember anything? I must attain my freedom ! Again, wilder this time, I bucked about, thrashing my entire body, implementing contortions that I had never before been capable of. I twisted and tangled the chains, straining against the bonds then screamed cursing the Gods when the silver burned my bare skin as it came into direct contact with the metal. This was fruitless!, I believed that the links had been coated in lye acid. Before sheer panic set in, I shut my eyes to block out the distressing sight of my scorched flesh. I decided to take a few deep cleansing, calming breaths. Suddenly it struck me.. Up until that instant..I had not been breathing...I had not needed to. An uneasy inner foreboding tingled along my spine. It was nebulous, this undefined thing inside me."

" I pounded my head once against the stone, ouch! that hurt too !, but at least the stone and the pain were tangible!, they were real !, it helped me to focus. Fragmented images began to bombard my mind. Everything that had happened to me, my warriors and our ship came flooding back in a heated rush. My heart should have been racing in my chest, but it was still as the night...Bitterly I snorted... **I ****had** **been killed**, my soul had passed over into another realm, yet here I was,..able to move, to think, to feel. Was I lodged at Ginnungagap, the great void ? Had the Gods selected me for the holy war of Ragnarok? Then I smelled my own blood,.. almost offhandedly the Viking ruler in me noted that I must have cut my scalp open when I struck it on the rock that was my pillow. The wound was nothing serious, it would heal quickly, and the burns were already fading. "

" Another part of me, the newly born Vampire, sprang forth on full alert, corresponding with the warrior, he was ready for battle, but unlike the Viking, he intended to feed while fighting. My mouth filled with saliva,..my mantra becoming a chant of **Pain**!, **Blood**!, **Drink**!, **Kill**!.. I felt an intense itching in my gums and then the sharp sting as my fangs extended through my eyeteeth for the first time. Contritely, I now knew for sure what it was that I thirsted for, ..and who was responsible for creating my altered state. Using my freshly heightened senses I heard his maniacal laughter echoing around me from deep within his cavernous chamber. No doubt he was coming back to check on his handiwork."

" I detected four others following along behind him. Judging by the sounds of their lightly shuffling footsteps, their rapid pulse rates and the scent of their sweat, three were normal human females.. They were petrified. The fourth was familiar, Young Asketill !, but alas ..his gait was abnormally stealthy, he was not perspiring, and his chest was quiet. He had been attacked and changed as well. Questions hounded me,.. Had Asketill made it to land or had he been plucked from the bay?, If he had managed to reach the shore, did he see any of the other warriors there too?, How many?, Were they alive or changed, free or taken hostage ? My inquiry would have to wait until later, when we Norseman could catch a moment alone. They had arrived. My eyes glowed red as I watched my maker emerge from the shadows."

" He moved towards me, then stopped, halting the others with one imperious glare. They stood submissively in a line, heads bowed. Asketill appeared to be in a stupor and did not attempt to meet my gaze. The Jotnar then ignored them as he continued to advance and pace around the stone table, grinning wickedly."

" I am Jumlin, your master"

"He inspected me, running a hooked skeletal finger from my ankle, up my leg, along my hip,.. pausing at my groin before grazing his nail across my abdomen and then reaching my breastbone, he splayed open his fingers and pressed his palm over where my dead heart slept frozen with disgust. Our eyes locked and I felt him exert tweaks of power in my mind, launching an attempt to subvert my will. It was as if I were extremely drunk on heady wine, I was giddy and everything seemed right with the world. He whispered for me to let go of my inhibitions and he leaned in close as if to kiss me. His lips curled sinisterly, his fangs ran out and he flicked his tongue tasting the air like a snake. I must have drawn away again because I felt my amulet slide and it's cord tangle in my hair. That tiny snag catching my attention was enough to break his spell, I was reminded of my _Lover, my Eydis.... _I yelled **NO**!, clinched my jaw and jerked my head away, rattling the chains as I wrenched ever muscle I had trying to sever the tethers restraining me. This really pissed him off and he pinioned my chin between both of his hands. He spat angrily.."

" You are able to deny me? No wonder you were their leader, your self esteem and determination are not so easily broken, unlike the other from your clan. That, or you are just stupidly vexing and stubborn. Last night you did not refuse my touch, or my blood! You called me Momma as you swallowed!"

"Never!, I would not tarnish my mother's memory that way ! I am a Viking warrior!, a King !, I have no reason or desire to seek out comfort in another man's arms !"

" I argued as noxious bile rose up from my empty belly, clogging my throat . I turned aside as much as possible and began to heave over and over, my gut cramping as my body rid itself of the last vestiges from my human life. I feared his vile implication was true. The vision of my mother's forgiving face swam and blurred together with the memory of the rich taste of his blood. While my stomach calmed and grew dormant, my thirst increased sevenfold. Oh! Odin! Why was I being tested so? "

"Jumlin scoffed dismissing my protests and reaction as unimportant, "

"You may yet consider yourself to be a **Viking** warrior, but you are no longer just that, nor are you a **human** King Eirikr. **You** **are** **Vampire !**, and you will only engage in battle for me !, against my enemies! He pointed to Asketill, like him, **you** **are** **mine!** My child! I made you ! **You** **will** **obey** **me** or meet your final death! If I decide that I want you, then you will yield to me! If I choose to never touch you again, you will accept that in the same way. For I am no longer a man, I have not been one for many years. You will learn to appreciate the things that only I can give you, the lessons that only your maker can impart. You are now an immortal, you will remain as you are forever, young and powerful. You no longer have to worry about falling ill or growing old and feeble. You will be a God to the lowly hordes, and I think over time you will discover that there are many different ways to experience both pleasure...and pain."

"Jumlin's reptilian eyes softened somewhat when he observed that I had stopped vomiting and was collapsed flat on the pedestal, immobile and resigned...I shut my eyes thinking ...What more could he do to me?, What did it matter ?, Nothing meant anything to me anymore...I felt hollow and spent...Apathy enshrouded me in it's null tomb. Fade away it hushed. Yes...I can fade to black...I will shut down completely. I tunneled deep inside myself, far away from this cave, away from Jumlin, away from death itself.. I hid in the one spot where he never dared to look, where light still glimmered for me, where I had a secret store of my own power,.. in my amulet with Eydis. "

" Viking?,.. **VIKING**!, Awake !,..Rise!...I command you to **RISE** ! You must **feed**!, "

"Jumlin was shaking me roughly. His voice not so confident now, in fact it was laced with a lot of concern. He was worried that he had somehow botched up his job of turning me. I was his first attempt, Asketill was his second. Both of us being turned on the same night may have been a costly mistake. He was feeling his own energy ebbing dangerously low. Had he rushed through my conversion too quickly so that he could catch young Asketill? Had he left me alone too soon?, Should he have been here the moment that I woke? He had tended to Asketill before me due to his youth and the ease in which he had accepted the inevitable. Yet I was the one he considered more important. "

" No!, I will not allow this!, Atka ! Come here !"

" He called the shortest of the three young Inuit women over to his side. Like most of the people in her tribe, she had clear fair skin and long, straight jet black hair that shone glossy with health from all of the fish that they consumed. Lush, thick lashes and fine feathery brows framed her wide almond shaped dark brown eyes. Her delicate face had high round cheekbones, a small nose and a full lipped mouth that curved into a little cupid bow when she smiled. Since Jumlin had taken over as medicine man to her tribe no one had smiled in many moons."

" Beneath her garments of seal skins trimmed in fur, she was petite, her feminine curves soft in contrast to her slender waist and coltish limbs. She was a virgin who had witnessed only sixteen seasons unfold so far. She prayed to her guardian spirit Aukaneck, that this fall would not be the last one that she would ever see."

" Employing his vampiric lightening fast speed, Jumlin grabbed her right wrist and stooping low he bit it open so that her blood was flowing freely from the wound. Heedless of her weeping terror he shoved her dripping forearm against my mouth and held it there. Her life giving fluid sang to the thirsty denizen inside of me as it seeped between my lips. _**Drink!-drink!-drink!-drink!**__ , _the craving was overwhelming. This primal law, the cardinal rule of the Vampire pulled me from the precipice of oblivion, forcing me from my fortress. I gave in to the fever of my bloodlust. My eyes blazed as I latched on, consuming her essence without restraint. Jumlin watched while I fed, smirking his approval as he saw my color improve. Both he and Asketill had become aroused by the scent of Atka's fresh blood. Their fangs where out and fully extended. Asketill's former stature had shifted from a dazed, slumping pose to a tense, ready to spring stance. His eyes were focused hotly on the woman closest to him. His voice was thick with want when he begged,.."

" Please?, Master...May I ?"

"Tipping his head Jumlin gave his permission."

" Asketill purred to her, Pitsiark, your name means beautiful, come to me, so that I may kiss you."

" He was glamouring her with his power as his eyes met hers. She went willingly into his embrace. He kissed her passionately for a few minutes, licking and nipping behind her ear, and down her jaw until he was nuzzling her neck. Finding her pulsing vein he bit, she gasped in ecstasy as he fed. His hands roamed restlessly under her dress of furs and hide. He caressed and probed her flesh as he grew hard with desire . He removed her clothes and then his own. He scooped her up and carried her further into the shadows of an adjoining chamber. "

"Soon that same hunger stirred within me, I was absolutely rigid and mindlessly ached for a release. Since I was still bound in the sliver slaver cuffs I could do no more than groan and rut, grinding my hips to seek out Atka's soft warmth. Under Jumlin's orders she had climbed up to lay on top of me, her slim torso limply draped across my chest, her head resting under my chin, her left hand was tucked between my lower back and the stone altar bed while her legs twined around my knees. Jumlin still held her right wrist near my mouth. I licked the wound to help it heal more quickly. He dropped her hand like a used rag and stepped aside. She did not move, though she was breathing, and trembling. "

" You see that I can be reasonable. Asketill understands this. If you work with me, then you will be rewarded with anyone or anything that you require. If you do not co-operate , then you will face the consequences. Now, I will allow Atka to release you from the chains if you promise to behave yourself. She has the key. Do not think to use trickery or try to force her into giving it to you. It is made of silver like the cuffs, and you can no longer touch that metal or it will burn your skin. He laughed dryly..By the way no acid is involved in that magic, though that was a clever idea. One I may use in the future. It is late so you must stay within this chamber until tomorrow night. Dawn will be here soon, beware! You can never again go outdoors while the sun still shines in the sky. Like the silver, it will fry you to a crisp. You are now an eternal night- walker. I will return at dusk, Atka can entertain you until then. He reached for the third woman , Corazon, her name meant heart..she was to be his concubine (and meal) for the evening. Her blood was the closest thing to a heart that he would ever have." To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"When she was sure that Jumlin had left, Atka raised her face to nervously peer into mine. This was a challenge for us both. What a sick , twisted sense of humor my maker had. It occurred to me that I could attempt to glamor Atka, but I was still unpracticed with that particular skill and was not yet ready to risk it. If I failed to bend her to my will, she could respond negatively and leave me as I lay. Or worse, if I used too much force, I could cause irreparable damage to her mind thus killing her, and I would still be stuck here. No, for now I had best use my power of glamor only as a last resort. Instead I just smiled sadly, trying to let her know that I had no intentions of harming her further. Snippets of her Inuit language scrolled through my mind, the result of my having drank her blood, the vampire equivalent of a universal translator it seems. I tried to choose a few appropriate ones,

" Nagojut Kaskae..- I am a kind, friendly chief."

"Her eyes widened in relief and with shaking fingers she dug into a pocket on her skirt and withdrew a jingling ring of silver keys. Sitting up she straddled me as she sorted through them and selected the correct one for the cuffs. She seemed to waffle then, trying to decide if she could really trust me and what her next course of action should be. As she held the key close to my chest I gasped and flinched. Was she going to burn me with it? Did she have a silver blade concealed in her pockets as well? She could be planning on torturing me for any number of reasons, not the least of them being that I had used her for an appetizer. After all, I was still bound and completely at her mercy. Odin help me, my fate rested in the hands of a very lovely young lady, one who was currently poised on the cusps of crossing over the bridge to meet her women-hood. Via me, my blood-lust urged hotly. **Want**-**want**-**want**-**want**. "

"She leaned forward to study one of the clasps on the cuffs, her silken hair brushing my cheek. I inhaled it's exotic fragrance, my nose twitching. Trepidation mixed with desire making my eyes bright and my fangs even more prominent. I rasped her name,.._Atka_.., the vibration tickling her ear. She startled in surprise, then shrugged realizing that for the moment at least she was the one in control. A sly grin crept across her face and she tentatively ran her small hand over my bare skin. Her exploratory touch was light as a butterflies wing. When she unexpectedly hit a particularly sensitive spot on my side I tried to muffle a chuckle as she tickled me. She found that rather amusing and repeated the action poking my ribs playfully until I burst into a fit of laughter. She happily joined in, her merry giggles coyly flirtatious. She deliberately traced the thin line of blond hair that sprouted just below my navel down to my groin, then waited as I swelled harder, throbbing under her soft warm bottom. She boldly batted her lashes and caressed my eyelids saying,"

"Pitsiark tungortok anernerk . Anuniaq-Quagan !.. .Beautiful is the blue eyed angel, the man with the hammer. Thor!"

" Oh my my, she was such a little femme fatale. Consciously or not, on every level her body was telling me that she found me attractive. Did she honestly think that I was Thor himself? How did she learn of the Norse Gods? My people must have made contact with hers before. "

" Switching the set of keys to her left hand, she held them away from my skin as she took my amulet in her right palm. It was her turn to gasp, she felt it's magical signature! She sensed the sorcery that Eydis had welded, the love that had united us as husband and wife and the spell of protection that was embedded within the braid. It was acting as a shield, allowing me to partially resist Jumlin's call, and somewhat control the vampire that I had become. Tugging on the cord she tried to snatch it from around my neck. I caught a fleeting thought from her... (Was it the same one that she had seen in her waking dream ?) That really confused me."

" However, I would not willingly part with it- freedom be damned ! It was my last connection to my sanity, to Eydis, and to home. I cried out ..." "**Naga**!, ...**No**!..**Please**! **Not** **that** ! **Anything** **but** **that** !"....

" My voice broke and my eyes stung crimson with desperate angry tears."

" Stunned by my extreme emotional reaction, Atka somberly nodded her apology, her doe eyes dewy with moisture, hinting that she was indeed wiser than her years acknowledged. She understood the loss of a loved one, and that the amulet meant a great deal to me. She reverently kissed the carved ivory charm and carefully placed it at my lips,...anxiously waiting for me to kiss it too. I did, woefully unable to stop my tongue from sneaking out to lick her fingertips. She blushed pink, letting go of the amulet and proceeded to double check the cord so that it would not come undone."

" Gathering her courage she slid higher along my body, stretching to insert the key into the locks that anchored my arms. With two grating clanks the cuffs fell to the floor, out of sheer habit and not necessity I briskly rubbed my wrists to ease the stiff muscles. I quickly sat up to watch Atka nimbly hop down from the stone pedestal to unlock the cuffs at my ankles. Praise The Gods! I was mobile again ! Grinning exuberantly, fangs flashing, I let out a roaring war whoop. Frightened by the loud noise, Atka began to hastily retreat towards the entrance that she had been lead through earlier. I sprang to my feet, leaping to stand directly in front of her, effectively blocking her exit. Reality hung suspended while we appraised each other. What were our roles in this play Jumlin was directing? Were we only his prisoner/guard?, dynamic opposites of vampire/ prey?, or simply male/female? "

" She spun to race off in another direction, down a different tunnel. I easily out maneuvered her once more. She skidded to the side, crablike she crawled on her hands and knees to hide inside a natural crevice that had formed near the bottom of the cave wall. I was too large to squeeze myself inside of the snug fissure. I would have to look for another way to reach her. I arched an eyebrow admiringly...Oh ! she was smart !, In my haste I had not noticed the hole. Score one point for her. I was having fun with this game of cat and mouse. It was amazing for me to test the limits of my new vampire reflexes and strength. I vaulted, bouncing off the ceiling like a zooming boomerang, causing chips of shale to rain down and cover the floor. I backtracked and began to clear away another older channel behind the one where Atka was huddling. I tossed aside huge boulders the size of oxen as if they were mere pebbles."

" My efforts revealed an even larger chamber that echoed with a wondrous, long forgotten magic. The Goddess Frigg had to have birthed this place for me to find. It had been left untouched by anyone except time for over an eon. A sparkling waterfall cascaded from the rocks to pool into an underground river that wound around the stalagmites and flowed out to disappear down a narrow passageway of undulating currents. Strange pale yellow and white fish swam in and out of the rare night blooming lilies, orchids and reeds that lined the banks of slick clay. Phosphorescent lichen clung to the eroded surfaces in patches, illuminated the darkness with a golden glow . Precious metals, gems and crystals glittered among the stones in a dazzling array of color. Stamping my heel in the dirt I muttered a string of profanity at the irony of my situation. The Norns were three of the most sadistic bitches if ever there were any, I had made it to Vinland after-all. The rumors of fantastic treasures waiting to be discovered were true...and here I stood...a dead man."

" Can the dead provide for the living? Damn right! Jumlin may have stolen my life, changed me from human to monster, but he could not prevent me from completing my original mission. I swore that somehow, someway my kingdom and their direct descendants would survive to profit from my loss, and the loss of my brave warriors. If not in this generation, then in the next. Indeed, immortality must have a few perks, I would have a very long time in which to plan and plot. I will claim this trove as my own, and see that it's wealth is used as I see fit. However, I was not so naïve to think that I was the first to have stumbled upon this spot. Whomever had fashioned the archaic stone altar that I had been chained to must have mined those gems from this very mother-load. I did not believe that Jumlin was that person, in fact I doubted that he knew about this hidden cavity, or the river. At least I hoped not. "

" Jumlin was an outsider, like me, his height and coloring were all wrong. In all of the glimpses of the Inuit people from Atka's mind, they were a short, small framed race with fair skin and pin straight black hair. Jumlin was taller and more stoutly built, his skin was a darker shade of mahogany, his hair while black, was more coarse in texture. I would have to ask Atka to tell me everything that she knows about him before he comes back at dusk. Could the waterway be a possible escape route?Hmmm? The boulders and other debris that I had excavated seemed to have been undisturbed for at least several centuries. Probably purposefully quarried to camouflage the tunnel and block the entrance to prevent any thieves from gaining access. The question was which side of the barrier had the spelunkers left from? I wanted to share my new discovery with Atka, she needed to witness this and I required more information about the ones who had been here before, including their gods. I rushed back to where she was and tried to get her to listen to me",

" Qatgain!, Tuwawi !, Come see !, Quick!"

"She thought it was a trick . I could hear her breathing heavily and her heart was pounding in her chest. True fear rolled off of her in a sickening wave. It's sticky musk pulled at the hunter within me, stirring my blood-lust, making me thirsty again....**drink, drink, drink...** All of my crashing about had consumed much of my previous vigor... and totally unnerved her. She began to sob. She was close to panicking or passing out, cooped up as she was in such a confined space. Damn the Gods !, if she did that she could suffocate and die in there! How could I have been so stupid ? Of course I scared the crap out of her, I am Vampire!..She whimpered, "

"Naga !, nagojut kaskae!, No!, you are not a friendly chief !. Piktaungitok ! Like him, you are evil!"

" Frustrated and worried I evaluated the thickness of the rock above the crevice where Atka had taken refuge, I found a fault line. Hitting it with all of my might, my target on the stone was pulverized. My fist punched through the stone mirroring Thor's mighty hammer itself. This of course caused Atka to dart out and scramble to climb up onto the top of one of the heaping piles that I had amassed. She was teetering on the edge near the cave's canopy, about twenty feet high, when her footing slipped and she started to fall. She screamed and without a seconds hesitation I flew into the air to catch her. Holding her securely against me with my left arm, I swiftly ran my right hand over her trembling body checking for any serious injuries. Seeing only a few bruises and scratches along with a lot of dirty smudges I started to try to calm her using a soothing, gentle tone, "

"Shhh, hush now, hush...sweet Atka , it is all right, you are safe now. Thank Odin , you are fine. I am so sorry that I frightened you, Shhh, I found an enchanted place,..Come with me and I will show you. It is as pretty as you are... Hush now... there is no need to cry anymore."

" In between my words I stroked her cheek tenderly and covered her face with gentle kisses. Her shimmering brown eyes bored into mine, searching for my sincerity. As if on it's own volition I felt my power unfurl to connect us as I glamored her into a more content and relaxed state. I must have done it correctly because she smiled and murmured in astonishment ,"

"Tungortok anernerk! Nektoralik tigmiyok!, My blue eyed angel!, Like a pair of eagles, we are flying!"

"I gazed down and realized that among the many talents that Jumlin had passed on to me with his dark gift, was the ability to fly. Elation bubbled up inside of me and I floated us around in a spinning circle. Atka laughed dizzily hanging her head back as she wrapped her arms and legs around me tighter. This only encouraged me more and I spiraled us again- in reverse-, delighted by her now fearless reaction. As a boy I had always watched in wonder as the skari, the sea mew gulls soared, riding high on the thermals, dipping and diving into the ocean to catch their fill of fish. Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to do this out under the open sky! These series of chambers in the caves were too restrictive for that. Though I could get us to the waterfall faster this way !"

" Once there all Atka could do for the first few minutes was stare in wordless awe at our surroundings as I glided in close enough to the cascade for her to dampen her fingers with the spray. Then she started speaking animatedly, kicking her heels up and down, hugging me and squealing with joy,"

"Sivudlit krainkoyiyok niviasar,Atka!, sinnektomawok. Issibjuktok avioyok. The ancestors call to me, ever since I was a young girl, Atka!, they speak my name. They show themselves to me in my waking dreams. They speak in a low voice, a buzzing in my ears."

" Ajugak agnitok tonrar umiartortok. They told me an almighty ghost spirit was traveling by boat."

"Maungarpok atkonartok madlernartok. He will come here from across the stormy sea. "

"Nennisiwok kanosak nertornartok kipputit. To find the gold and the glorious cascades."

" Kappiataitok, sialtuyok, inekonartok . He is brave, clever and handsome. "

"Issukangitok, iyerpa talikpa. He is eternal, but he hides something, his secret. "

" Pigartok kappianartoraluk immerukpok aok." He is awake all night and he has a terrible thirst for blood. "

" Narroadlerpok piarak , takubvik iyaroak kaskae, He will choose the best woman/child, the apple of the eye of the chief."

"Passageaeks aungitok pitsiartok opalortok. She is innocent, good and obedient. I am she. "

"Satuiyok innangayok nellayok pinnariyok tonar , anernerk, akkisartorpok sivudlit. I must promise to lie down and love the ghost spirit, my blue eyed angel, if he will avenge the ancestors."

" Ningartok piktaungitok tonrar erksinartok , tartok tammarsaiyok ."They pray because he is angry at the evil devil who is dangerous, dark and who deceives, that he will agree to help ."

" Tonrar anernerk kiisiwoks, mikkikpok ugiarpok apkalawok piktaungitok tonrar ikkumayok arjalinerk." The ancestors say that the ghost spirit angel will bite and bite and fight to devour the evil devil and burn him to ashes."

" Tonrar anernerk tukkuttok, annakpok nerriungnerk nadelerkotauyok kanosak, sivutiksauyok nutara takiyok nigliktok ingelrayok . " The ancestors can see that the ghost spirit angel is generous, he will free hope and is worthy of the gold. Then he will lead the woman/ child on a long cold journey."

" Utterpok, utterpok, amllikpok inuksuk!, umiarttortok awanitok ingiarsiwok miksa, auksarapok, angelrauwok katauyak tangmarpok, issumatavik-arnark. "Back, back, following the beacon !, traveling by umiaq boat. They go far away, passing beyond and between, plunging through the air, returning home to the rainbow camps and the queen."

" Tonrar anernerk,.You are the ghost spirit !, my blue eyed angel! Not Jumlin!, he lied to my tribe, he said that he should have the gold, the blood and the woman/child. That we should help him to find them. But the ancestors knew him to be a false prophet. He is the dark evil devil. They kept the cascades hidden from his view. The gold, the jewels and I am yours to claim once he is defeated,...if you so desire it. "

" Then she kissed me full on the lips, and damned as I am, I could no longer abstain from my second nature. Burning need coiled in my gut like a snake. The pulse throbbing in her neck sang out to me, begging to be bitten. I promised myself that I would not cause her any excessive pain, but I intended to take everything that she offered, and more. I would taste and touch her from head to toe. Plunder every orifice, fill her up with my seed and then drink from her sweet well, again and again until my hunger and my thirst were satiated. I had no delusions of omnipotence, let her believe whatever she liked, as long as I got what I ached for from her..what I craved. **Blood,** **blood,** **blood,** **sex,** **sex,** **sex....I would deliver Jumlin to his final death, just so I would be free of him. **If my deeds helped liberate Atka's tribe then so be it. Then I would bring her and young Asketill and any of the other warriors that I could save back home. The vampire inside of me actually shook with anticipation as I returned Atka's kisses in spades. I flew us down to lie upon the cushion of the soft, mossy ground. The man within fought to bury the shame of the betrayal to Eydis. While it was true that many men, especially Kings from my era had both wives and concubines, I had just never imagined that I would be one of them." To Be Continued....


	9. Chapter 9

"Atka had been clinging to me as we kissed but now she pulled back to catch her breath. She smiled up at me adoringly, running her fingers through my hair. Then her forehead furrowed and her smile faded as she came across a hunk of muddy shale embedded with a few plant fibers snarled within my strands. She carefully untangled the mess and disposed of it while she brushed some dirt from my brow. Holding out both of her hands she looked closely at her arms, sadly they were streaked with rock dust, dried blood and sweat from our earlier chase. She touched her own disheveled locks, her braid was crooked and several loose tendrils floated in the breeze. Apparently my glamor spell was over. She frowned in uncomfortable dismay and said, "

"Utatkriwok, ningasuitok, tungortok iyaroak anernerk salumayok timik kakiaktok sivudlerk, Please wait, my blue eyed angel, be patient with me, let us clean our bodies in the clear water first."

"Though the blood-lust burned within me like a flame, I had to admit that both of us were less than pristine after our earlier _*adventure*._ I could take a hint, I chuckled. In truth I had wanted to wash myself in the pool the moment that I had first found it, but I had decided to wait until I brought her back here with me. I suspected that this could be something that we would have in common, the distaste of being as filthy as Jumlin was, so with a laugh I scooped her up and carried her over to the lagoon's edge. I teasingly swung her back and forth as if I were going to fling her in and she gasped in mock shock,"

" Aakka! !, Aakka !, inuisertut onartok, krearnartok amerk !, No !, No!, My dress and leggings are rare and warm, made of blue fox fur! They are designed to repel the rain and the snow, but they should not get totally soaked !"

" She playfully pummeled my chest until I released her to stand on a large flat rock. Staring her straight in the face, I bent over and doffed my boots and the shredded scrap of wool that had been my breeches. Her eyes widened as I flexed and preened just a bit before waggling my eyebrows and with a wicked grin I turned towards the water and waded into it up to my waist. Then I dove under for a few refreshing laps. The water was indeed crystal clear and quite cool, but not intolerably so. I scanned the nearby bottom for any sharp rocks or other dangers before I surfaced and motioned for her to come join me. She untied the bindings on her footwear and slipped them off, then began working the toggles on her garments, slowly revealing herself to me inch by inch. I was completely mesmerized as I watched her."

" Her fair skin was utterly flawless, a smooth ivory canvas painted with twin milky globes accented by points of dusky pink that were her small rounded breasts. Her waist was slender and supple, her hips flared out in a curve to frame a mound that was only faintly shadowed by fine hair in the same shade as the shining black braid on her head. Her limbs were delicate and graceful as she undid the braid to set free the rest of the long silky curtain that fell around her shoulders and tickled her behind. Her dark eyes glimmered mysteriously beneath her lush lashes. She was giving me the gift of seeing her secret, like an exotic water sprite, she was wholly without shame once naked."

" Her expression was naughty as she quickly skipped across the stones **away** from where I was treading water. She moved directly **towards** the pounding waterfall, to the **deepest** part of the lagoon."

" She hardly stopped to ponder the rushing water as it foamed bubbling rings that rippled out from the center, raising her arms and bending her knees she fearlessly sprang head first into a perfect arcing dive..."

"Despite the cold water, I was absolutely rigid with desire while at the same time anxious about her silly recklessness until she bobbed up and began to lazily swim to me. Then I saw the unmistakable iridescent shimmer of a jade green fan-tailed fin flip behind her and splash down with a slap. Atka's voice broke out into a beautiful, haunting siren song , the music of it echoing in sync with the cascade. She was a daughter of Aegir!, a nixie !, a mermaid! "

" I was momentarily unsure of what I should do while she swam closer... As a Viking I had heard countless stories of ill fated warriors that had been drowned after an encounter with a nixie,..That or if the nixie had been captured into slavery, thus removed from the sea and forced to remain in her human form for too long, she would die of unhappiness while longing for her home beneath the waves. Some of the tales that involved a romantic connection between the two parties involved hinted that the relationship may actually be happy for a while, perhaps lasting over many years and even producing offspring, before the nixie would have to seek out the sea again. What was I worried about? I dismissed all of the old fables as useless drivel. I was no longer a man, sculd!, **I was a myth myself, a vampire!,** and I could not be drowned because I did not need to breath. Plus I was still aroused, still hungry and Atka was lovely in any form."

"Atka was facing me now, her gaze guarded. She floated smoothly with her arms out, her long dark silky hair dancing in the current as her bejeweled tail swiveled and swayed. She smiled nervously and said,"

"Najortok nerriunangitok ?, Ingminek Sedna's nutara. Akkunaptingni saglunerk, kinapaks. Ningartok? Nagvarpok tussunartok? Can you abide with the unexpected ?, I am one of Sedna's children. I wanted no falsehoods between us, no masks to hide our true natures. Are you angry with me? Do you still find me desirable?"

" In answer I reached out and pulled her to me, holding her in a gentle embrace as I kicked my legs in an easy crawl that was moving us to a more shallow depth. I stroked her cheek and whispered huskily, "

" I normally do not like surprises, but you with your magic remain a pleasant one. I appreciate the fact that you wanted to be honest and upfront with me about who and what you really are. I am not angry with you, and yes,.. **OH** **Yes**! I still think you are one of the most beautiful creatures that I have ever seen. **I** **want** **you**, **very, ****very** **badly**!.."

" I crushed her lips to mine and reveled in the feel of her bare breasts pressing hotly against my cool chest. She twined her palms together behind my head and moaned as she opened her mouth for my tongue. Oh Odin ! She tasted so good! Like fresh pure honey. My fangs ran out fully, throbbing in time with her every heartbeat. I cupped one of her breasts in my hand, molding and caressing it as I ran a finger over the hardened nipple, toying with her until she gasped. With my other hand I massaged her back, gradually roving down to meet the rounded area of her tail that usually was her enticing little posterior."

" I discovered that the flesh of her tail was not really cold and scaly like a fish, it was warm and sleek, like a speckled green and gold tapestry of wet velvet. It reminded me more of a porpoise or a seal's skin. I thought to myself, now I know where the legend of the Selkie's came from. We both groaned as I bumped my hips to grind my hardened shaft against her hidden g-spot. I began to trail kisses down her throat. Pausing to linger on the vein jumping wildly beneath my touch, before moving on to suckle at her breasts. "

"Sunaubva ! Atsakaaq ikkuma !, she exclaimed in astonishment, Aluktorpok !, Oh!, I melt as a snowball would in the fire when you lick me with your tongue!"

" You are beyond just delicious ! You intoxicate me! If we were on the shore and you were back in your human form I would lick you from head to toe."

" Utterpok piyotuar nunalikpok timik, kuvianartok, I do not have to be on the shore to shift my body, Would it please you to see me do it? "

" Yes !, yes of course !, show me now!, should I move aw...? Before I could even utter the word **away** the water around us started to vibrate with energy, goosebumps tingled along my spine and other more sensitive and exposed parts of my anatomy. As I watched Atka's tail shrank and distorted then morphed to split in two. This was followed by sparks shooting out in every direction, creating a haze of light and beads of tiny bubbles that covered her lower half, in less than a minute she had transformed beneath me."

" Grinning seductively she wrapped her gorgeous legs around me and leaned in for another kiss. As our mouths mated her soft hands were now free to glide over me, exploring the muscles on my chest, squeezing my butt cheeks, and finally, **finally** skimming down my abdomen to stroke my engorged length with a feather light touch. I nearly lost all of my control when she grew bolder and pumped me a bit more firmly, once- twice- three times...Oh!Praise Odin! I will take her soon!"

"We were slowly sinking to the bottom of the lagoon where I recognized the terrain, we were in fact only a few feet from the bank. As soon as my heels landed solidly in the sand I began to swiftly walk us while underwater towards the beach. We emerged from the pool still locked in a passionate embrace. I laid Atka down on the soft moss again, and this time I vowed that there would be nothing that could stop me from ravishing her.. I latched on to her breasts, first one and then the other, alternating between them, sucking and licking as the water dripped and rolled off of our drying skin. "

" I swirled her nipples until they were twin peaks of screaming need, then I grazed a fang lightly across them causing her to inhale sharply as her eyes clouded over with desire. I ran my tongue around her navel as my fingers probed the outer folds of her sex. She quivered and called me her angel. Kissing and licking ever downward I repeatedly flicked the tip of my tongue over the tiny nub of her pleasure center . She jerked, her legs shaking as my long fingers dipped in farther each time, rubbing in circles as I continued the assault with my mouth on her clitoris, rolling the bud carefully between my fangs. I pushed my tongue in and out tasting her essence, drinking in her nectar until she was close to reaching her first climax."

" Her pulse was whizzing through her veins, it sang to me more crisp and keen than ever her nixie siren could. I nuzzled the large femoral artery near her groin..yes, there. I wanted to glamor her for just an instant so that she would not be afraid when I bit down.."

"Atka look at me, look into my eyes... my little mermaid , you will enjoy this, I promise!"

" My fangs pierced her flesh just as her orgasm started. I drew deeply and swallowed using the same rhythm that my fingers had, the same cadence that her heart possessed as I carried her up and over the edge to ecstasy. Mine!, Mine! Mine! My blood-lust raved ! Drink!, Drink! Drink! Oh! Odin! This was Valhalla ! Her blood was so sweet, so rich, so right, it burst with the flavor of virginal innocence, the power of an elemental magic- her water sign, the sacred trust of her ancestors and her mind blowing devotion to me and what she saw as our cause, our quest for freedom. My thirst was temporarily quenched but I still hungered for something else. I ached to join with her, to sheath myself in her, Now! So I licked the two minimal puncture wounds so that they would coagulate and heal faster. Then I rasped her name hoarsely,"

."Atka? Are you ready for me?"

"Yes! Yes!,...My blue-eyed Angel, teach me how to love you !," ...

" I realized that with my second meal of her blood there no longer any delay in my mind as I translated her language, I understood her instantly. I would gladly be her tutor. "

" Atka, this I can do, I can lessen the momentary sting of pain as I am your first,..look at me again, into my eyes...think only of our pleasure."

" My gaze blazed into hers as her tight and slender form that had stiffened in anticipation went loose as she yielded to me. I rubbed the head of my shaft in her slick juices to ease the friction of our initial contact. I pushed at her entrance carefully, I was too large for some. I felt the slight barrier of her hymen cave in and give way as I pushed in again. Almost there. She moaned low her lips trembling as I filled her. Oh! Odin, she was so soft!, so warm !, I held her trapped in my vision as I began to move with long, slow thrusts. I thrilled as I watched her erotic response spirit across her face, and the flush of her blood spread out under her skin. Her heart was a wild drumbeat against my chest, it seemed at least for an instant, as if it beat inside of me. "

" Oh my blue-eyed angel, I never knew it would be like this !,"

"She sighed breathlessly as I released her from my thrall. Now whatever we experienced would be shared without any shielding to diffuse the effect. "

" I am no angel, call me by my name,..Eirikr,.. names have power, both given and taken...Let me hear you say mine as I say yours."

"_Atka,... you are my lover!._"

" _Eirikr, you are my __**warrior **_**!"**

**" **She moved with me now, enthusiastically rising up to meet my drives and we rode the swelling crest of our carnal tide. I increased the tempo, wedging a hand under her to adjust the angle of her pelvis so I could plunge deeper yet, up to the hilt, over and over, in and out. I found her slumbering sweet spot and tapped it awake, her interior walls spasming as another orgasm overwhelmed her. She cried out from the intensity, "

" _Eirikr_!, you may not be an angel, but you are a **god**!"...

" I felt my own pinnacle looming, but it was too soon, I did not want this joy to end yet. I craved more!Yes! Yes!, More!, More! my blood-lust burned renewed. "

" _Atka_ ! Kiss me lover! I want to taste you again...I want to drink..._Please do not be afraid of me."_

_" _My control snapped and I snared her lips roughly_, _bruising their plump cherry redness with my fangs_. _The vein in her neck palpitated luring me as she hushed in my ear_,"_

_" _Go ahead_, _my_ **warrior**, I _am not afraid_, _and_ I _will never be again_ , _as long as_ I _am in your arms_."_

_" I _bit_, _sinking my fangs into her jugular_, _as her blood spurted_ I _swallowed and felt my own climax shoot out to fill her with my seed_. I _threw my head back and roared when she had_ a _fourth orgasm that milked me to completion_."_

_" I _lifted and rolled my heavier weight over to her side_. _Spooning together we lay in each others arms_, _languid and sublime_, _content to rest for_ a _time_. _We needed to regain our strength for the dangerous nights ahead of us_. _After_ a _while my mind grew restless_, _dawn would arrive soon_. _We must get back to the other cave before then_. I _planned on replacing all of the boulders to block the entrance here and to disguise the tunnel leading to this chamber_. _However_, _first_ I _wanted to discuss the subject of our evil nemesis_. "_

_" _Atka_, _Does Jumlin know about your dual nature_? _Are there many like you in your tribe_? _Tell me everything that you know about Jumlin. TBC_"_


End file.
